


Pure questo è amore (With or Without You)

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo che James Moriarty è apparso su tutti i teleschermi inglesi, l’aereo con a bordo Sherlock viene fatto atterrare. Si cerca di capire se e come James Moriarty sia ancora vivo, ma qualcuno trama nell’ombra ed il rapporto fra John Watson e Sherlock Holmes sarà messo seriamente in pericolo.<br/>La vendetta può diventare un'ossessione, portandoti a scoprire sentimenti che non avresti mai creduto di possedere.<br/>L'amore, però, ha infinite vie per raggiungere chiunque. E, per chi si ama, si è disposti a qualsiasi sacrificio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il vento dell'Est

L’aereo planò dolcemente sulla pista e cominciò a rullare per portarsi nel luogo in cui si sarebbe fermato per far scendere il suo unico passeggero. Il portello si aprì, la scaletta scese e Sherlock Holmes apparve nel vano della porta. Si fermò un attimo a contemplare il grigio paesaggio inglese ed il vento fece svolazzare svogliatamente l’orlo del lungo cappotto. Con un gesto secco Sherlock alzò il bavero e cominciò a scendere lentamente i gradini. L’auto di Mycorft si avvicinò all’aereo, mentre John e Mary arrivarono a piedi.  
“Decisamente un lungo esilio.” esordì con un mezzo sorriso John  
“Cosa è successo?” chiese Sherlock  
A rispondergli fu Mycroft che, nel frattempo, era sceso dall’auto:  
“Su tutti i monitor inglesi è apparso il volto di James Moriarty.”  
“Moriarty? – ripeté sorpreso John – C’è qualcuno che sia veramente morto quel giorno?”1  
“Moriarty!” esclamarono all’unisono i fratelli Holmes  
“Hmm – commentò Watson reprimendo un sorriso – Convinti voi …”  
“Certo che James Moriarty è morto. – ribadì piccato Mycroft – Pensa che avrei permesso a Sherlock di tornare a Londra se quell’uomo fosse stato ancora vivo? Mi sono occupato personalmente del suo cadavere. Non so chi ci sia dietro a tutto ciò, ma Moriarty è morto.”  
Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi osservando il fratello maggiore. Qualcosa in quello che aveva detto gli aveva fatto scattare un campanello d’allarme, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse.

L’auto era parcheggiata in modo discreto in mezzo a tante altre, ma in un posto ideale per osservare ciò che stava accadendo sulla pista dell’aeroporto. L’uomo al suo interno lasciò che un lieve sorriso di soddisfazione gli increspasse le labbra: il suo piano aveva funzionato. C’era il cavaliere con qualche macchia, ma senza paura. C’era la damigella in pericolo. C’era l’alfiere che muoveva le pedine. E c’era la donna tornata dalla tomba. Alzò il finestrino ed ordinò all’autista di portarlo a casa.

Erano tutti radunati nel salotto di Baker Street. Sherlock seduto sulla sua poltrona, Mary in quella di solito occupata da John, Watson al tavolo davanti al computer e Mycroft in piedi appoggiato pigramente al camino. La signora Hudson aveva accolto Sherlock con una serie di gridolini striduli a dimostrazione della sua gioia per il ritorno del più giovane degli Holmes, ma era stata subito spedita al supermercato per riempire il frigorifero del consulente investigativo ritornato dall’esilio.  
“Bene. – disse Sherlock – Quel filmato di Moriarty è arrivato giusto in tempo per riportarmi a casa. Sembra quasi che sia stato fatto apposta.” e lanciò un’occhiata a Mycroft  
Questi fece finta di ignorare il fratello, ma, dato che tutti lo stavano fissando, ribatté offeso:  
“Non penserete che abbia orchestrato tutto io per far tornare Sherlock!”  
“Perché si offende? – chiese John – Perché pensiamo che avrebbe potuto organizzare tutto ciò per salvare suo fratello da una missione suicida o perché non ha i mezzi per far apparire James Moriarty sugli schermi di tutto il paese?”  
La risposta di Mycroft si perse nel rumore della porta che si apriva sbattendo ed apparve Gregory Lestrade:  
“L’ho fatto riesumare. Volete venire con me?”  
“La tomba di Moriarty sarà vuota.” affermò con sicurezza Sherlock  
“Ah, sì? – domandò Lestrade fissando, però, Mycroft – Come fai a dirlo?”  
Sherlock iniziò a parlare velocemente a voce molto bassa:  
“Chiunque abbia organizzato tutto ciò, ha sicuramente previsto che la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto la polizia sarebbe stato di andare alla tomba di Moriarty per riesumarlo, quindi ne avrà fatto sparire il cadavere, per di più anche da diverso tempo, per avvalorare l’ipotesi che Moriarty non sia morto, ma sia uscito dal suo nascondiglio per portare a termine il suo piano.”  
“Chissà chi può essere stato.” Lestrade parlò come se conoscesse perfettamente la risposta.  
Mycroft, seccatissimo, si staccò dal camino e si puntellò sull’ombrello:  
“Non – sono – stato – io.” sillabò lentamente, come se avesse a che fare con dei bambini piccoli.  
“Basta dirlo. – ribatté Lestrade per nulla convinto, poi si rivolse a Sherlock – Quindi andare al cimitero è una perdita di tempo.”  
“No, dobbiamo farlo. – affermò Sherlock – Chiunque sia l’artefice di tutto ciò, si aspetta che andiamo a riesumare il cadavere di Moriarty. Non possiamo certo deluderlo.”  
Scattò in piedi, prese il cappotto e se lo infilò mentre stava già scendendo i primi gradini. John era rimasto seduto alla scrivania. Sherlock tornò indietro e lo guardò con gli occhi brillanti per il fervore dell’indagine:  
“Cosa fai John, non vieni? Non sei curioso di sapere se ho ragione?”  
John fissò l’amico. Vedeva nei suoi occhi bruciare lo spirito della sfida. Spostò lo sguardo verso Mary che gli sorrise comprensiva:  
“Vai pure. Verrei anche io, ma non mi sembra il caso. – si accarezzò la pancia – Promettimi solo che starai attento.”  
John si alzò sorridendo alla moglie, le si avvicinò sfiorandole la fronte con un bacio mentre le accarezzava dolcemente il ventre.  
“Ci sarà così tanta polizia che non potrei mettermi nei guai nemmeno volendo!”  
Sherlock, John e Lestrade uscirono lasciando nel salotto Mary e Mycroft.

L’auto era parcheggiata ad una certa distanza dal 221/B di Baker Street, ma l’uomo seduto dietro poteva vedere l’ingresso della casa senza alcuna difficoltà. Era entrato in gioco anche il garzone di bottega. Ora erano tutti presenti e stavano facendo proprio quello che si aspettava. Un lampo di dubbio attraversò la sua mente: e se li avesse sopravvalutati? Scosse la testa per allontanare quel pensiero negativo. No, non poteva averli sopravvalutati. Certamente non il cavaliere e l’alfiere. Si chiese cosa sapessero veramente. E da quanto tempo. Si concesse un sorriso. La partita si stava facendo interessante.

Mycroft si sedette sulla poltrona di Sherlock e si mise a studiarsi un’unghia. Mary pensava a come sistemare quella stanza per quando sarebbe nata la bambina. John l’avrebbe sicuramente portata a Baker Street da Sherlock, ma avrebbero dovuto fargli capire che non tutto era adatto alla presenza di un bambino. “Chi è lui?”  
La domanda distolse Mary dai suoi pensieri e le tolse il sorriso che le si era dipinto sulle labbra al pensiero di John e Sherlock alle prese con una neonata:  
“Cosa …?”  
Lo sguardo di Mycroft era freddo e la voce tagliente:  
“Io so chi sei davvero … Selene.”  
A sentire quel nome Mary si irrigidì e serrò la mascella. Iniziò a studiare l’uomo che aveva davanti che non mostrò alcuna paura per il cambio di atteggiamento della donna.  
“Credevi veramente che avrei permesso a qualcuno di entrare nella vita di John Watson senza fare indagini o ricerche? – Mycroft attese un attimo la risposta – Magnussen non è stato certo il primo, né sarà l’ultimo, a capire che Sherlock farebbe qualsiasi cosa per John. Ha persino accettato di fargli da testimone di nozze! Fin da quando li ho visti insieme la prima volta ho capito che Watson sarebbe stato capace di far emergere la parte migliore di Sherlock … ma anche la peggiore2. Mio fratello potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa a chi facesse del male a John.”  
“Sherlock sa chi sono.”  
“E John?”  
“Qualcosa.”  
“Sa anche chi ti abbia fatta entrare nella sua vita?”  
Mary strinse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi: sembrava una leonessa pronta a scattare. Mycroft sorrise:  
“Oh, so perfettamente che potresti escogitare circa … – si guardò intorno – diciamo circa venti modi diversi di uccidermi senza spargere troppo sangue. Per fortuna sei anche perfettamente consapevole del fatto che Sherlock ti scoprirebbe e non te la farebbe passare liscia. Il mio caro fratellino può essere passato sopra al fatto che tu gli abbia sparato, perché avrebbe fatto la tua stessa identica cosa per proteggere John, ma non sorvolerebbe, se mi uccidessi.”  
Mary alzò un sopracciglio:  
“Ne è sicuro?”  
“Abbastanza da sapere che non mi ucciderai. – aspettò un attimo – Allora? Chi è lui?”

Sherlock, John e Lestrade arrivarono al Bart dove li attendeva la bara di Moriarty. Donovan era nella stanza in compagnia di Molly.  
“Guarda guarda chi si unisce a noi per vedere se il nemico pubblico numero uno sia veramente morto. Dottore, mi dica, quel giorno ha visto morire anche Moriarty o solo Holmes? Ah, ma abbiamo già stabilito come il suo caro amico l’abbia presa in giro. E, se lo ha fatto lui, immagino quanto possa averla ingannata anche il suo nemico! Inoltre, Sherlock non dovrebbe essere rinchiuso da qualche parte? Di solito gli assassini psicopatici finiscono in carcere, non continuano ad indagare su casi assurdi.”  
“Hai finito Donovan? – chiese seccato Lestrade – Non mi sembra il momento di rivangare certe cose.”  
“Sì, capo, scusa.” ribatté Donovan per nulla dispiaciuta  
Nel frattempo il becchino aveva sbloccato e sollevato il coperchio della bara: dentro la cassa non c’era nessuno. Sherlock sorrise soddisfatto ed esultò:  
“SÌ! SÌSÌSÌSÌSÌSÌ! Avevo ragione! Controllate pure, fate tutti gli esami che volete, ma scoprirete che dentro quella cassa non c’è mai stato nessuno!”  
“Quindi Moriarty è vivo?” chiese John  
“Assolutamente NO! – sbuffò indignato Holmes – Moriarty si è ucciso sulla terrazza del Bart il giorno in cui ho inscenato il mio suicidio.”  
“Allora è stato Mycroft a far apparire la sua immagine sugli schermi inglesi.” asserì John confuso  
“No, sono sicuro che Mycroft stia dicendo la verità e che lui non c’entri nulla con tutto ciò. Abbiamo sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcuno dietro Moriarty. Perché si è suicidato? Per costringermi a fare lo stesso per fermare i cecchini che aveva piazzato su John, la Signora Hudson e Lestrade? Che vantaggio o soddisfazione ne avrebbe avuto, lui non sarebbe stato lì ad assistere, quindi che senso aveva?”  
“C’erano dei cecchini su di noi?” chiese sorpreso Lestrade  
“Certamente! Altrimenti come avrebbe potuto Moriarty costringermi a fare quello che voleva, se non minacciando le persone a cui tengo?”

“Non l’ho mai saputo. – rispose Mary – Mi hanno contattata chiedendomi di avvicinare un uomo di nome John Watson, di fare amicizia con lui e di riferire se fosse tornato dalla tomba il suo amico Sherlock Holmes. Ho pensato che fosse la missione più strana che mi avessero affidato, ma mi attirava essere pagata per fare amicizia e non per uccidere.”  
“Perciò, avresti dovuto riferire del ritorno di Sherlock. E poi?”  
“Poi è successo qualcosa che non avevo messo in conto: mi sono innamorata di John. Veramente innamorata. Così ho rinunciato alla missione. Farei qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo.”  
“Lo lasceresti? Gli spezzeresti il cuore, se fosse l’unica soluzione per salvarlo?”  
Mary si morse il labbro inferiore e ripeté lentamente:  
“Farei qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo.”  
Mycroft sospirò:  
“Possibile che né Sherlock né tu capiate che in questo modo fate di John un bersaglio mobile? Minacciando lui, chiunque potrebbe far fare qualsiasi cosa ad un “consulente investigativo” sociopatico ed ad un killer prezzolato. Tra l’altro anche dei migliori, da quello che ho saputo.”  
“Potrei dire grazie, ma non credo che fosse un complimento. E, comunque, non si possono controllare i sentimenti. Non ci riesce molto nemmeno suo fratello.”  
“Bha! I sentimenti … sono questi che rovinano l’umanità. – borbottò Mycroft – Torniamo a cose più importanti: come avresti dovuto contattare il tuo datore di lavoro, se Sherlock fosse tornato?”  
“Avevo un cellulare, ma quando rinunciai alla missione, lo distrussi. La sera che Sherlock si è presentato al ristorante3, ho temuto che avrebbero tentato di comunicare con me, invece non si è fatto sentire nessuno. Ho pensato che, chiunque mi avesse chiesto di sorvegliare John, avesse rinunciato al piano. Inoltre, Sherlock era tornato. Insieme avremmo protetto John da qualunque pericolo.”

Lestrade sgranò gli occhi stravolto:  
“Tu tieni a me?!?!?”  
“Ovvio. – sospirò esasperato Holmes – Perché pensa che la aiuti a risolvere i casi che mi presenta, quando potrei accettare quelli che mi sottopongono altri suoi colleghi?”  
John si voltò a guardare fuori dalla finestra cercando di nascondere il sorriso che gli stava illuminando gli occhi, ma Sherlock se ne accorse:  
“Che c’è? – chiese infastidito – Ho detto qualcosa di inappropriato anche stavolta?”  
“No, non hai detto di nulla di inappropriato.”  
“Allora …?”  
“Tu pensi che Moriarty stesse eseguendo degli ordini? – Watson cambiò discorso – Che non fosse a capo dell’organizzazione, ma che avesse un capo?”  
“Sì. Mycroft ed io abbiamo sempre pensato che dietro a Moriarty ci fosse qualcun altro. Qualcuno con grande intelligenza e potere. Pensa, qualcuno capace di introdursi nel sistema di comunicazione di tutto il paese e di trasmettere ovunque, su qualsiasi schermo e simultaneamente l’immagine dell’uomo che più di chiunque altro abbia mai terrorizzato l’Inghilterra! Non è fantastico? È per questo che ho fatto la telefonata4. Dovevo convincere chiunque ci fosse dietro che ero stato sconfitto ed avere modo di indagare sull’organizzazione di Moriarty per scoprire a chi facesse capo veramente.”  
“I due anni da morto …” disse John in tono neutro  
“Sì, quelli. Ancora scusa. – Sherlock lo fissò indeciso – Dovrò chiedere ancora scusa a lungo, per quello?”  
“Che si fa ora?” chiese Watson senza rispondere  
“Torniamo a Baker Street e facciamo un piano per stanare il nostro nemico.”  
Alzò il bavero, girò su sé stesso e si diresse alla porta a passi lunghi.

Arrivati a Baker Street, trovarono Mary e Mycroft che stavano sorseggiando un the.  
“Avevi ragione.” affermò Mycroft  
“Avevi dei dubbi?” chiese Sherlock  
“Certo che no. Sappiamo entrambi che Moriarty è morto e che, chiunque sia responsabile di tutto ciò, è un uomo molto pericoloso.”  
“John, che ne dici di lasciarli soli a fare congetture e di tornare a casa?”  
Watson esitò: non voleva lasciare Sherlock solo ora che stava cominciando una nuova avventura, ma Mary era in stato di avanzata gravidanza e non voleva lasciarla sola. Rispose con riluttanza:  
“Va bene, è il caso di andare.”  
I signori Watson salutarono i fratelli Holmes e andarono verso casa.

Sherlock si girò verso il fratello irritato:  
“Cosa le hai detto?”  
Mycroft non tentò nemmeno di negare:  
“Ho setto a Selene che John sarebbe più al sicuro se stesse fuori da questo caso e lontano da te.”  
“John vuole lavorare con me! Sai che gli mancherebbero l’azione ed il pericolo!”  
“Lo so, ma lontano da tutto ciò sarebbe un uomo sì annoiato, ma pure sempre vivo ed al sicuro. Non credi che sia la cosa più importante?”  
John e Mary arrivarono davanti alla porta di casa. John stava tirando fuori le chiavi, quando Mary gli mise una mano sul braccio facendolo girare. Lo sguardo della donna era addolorato:  
“John, tu non hai dubbi sul fatto che io ti ami, vero?”  
Watson le sorrise interdetto:  
“Mary, cosa è successo?”  
Prima che lei potesse rispondere, un uomo di avvicinò alla coppia:  
“Dottor Watson, potrebbe seguirmi?”  
John si girò e osservò l’uomo ben vestito e l’auto dall’altra parte della strada. Dentro l’auto c’era Mycroft.  
“Proprio ora? Ci siamo appena lasciati a Baker Street!”  
L’uomo non ribatté e John sapeva quanto fosse inutile cercare di resistere:  
“Entra in casa. – disse a Mary – Faccio presto, poi riprenderemo il nostro discorso.”  
John attraversò velocemente la strada e si fermò davanti al finestrino dell’auto:  
“Che cosa posso fare per lei?”  
“Portare un messaggio a Sherlock.” rispose con un sorriso enigmatico Mycrorft  
“Un messaggio per Sherlock? – domandò sorpreso Watson – Ma vi ho lasciati a Baker …”  
Non riuscì a finire la frase: l’onda d’urto di una violenta esplosione lo mandò a sbattere contro l’auto. Ci mise qualche secondo a capire che era saltata in aria la sua casa. John Watson si girò ed iniziò a chiamare disperatamente il nome della moglie. Si precipitò verso la casa in fiamme, ma vide un fagotto di vestiti che respirava, stranamente riverso sulla strada. John si inginocchiò accanto a Mary: il sangue le copriva il volto ed il corpo, ma gli occhi lo guardavano con ancora un alito di vita.

Quando Sherlock arrivò in ospedale, John era seduto nella sala d’attesa. Holmes sembrava trafelato, come se avesse corso. Con un rapido sguardo valutò le condizioni dell’amico.  
“Non sei ferito.” constatò con sollievo  
John alzò appena gli occhi.  
“No, sto bene. – si rese conto di avere del sangue sugli abiti – È di Mary.”  
Sherlock stava per iniziare a fare domande, quando un medico in camice da sala operatoria uscì da una porta. John scattò in piedi e si diresse verso l’uomo che si stava abbassando la mascherina dalla bocca. Sherlock si immobilizzò perché l’uomo aveva uno sguardo profondamente addolorato:  
“Mi dispiace, John. – disse il chirurgo – Non ho potuto fare nulla per nessuna delle due.”  
John si irrigidì.  
“Voglio vederla.”  
“Non credo che sia il caso.”  
“Voglio vederla.”  
L’uomo abbassò la testa:  
“Sala operatoria 5. Ti accompagno.”  
“Lo accompagno io.” dichiarò Sherlock  
John non si voltò e non disse una parola, ma si diresse verso la porta da cui era venuto il chirurgo. Percorse un lungo corridoio fino ad una porta accanto cui c’era un cartello con scritto 5. Entrò. L’odore di disinfettante e di sangue lo aggredì violentemente. “Il sangue di Mary.” La sala operatoria era al buio, solo il lettino era illuminato da una luce fortissima che proveniva dall’alto. Sul lettino, coperta fino alle spalle, c’era Mary. Watson si avvicinò a lei e Sherlock notò che stava zoppicando. Arrivato al lettino, John fissò il volto della moglie, le accarezzò una guancia delicatamente, come se avesse paura di svegliarla. Si accorse di una piccola ciocca di capelli che le era caduta sulla fronte e la risistemò ordinatamente al suo posto. “Come fai ad essere sempre così bella? Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?” Si girò verso Holmes incredulo:  
“È davvero …?”  
“Sì.”  
John tornò ad ammirare il viso della moglie, ricordando ogni momento, ogni istante. Si voltò ancora:  
“Tu non puoi …”  
“No.”  
Watson fece un lento cenno di sì con la testa. Voltò le spalle a Sherlock e rimase con la schiena rigida a fianco del lettino, tenendo la mano su quella della moglie. Ogni tanto sembrava che le spalle avessero un piccolo impercettibile sussulto, ma nessuno lo avrebbe notato se non si fosse chiamato Sherlock Holmes.  
Note  
1 Naturalmente Watson si sta riferendo a quanto accaduto nell’episodio 2x01 “The Reichnbach Fall”.  
2 Mycroft lo dice alla sua assistente alla fine dell’episodio 1x01 “The Study in Pink”.  
3 Mary si riferisce al ritorno di Sherlock nella puntata 3x01 “The Empty Hearse”.  
4 Sherlock parla della telefonata che fa a John dal cornicione del Bart nell’episodio 2x01 “The Reichnbach Fall”.


	2. I fratelli Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary è morta e John è rimasto solo. Chi è che grida vendetta?

John Watson era seduto sulla sua poltrona a Baker Street. Era lì che trascorreva il suo tempo dal giorno dell’esplosione che gli aveva portato via Mary e la bambina. Si alzava dal letto, scendeva le scale che dalla sua stanza portavano al salotto, poi si sedeva a fissare la finestra davanti a sé fino a quando non era ora di tornare in camera ed a letto. Non una parola, nessuna interazione con il resto del mondo, a parte il minimo indispensabile per organizzare la cerimonia funebre. Era cosciente del fatto che Sherlock fosse costantemente presente al suo fianco. Lo sentiva muoversi nella sua stanza quando si svegliava. Forse dormiva sulla poltroncina che si trovava di fianco al comò. Ad ogni passo che faceva percepiva la sua presenza, però non riusciva a comunicare con lui. Gli sembrava che il mondo fosse stranamente ovattato, che tutti i suoni fossero attutiti da quel peso enorme che gli gravava sul cuore. C’erano momenti in cui gli mancava il respiro, altri in cui gli sembrava che il cuore si sarebbe fermato. Che fosse questo essere morto? Forse no. Era quasi sicuro di essere vivo. Sherlock gli parlava in continuazione, anche se John non sapeva di cosa. Si era reso conto che c’era sempre e solo Sherlock con lui. Gli era sembrato che la signora Hudson lo avesse avvicinato un paio di volte per chiedere se volesse da mangiare, ma non era sicuro che tutto non fosse successo in un sogno. Ecco. Era un sogno. Un incubo, a dire il vero. Lui sapeva cosa fossero gli incubi. Ne soffriva da quando era tornato dall’Afghanistan. Sì, era un incubo. Si sarebbe svegliato, lo avrebbe raccontato a Mary e ne avrebbero riso insieme. Doveva solo riuscire a svegliarsi.

 

Il tono della voce di Sherlock era diverso dal solito. Da quando John era tornato a Baker Street, Sherlock era stato dolce e gentile, mai scortese. Ora lo sentiva seccato.

“Gary non puoi aspettare?”

“Gary? Chi è Gary?”

“Sherlock sono già passati tre giorni. Sai quanto siano importanti le prime ore per un’indagine.”

Sherlock era in piedi fra la poltrona di John ed il suo interlocutore, una roccia salda in difesa dell’amico.

“Vai a fare le tue domande a qualcun altro. John non può risponderti.”

“Greg. È Greg, non Gary. Possibile che Sherlock, l’intelligentissimo Sherlock, capace di ricordare qualsiasi cosa abbia visto o letto nella sua vita, non riesca a ricordare il semplice e comune nome di Lestrade?”

“Ho bisogno di sapere cosa abbia visto. John è un testimone oculare e potrebbe sapere qualcosa che indirizzi le indagini verso la pista giusta.”

Sherlock non si mosse di un millimetro. La barriera insormontabile.

“I testimoni oculari sono notoriamente inattendibili, soprattutto quando sono in un profondo stato di shock, come è ora John.”

“Stiamo perdendo tempo prezioso.” Intervenne Donovan

Sherlock le lanciò uno sguardo glaciale:

“Non credo proprio che il tuo tempo sia così prezioso, Donovan, anche se capisco che ti stia annoiando ora che Anderson si è trovato un altro hobbie – tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Lestrade – Di solito mi accusate di essere poco sensibile ai sentimenti delle persone, ma venire qui ad interrogare John proprio oggi non mi sembra un segno di grande sensibilità.”

“Che giorno è oggi? Perché Sherlock è così seccato dal fatto che Lestrade sia qui? Ora mi sveglio e lo chiedo a Mary.” Una fitta al cuore. Mary. La bambina. “Sherlock non mi ha mai lasciato nemmeno il giorno del matrimonio. E’ stato la mia ombra per tutto il tempo, fino all’inizio del ballo, poi è sparito nel nulla. E la sua promessa di esserci sempre per noi tre 1” Un’altra fitta. “Davvero Mary e la bambina non ci sono più? Perché respiro ancora?”

Un’altra voce si intromise nella discussione:

“Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Mycroft. Era lì quel giorno” – Perché mi ha fatto venire alla sua auto, Mycroft? Se non mi avesse chiamato, sarei stato io ad aprire la porta di casa e sarei morto con loro.”

Un silenzio sbigottito invase la stanza. Per la prima volta da giorni, gli occhi azzurri di John si spostarono dalla finestra per fissare Mycroft Holmes che sembrò stranamente molto a disagio.

“Non so di cosa stia parlando. Io ero qui a Baker Street con Sherlock.”

“No. Lei era là.” insistette John

Sherlock studiò prima io fratello, poi si girò verso John.

“John, – il tono di voce era dolce – forse ti confondi con un altro giorno.”

“No, sono sicuro che quel giorno Mycroft fosse a casa mia! – ribatté caparbamente – Mi ha detto che aveva un messaggio per te. Di solito mi fa prelevare da un’auto e dai suoi scagnozzi, facendomi portare in qualche luogo solitario o al Club. Stavolta non lo ha fatto, è venuto direttamente a casa mia. Ho detto a Mary di entrare e sono andato verso l’auto di Mycroft. Ho pensato che fosse davvero preoccupato per te, per essere venuto da me di persona. Poi la casa è esplosa.”

Sherlock si girò verso il fratello con aria interrogativa.

“Non ero io.”

John scattò in piedi:

“Sta dicendo che mi sono inventato tutto? Che non è vero che la casa è saltata in aria? Che è tutto solo un incubo?”

“Mycroft … “ la voce bassa di Sherlock includeva una minaccia neanche tanto velata.

Mycroft valutò la situazione per qualche secondo, poi si avvicinò a Watson rimanendo di fianco al fratello.

“So che può sembrare strano detto da me, ma sono veramente dispiaciuto per quello che le è successo John. Le credo quando dice di avermi visto, ma le garantisco che non ero io.”

John era interdetto. Fissò Mycroft con se non avesse capito quello che aveva detto:

“Sherlock?”

Anche il minore dei fratelli Holmes era spiazzato. In primo luogo dalla manifestazione di quasi compassione del fratello maggiore, poi dall’ammissione di credere a John, ma di non essere lui.

“Spiega.”

“Tu non capisci … Non mi sembrano né il momento né il luogo.”

Si poteva sentire quasi una punta di panico nella voce di Mycroft. Sherlock fissò il fratello con aria interrogativa. Stava accadendo qualcosa di veramente inaspettato: non aveva mai visto Mycroft così agitato e nervoso. Stava quasi sudando. Esitò un attimo, ma ribadì:

“Spiega.”

“John ha visto James.”

Il silenzio nella stanza era quasi palpabile. Erano tutti in attesa che Mycroft continuasse.

“Il mio fratello gemello James.”

John passò uno sguardo perplesso da Mycroft a Sherlock poi da Sherlock a Mycroft:

“Sta scherzando?”

Fu Sherlock a rispondere:

“Tu non hai un fratello gemello. Se lo avessi, io lo saprei.”

“No, tu non lo sapresti. – ribatté Mycroft – Per la tua sicurezza James è stato allontanato da casa quando eri ancora molto piccolo.”

“Per la mia sicurezza?”

“James ha un’intelligenza superiore anche alla tua, ma vede nell’umanità un noioso giocattolo da torturare per passarsi il tempo, cercando qualcuno che possa anche solo vagamente essere alla sua altezza. Quando tu sei nato, sei diventato il suo principale interesse di studio. Non entrerò nei dettagli, ma mamma e papà capirono che era un pericolo per te e lo mandarono in collegio. Purtroppo questo non migliorò la sua concezione dell’umanità. Dallo svolgere esperimenti sugli animali, passò a studiare gli esseri umani, sempre attraverso la tortura. Per lui è assolutamente normale: pensa che l’unico modo per avere una reazione vagamente interessante da parte di un essere umano comune sia portarlo al limite psico-fisico utilizzando qualsiasi mezzo. E più è doloroso meglio è. Scoprii che James si era dato al crimine nel periodo in cui collaboravo con Scotland Yard. Londra venne sconvolta da una serie di efferati omicidi di cui lui era colpevole. Lo feci arrestare.”

“E che fine gli hai fatto fare? – chiese sarcastico Sherlock – Lo hai mandato in qualche missione suicida, come volevi fare con me?”

“Certo che no! James è pericoloso e molto intelligente. Non esiste situazione da cui non potrebbe uscire, anche se le possibilità a suo favore fossero minime. Lo feci rinchiudere nel carcere di massima sicurezza più duro del paese, naturalmente nel modo più discreto possibile: non è facile fare carriera nel governo se tutti sanno che hai un gemello psicopatico.”

“Ovvio. – lo interruppe John – Perché questo James dovrebbe interessarsi a me?”

“Perché è un mezzo per arrivare a Sherlock.”

“Da quello che dici, dovrebbe essere in prigione.” disse Sherlock

“Ho recentemente scoperto che non è più in prigione da diversi anni.”

Sherlock guardò il fratello incredulo:

“Vuoi dire che è sfuggito alla TUA sorveglianza? Mycroft mi ero accorto che stavi diventando lento, ma non pensavo che fossimo al punto che perdessi il controllo di uno psicopatico!”

Mycroft era visibilmente irritato:

“Ti ho detto che è molto intelligente. È sfuggito al mio controllo in un momento in cui avevo altro da fare. Sono quasi sicuro che lui sia il burattinaio dietro Moriarty e Magnussen.”

Stavolta fu Lestrade ad intervenire:

“Vuole dire che suo fratello è stato complice di Moriarty e Magnussen?”

“Complice? – ribatté offeso Mycroft – Certo che no! James è stato il loro capo, quello che ha organizzato le loro operazioni, ovviamente!”

“Oh, certo. – disse sarcastico John – Come può un Holmes abbassarsi ad essere un semplice complice, deve per forza essere la mente criminale superiore dietro a tutto! Quindi, perché ci avrebbe scagliato contro Moriarty e Magnussen?”

“Per mettere alla prova Sherlock; voleva capire quali fossero il suo modo di ragionare ed agire, i suoi punti di forza e le sue debolezze. E temo che lei, John, rientri nei suoi punti di debolezza. James aveva fatto la stessa cosa con Readbeard.”

John lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Sherlock che rispose con riluttanza:

“Quando ero bambino avevo un cane che si chiamava Readbeard. Quando è morto, la sua perdita fu un grande dolore per me. – si rivolse al fratello – Stai cercando di dire che James ha ucciso Readbeard?”

Mycroft sospirò:

“Temo di sì. In quel periodo James convinse mamma e papà a farlo tornare a casa promettendo di fare il bravo. Loro non potevano pensare di avere allevato uno squilibrato, quindi gli concessero questa possibilità, ma non ti dissero che si trattava di un altro fratello per non sconvolgerti. Pensarono che fosse meglio vedere come si sarebbe comportato e poi decidere il da farsi. Io mi trovavo in Irlanda.”

“Gli Holmes: una famiglia di scienziati che studia il comportamento umano.” il sarcasmo di John stava rasentando l’ira, ma Mycroft lo ignorò e continuò il racconto:

“Purtroppo, James non riuscì a reprimere la propria natura molto a lungo. Decise di studiare le tue reazioni alla perdita di qualcosa a cui tenevi ed avvelenò lentamente Readbeard. Naturalmente mamma e papà lo capirono e lo rispedirono in collegio.”

John inspirò profondamente:

“Bene. Sono molto dispiaciuto per la perdita del tuo cane, Sherlock, ma questo cosa c’entra con me?”

“La damigella in pericolo.” rispose Sherlock

John lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

“Magnussen. Ha detto che ti ha fatto rapire e mettere nel falò perché voleva vedere quanto mi importasse di te: tu sei la mia damigella da salvare dal pericolo2.”

John passò nuovamente lo sguardo da Sherlock a Mycroft, poi ancora a Sherlock. Inspirò con il naso ed espirò dalla bocca per un paio di volte, stringendo i pugni così forte da sentire le unghie nella carne.

“Fatemi capire bene – disse con voce pericolosamente bassa e calma – quello che mi hanno fatto Moriarty e Magnussen, il giubbetto esplosivo ed il falò3, sarebbe stata tutta una brillante idea di vostro fratello James per capire quanto Sherlock tenesse a me?”

“Temo di sì.” rispose Mycroft

John inspirò ed espirò nuovamente con il cuore che batteva velocissimo. Sherlock gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, ma Watson, con un gesto brusco, la allontanò.

“No! Devo capire. – inspirò ancora e si rivolse a Mycoft – Mary … la casa che è esplosa …”

“John …” il nome dell’amico uscì dalla bocca di Sherlock come un suono pieno di dolore e compassione.

“Stai zitto, non interrompermi! – gli intimò Watson con voce bassissima – La casa che è saltata in aria … è stato lui? È stato James a farla esplodere?”

Sherlock guardò il fratello supplicandolo silenziosamente di non rispondere, ma John intercettò lo sguardo:

“Non si azzardi a non rispondere! – minacciò con la voce strozzata dall’ira – È stato il suo caro gemello a farmi questo!”

“Non ho prove …” iniziò Mycroft, ma John lo interruppe avvicinandosi minacciosamente al maggiore dei fratelli Holmes: “Non mi interessa che abbia le prove! Gente come lei non ha bisogno di prove per dire se è stato quello psicopatico ad assassinare mia moglie e mia figlia!”

“John …” cercò di intromettersi ancora Sherlock, ma il dottore allungò un braccio bloccando l’amico.

“Sì. – rispose Mycroft tutto d’un fiato – Non posso provarlo in alcun modo, ma la presenza di James a casa sua fa supporre che lui sia responsabile di quello che è successo.”

A John mancarono le gambe. Sherlock e Mycroft lo sorressero prontamente e lo accompagnarono alla poltrona. Watson mise la testa fra le gambe ed iniziò a respirare affannosamente.

“Un sacchetto. – ordinò Sherlock – Qualcuno prenda un sacchetto per farlo respirare!”

Prima che qualcuno si muovesse, John si appoggiò con la schiena alla poltrona ad occhi chiusi:

“Sto bene.” sussurrò

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere? – chiese preoccupato Sherlock – Chiamo un medico.”

“Sto bene. – ripeté Watson – Io sono un medico.” Il respiro era tornato normale e sarebbe sembrato tranquillo, ma la vena del collo pulsava troppo veloce. Nessuno, però, osava parlare. Finalmente, John ruppe il silenzio rimanendo ad occhi chiusi e parlando sempre a voce bassissima:

“Ricapitolando. Mycroft ha questo fratello gemello cattivo di nome James che ha deciso di studiare Sherlock privandolo di quello a cui tiene di più e, per farlo, ha fatto saltare in aria casa mia. – si fermò un attimo, poi aprì gli occhi azzurri e li fissò su Sherlock – Perché sono ancora vivo? Se davvero ti vuole privare di quello a cui tieni e tu tieni a me, perché non mi ha ucciso con Mary e la bambina? Perché mi ha chiamato alla sua auto?”

“Forse pensa che vederti morto mi farebbe meno male che vederti soffrire.”

John chiuse nuovamente gli occhi. “La sua damigella in pericolo. Cosa farebbe Sherlock per proteggermi? Cosa significa per lui il giuramento che ha fatto al matrimonio?”

“Quindi – riprese – ho perso Mary e la bambina per colpa tua.”

“John, è stato James. Vedrai che lo prenderemo e gli faremo pagare tutto.”

Watson aprì gli occhi e fissò Sherlock furiosamente:

“Oh, così VOI gli fareste pagare la morte di mia moglie e di mia figlia? – la voce era tagliente – Dimmi, Sherlock, sbaglio o hai ucciso Magnussen a sangue freddo e sei qui a piede libero come se nulla fosse?”

Sherlock era confuso dalla reazione di John:

“L’ho ucciso per proteggere te e Mary …”

“Non è vero. Lo hai ucciso per impedirgli di arrivare a Mycroft. In realtà voi fratelli Holmes vi ritenete talmente superiori al resto dell’umanità che ci usate come se fossimo pedine di una vostra scacchiera personale. Non vi interessate di nessuno se non di voi stessi.”

“John …”

“Zitto! – Watson scattò in piedi – Zitto, non dire una parola! Io ho perso tutto perché TUO fratello deve fare un esperimento con TE! Sono morte MIA moglie e MIA figlia, non solo il tuo stupido cane! –riprese a respirare affannosamente chiudendo gli occhi, poi ricominciò a parlare con voce sempre più bassa e tesa – Dal maledetto giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto la mia vita è stata un inferno. TU mi hai fatto passare di tutto ed hai anche avuto il coraggio di dirmi che è colpa mia, che sono IO a cercarmi questo tipo di vita perché non sono in grado di viverne una normale. Cosa sai TU di una vita normale? TU che non sei MAI stato normale, che pensi che l’umanità sia solo un insieme di noiosi insetti che attirano la tua attenzione per pochi secondi! – John poteva vedere il dolore salire negli occhi dell’amico “Dammi la forza di arrivare fino in fondo, non posso permettere che anche lui muoia per colpa mia.” – Ed è solo una finzione il fatto che tu mi considereresti diverso dagli altri. Se così fosse, non mi avresti fatto credere di essere morto per due anni. Hai inscenato la tua morte davanti a ME! Oh, non lo hai fatto per proteggermi da qualche pericolo nascosto. Oh, no. Mi hai USATO per convincere i tuoi nemici che fossi veramente morto ed avere carta bianca per agire. Ti sei totalmente disinteressato dei MIEI sentimenti e di quello che avrei passato dopo il tuo suicidio solo per raggiungere un TUO scopo personale. Poi, sei tornato a Londra e ti aspettavi che ti accogliessi a braccia aperte come se NULLA fosse accaduto.4”

“John …” la voce era quasi una supplica

Il cuore di John mancò un colpo, ma continuò inesorabile:

“Ed ora … ora sono ancora IO a pagare per te. – inspirò – Ora però basta. Vai al diavolo Sherlock Holmes. Tu ed i tuoi fratelli avete finito di giocare con la MIA vita. Non ti voglio più vedere. Stai lontano da me. Per me sei MORTO!”

Sherlock appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di John che si liberò della presa e lo colpì in piena faccia con un pugno. Colto di sorpresa, Sherlock cadde a terra. John incombeva su di lui con uno sguardo furioso a pugni chiusi. Lestrade si precipitò a fermarlo, mentre Mycroft soccorreva il fratello. Seguì un momento di silenzio, poi John voltò le spalle a Sherlock, incurante di qualsiasi cosa:

“Greg, potresti accompagnarmi al funerale di mia moglie?”

Lestrade guardò di sfuggita Sherlock e gli vide passare negli occhi uno sguardo ferito:

“John, ascolta …”

“Greg, non cercare di convincermi a perdonare Sherlock Holmes, non posso: mia moglie e mia figlia sono state uccise per colpa sua. Ti chiedo solo di accompagnarmi al funerale, altrimenti vado da solo. Non voglio più quell’uomo vicino a me.”

Lestrade sospirò:

“Non ti lascerò solo.”

“Grazie.”

John uscì dalla porta, senza aggiungere altro né voltarsi indietro.

Sherlock si alzò e cercò di rincorrerlo, ma Myscoft lo afferrò per un braccio e lo bloccò:

“Non seguirlo, non ora. È sconvolto per la morte della moglie e non sa quello che dice. Dagli tempo e vedrai che sarà lui a cercarti per chiederti scusa.”

“Devo andare al funerale, stargli vicino.”

“Non puoi. Vuoi che abbia un altro scatto come quello di ora al funerale della moglie?”

“Ha bisogno di me!” esclamò Sherlock con rabbia

“Non in questo momento. Ora ha bisogno di indirizzare la sua rabbia verso qualcuno e quel qualcuno sei tu. Mi dispiace, Sherlock, so quanto sia importante John per te, ma devi lasciargli un po’ di spazio.”

“Non posso lasciarlo solo.” insistette caparbio il più giovane dei fratelli Holmes.

Mycroft sospirò:

“Va bene. Andremo al funerale, ma staremo lontani da lui, d’accordo?”

Senza ribattere, Sherlock prese il cappotto ed uscì da Baker Street.

 

Il funerale era finito. I partecipanti avevano salutato John uno ad uno. Non che lui ricordasse qualcuno in particolare. Solo un susseguirsi di visi tristi e parole di circostanza. Ora era solo davanti alla bara di Mary. Si era perfettamente reso conto della presenza di Sherlock, ma lo aveva deliberatamente ignorato, guardando ostinatamente da ogni parte fuorché dalla sua. Lo aveva fatto in modo così evidente che persino una persona non dotata delle qualità di osservazione di Holmes si sarebbe accorta che lo stava facendo apposta. Lo faceva stare male ferire Sherlock, ma aveva già perso troppe persone ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggere una delle poche che gli rimanevano. Lestrade si era offerto di ospitarlo, ma John aveva declinato l’offerta facendogli capire che avrebbe preferito trascorrere la notte in un hotel, solo. Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi alla solitudine: non poteva permettere che qualcuno finisse in situazioni pericolose per colpa sua. Era solo nel cimitero e la sera stava calando lentamente portando un vento che soffiava leggero. La schiena gli faceva male perché l’aveva tenuta in una posizione innaturalmente rigida per tutto il tempo del funerale. Quella postura era la sua difesa contro il dolore che gli stava opprimendo il cuore. Per Mary. Per la bambina. Per Sherlock. Accarezzò la bara per un’ultima volta, poi si avviò verso l’uscita del cimitero. Quando si accorse dei due uomini che sbucarono da dietro le lapidi era troppo tardi per una reazione. Uno lo immobilizzò prendendolo per il collo, mentre l’altro lo colpiva con una scarica di teaser. Tentò di divincolarsi dalla stretta, ma l’uomo era troppo forte e presto la scarica elettrica fece il suo effetto: John Watson scivolò inesorabilmente in un tunnel buio.

 

 

 

 

Note

1 Nell’episodio 3x02 “The Sign of Three” Sherlock è costantemente attaccato a John per tutto il matrimonio, salvo poi allontanarsi da solo quando iniziano i balli, subito dopo aver promesso di esserci sempre per loro tre.

2 Nell’episodio 3x03 “His Last Vow” Magnussen mostra a Sherlock e John il filmato in cui Holmes salva Watson dal falò nella 3x01 “The Empty Hearse” e definisce il dottore la “damigella in pericolo” del detective.

3 John si riferisce a quanto successo negli episodi 1x03 “The Great Game” dove Moriarty gli fa indossare un giubbotto esplosivo per l’incontro con Sherlock in piscina e 3x01 “The Empty Hearse” dove viene rapito e messo dentro ad un falò, anche se si scopre da chi solo nella 3x03 “His Last Vow”.  
John Watson era seduto sulla sua poltrona a Baker Street. Era lì che trascorreva il suo tempo dal giorno dell’esplosione che gli aveva portato via Mary e la bambina. Si alzava dal letto, scendeva le scale che dalla sua stanza portavano al salotto, poi si sedeva a fissare la finestra davanti a sé fino a quando non era ora di tornare in camera ed a letto. Non una parola, nessuna interazione con il resto del mondo, a parte il minimo indispensabile per organizzare la cerimonia funebre. Era cosciente del fatto che Sherlock fosse costantemente presente al suo fianco. Lo sentiva muoversi nella sua stanza quando si svegliava. Forse dormiva sulla poltroncina che si trovava di fianco al comò. Ad ogni passo che faceva percepiva la sua presenza, però non riusciva a comunicare con lui. Gli sembrava che il mondo fosse stranamente ovattato, che tutti i suoni fossero attutiti da quel peso enorme che gli gravava sul cuore. C’erano momenti in cui gli mancava il respiro, altri in cui gli sembrava che il cuore si sarebbe fermato. Che fosse questo essere morto? Forse no. Era quasi sicuro di essere vivo. Sherlock gli parlava in continuazione, anche se John non sapeva di cosa. Si era reso conto che c’era sempre e solo Sherlock con lui. Gli era sembrato che la signora Hudson lo avesse avvicinato un paio di volte per chiedere se volesse da mangiare, ma non era sicuro che tutto non fosse successo in un sogno. Ecco. Era un sogno. Un incubo, a dire il vero. Lui sapeva cosa fossero gli incubi. Ne soffriva da quando era tornato dall’Afghanistan. Sì, era un incubo. Si sarebbe svegliato, lo avrebbe raccontato a Mary e ne avrebbero riso insieme. Doveva solo riuscire a svegliarsi.

 

Il tono della voce di Sherlock era diverso dal solito. Da quando John era tornato a Baker Street, Sherlock era stato dolce e gentile, mai scortese. Ora lo sentiva seccato.

“Gary non puoi aspettare?”

“Gary? Chi è Gary?”

“Sherlock sono già passati tre giorni. Sai quanto siano importanti le prime ore per un’indagine.”

Sherlock era in piedi fra la poltrona di John ed il suo interlocutore, una roccia salda in difesa dell’amico.

“Vai a fare le tue domande a qualcun altro. John non può risponderti.”

“Greg. È Greg, non Gary. Possibile che Sherlock, l’intelligentissimo Sherlock, capace di ricordare qualsiasi cosa abbia visto o letto nella sua vita, non riesca a ricordare il semplice e comune nome di Lestrade?”

“Ho bisogno di sapere cosa abbia visto. John è un testimone oculare e potrebbe sapere qualcosa che indirizzi le indagini verso la pista giusta.”

Sherlock non si mosse di un millimetro. La barriera insormontabile.

“I testimoni oculari sono notoriamente inattendibili, soprattutto quando sono in un profondo stato di shock, come è ora John.”

“Stiamo perdendo tempo prezioso.” Intervenne Donovan

Sherlock le lanciò uno sguardo glaciale:

“Non credo proprio che il tuo tempo sia così prezioso, Donovan, anche se capisco che ti stia annoiando ora che Anderson si è trovato un altro hobbie – tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Lestrade – Di solito mi accusate di essere poco sensibile ai sentimenti delle persone, ma venire qui ad interrogare John proprio oggi non mi sembra un segno di grande sensibilità.”

“Che giorno è oggi? Perché Sherlock è così seccato dal fatto che Lestrade sia qui? Ora mi sveglio e lo chiedo a Mary.” Una fitta al cuore. Mary. La bambina. “Sherlock non mi ha mai lasciato nemmeno il giorno del matrimonio. E’ stato la mia ombra per tutto il tempo, fino all’inizio del ballo, poi è sparito nel nulla. E la sua promessa di esserci sempre per noi tre 1” Un’altra fitta. “Davvero Mary e la bambina non ci sono più? Perché respiro ancora?”

Un’altra voce si intromise nella discussione:

“Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Mycroft. Era lì quel giorno” – Perché mi ha fatto venire alla sua auto, Mycroft? Se non mi avesse chiamato, sarei stato io ad aprire la porta di casa e sarei morto con loro.”

Un silenzio sbigottito invase la stanza. Per la prima volta da giorni, gli occhi azzurri di John si spostarono dalla finestra per fissare Mycroft Holmes che sembrò stranamente molto a disagio.

“Non so di cosa stia parlando. Io ero qui a Baker Street con Sherlock.”

“No. Lei era là.” insistette John

Sherlock studiò prima io fratello, poi si girò verso John.

“John, – il tono di voce era dolce – forse ti confondi con un altro giorno.”

“No, sono sicuro che quel giorno Mycroft fosse a casa mia! – ribatté caparbamente – Mi ha detto che aveva un messaggio per te. Di solito mi fa prelevare da un’auto e dai suoi scagnozzi, facendomi portare in qualche luogo solitario o al Club. Stavolta non lo ha fatto, è venuto direttamente a casa mia. Ho detto a Mary di entrare e sono andato verso l’auto di Mycroft. Ho pensato che fosse davvero preoccupato per te, per essere venuto da me di persona. Poi la casa è esplosa.”

Sherlock si girò verso il fratello con aria interrogativa.

“Non ero io.”

John scattò in piedi:

“Sta dicendo che mi sono inventato tutto? Che non è vero che la casa è saltata in aria? Che è tutto solo un incubo?”

“Mycroft … “ la voce bassa di Sherlock includeva una minaccia neanche tanto velata.

Mycroft valutò la situazione per qualche secondo, poi si avvicinò a Watson rimanendo di fianco al fratello.

“So che può sembrare strano detto da me, ma sono veramente dispiaciuto per quello che le è successo John. Le credo quando dice di avermi visto, ma le garantisco che non ero io.”

John era interdetto. Fissò Mycroft con se non avesse capito quello che aveva detto:

“Sherlock?”

Anche il minore dei fratelli Holmes era spiazzato. In primo luogo dalla manifestazione di quasi compassione del fratello maggiore, poi dall’ammissione di credere a John, ma di non essere lui.

“Spiega.”

“Tu non capisci … Non mi sembrano né il momento né il luogo.”

Si poteva sentire quasi una punta di panico nella voce di Mycroft. Sherlock fissò il fratello con aria interrogativa. Stava accadendo qualcosa di veramente inaspettato: non aveva mai visto Mycroft così agitato e nervoso. Stava quasi sudando. Esitò un attimo, ma ribadì:

“Spiega.”

“John ha visto James.”

Il silenzio nella stanza era quasi palpabile. Erano tutti in attesa che Mycroft continuasse.

“Il mio fratello gemello James.”

John passò uno sguardo perplesso da Mycroft a Sherlock poi da Sherlock a Mycroft:

“Sta scherzando?”

Fu Sherlock a rispondere:

“Tu non hai un fratello gemello. Se lo avessi, io lo saprei.”

“No, tu non lo sapresti. – ribatté Mycroft – Per la tua sicurezza James è stato allontanato da casa quando eri ancora molto piccolo.”

“Per la mia sicurezza?”

“James ha un’intelligenza superiore anche alla tua, ma vede nell’umanità un noioso giocattolo da torturare per passarsi il tempo, cercando qualcuno che possa anche solo vagamente essere alla sua altezza. Quando tu sei nato, sei diventato il suo principale interesse di studio. Non entrerò nei dettagli, ma mamma e papà capirono che era un pericolo per te e lo mandarono in collegio. Purtroppo questo non migliorò la sua concezione dell’umanità. Dallo svolgere esperimenti sugli animali, passò a studiare gli esseri umani, sempre attraverso la tortura. Per lui è assolutamente normale: pensa che l’unico modo per avere una reazione vagamente interessante da parte di un essere umano comune sia portarlo al limite psico-fisico utilizzando qualsiasi mezzo. E più è doloroso meglio è. Scoprii che James si era dato al crimine nel periodo in cui collaboravo con Scotland Yard. Londra venne sconvolta da una serie di efferati omicidi di cui lui era colpevole. Lo feci arrestare.”

“E che fine gli hai fatto fare? – chiese sarcastico Sherlock – Lo hai mandato in qualche missione suicida, come volevi fare con me?”

“Certo che no! James è pericoloso e molto intelligente. Non esiste situazione da cui non potrebbe uscire, anche se le possibilità a suo favore fossero minime. Lo feci rinchiudere nel carcere di massima sicurezza più duro del paese, naturalmente nel modo più discreto possibile: non è facile fare carriera nel governo se tutti sanno che hai un gemello psicopatico.”

“Ovvio. – lo interruppe John – Perché questo James dovrebbe interessarsi a me?”

“Perché è un mezzo per arrivare a Sherlock.”

“Da quello che dici, dovrebbe essere in prigione.” disse Sherlock

“Ho recentemente scoperto che non è più in prigione da diversi anni.”

Sherlock guardò il fratello incredulo:

“Vuoi dire che è sfuggito alla TUA sorveglianza? Mycroft mi ero accorto che stavi diventando lento, ma non pensavo che fossimo al punto che perdessi il controllo di uno psicopatico!”

Mycroft era visibilmente irritato:

“Ti ho detto che è molto intelligente. È sfuggito al mio controllo in un momento in cui avevo altro da fare. Sono quasi sicuro che lui sia il burattinaio dietro Moriarty e Magnussen.”

Stavolta fu Lestrade ad intervenire:

“Vuole dire che suo fratello è stato complice di Moriarty e Magnussen?”

“Complice? – ribatté offeso Mycroft – Certo che no! James è stato il loro capo, quello che ha organizzato le loro operazioni, ovviamente!”

“Oh, certo. – disse sarcastico John – Come può un Holmes abbassarsi ad essere un semplice complice, deve per forza essere la mente criminale superiore dietro a tutto! Quindi, perché ci avrebbe scagliato contro Moriarty e Magnussen?”

“Per mettere alla prova Sherlock; voleva capire quali fossero il suo modo di ragionare ed agire, i suoi punti di forza e le sue debolezze. E temo che lei, John, rientri nei suoi punti di debolezza. James aveva fatto la stessa cosa con Readbeard.”

John lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Sherlock che rispose con riluttanza:

“Quando ero bambino avevo un cane che si chiamava Readbeard. Quando è morto, la sua perdita fu un grande dolore per me. – si rivolse al fratello – Stai cercando di dire che James ha ucciso Readbeard?”

Mycroft sospirò:

“Temo di sì. In quel periodo James convinse mamma e papà a farlo tornare a casa promettendo di fare il bravo. Loro non potevano pensare di avere allevato uno squilibrato, quindi gli concessero questa possibilità, ma non ti dissero che si trattava di un altro fratello per non sconvolgerti. Pensarono che fosse meglio vedere come si sarebbe comportato e poi decidere il da farsi. Io mi trovavo in Irlanda.”

“Gli Holmes: una famiglia di scienziati che studia il comportamento umano.” il sarcasmo di John stava rasentando l’ira, ma Mycroft lo ignorò e continuò il racconto:

“Purtroppo, James non riuscì a reprimere la propria natura molto a lungo. Decise di studiare le tue reazioni alla perdita di qualcosa a cui tenevi ed avvelenò lentamente Readbeard. Naturalmente mamma e papà lo capirono e lo rispedirono in collegio.”

John inspirò profondamente:

“Bene. Sono molto dispiaciuto per la perdita del tuo cane, Sherlock, ma questo cosa c’entra con me?”

“La damigella in pericolo.” rispose Sherlock

John lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

“Magnussen. Ha detto che ti ha fatto rapire e mettere nel falò perché voleva vedere quanto mi importasse di te: tu sei la mia damigella da salvare dal pericolo2.”

John passò nuovamente lo sguardo da Sherlock a Mycroft, poi ancora a Sherlock. Inspirò con il naso ed espirò dalla bocca per un paio di volte, stringendo i pugni così forte da sentire le unghie nella carne.

“Fatemi capire bene – disse con voce pericolosamente bassa e calma – quello che mi hanno fatto Moriarty e Magnussen, il giubbetto esplosivo ed il falò3, sarebbe stata tutta una brillante idea di vostro fratello James per capire quanto Sherlock tenesse a me?”

“Temo di sì.” rispose Mycroft

John inspirò ed espirò nuovamente con il cuore che batteva velocissimo. Sherlock gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, ma Watson, con un gesto brusco, la allontanò.

“No! Devo capire. – inspirò ancora e si rivolse a Mycoft – Mary … la casa che è esplosa …”

“John …” il nome dell’amico uscì dalla bocca di Sherlock come un suono pieno di dolore e compassione.

“Stai zitto, non interrompermi! – gli intimò Watson con voce bassissima – La casa che è saltata in aria … è stato lui? È stato James a farla esplodere?”

Sherlock guardò il fratello supplicandolo silenziosamente di non rispondere, ma John intercettò lo sguardo:

“Non si azzardi a non rispondere! – minacciò con la voce strozzata dall’ira – È stato il suo caro gemello a farmi questo!”

“Non ho prove …” iniziò Mycroft, ma John lo interruppe avvicinandosi minacciosamente al maggiore dei fratelli Holmes: “Non mi interessa che abbia le prove! Gente come lei non ha bisogno di prove per dire se è stato quello psicopatico ad assassinare mia moglie e mia figlia!”

“John …” cercò di intromettersi ancora Sherlock, ma il dottore allungò un braccio bloccando l’amico.

“Sì. – rispose Mycroft tutto d’un fiato – Non posso provarlo in alcun modo, ma la presenza di James a casa sua fa supporre che lui sia responsabile di quello che è successo.”

A John mancarono le gambe. Sherlock e Mycroft lo sorressero prontamente e lo accompagnarono alla poltrona. Watson mise la testa fra le gambe ed iniziò a respirare affannosamente.

“Un sacchetto. – ordinò Sherlock – Qualcuno prenda un sacchetto per farlo respirare!”

Prima che qualcuno si muovesse, John si appoggiò con la schiena alla poltrona ad occhi chiusi:

“Sto bene.” sussurrò

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere? – chiese preoccupato Sherlock – Chiamo un medico.”

“Sto bene. – ripeté Watson – Io sono un medico.” Il respiro era tornato normale e sarebbe sembrato tranquillo, ma la vena del collo pulsava troppo veloce. Nessuno, però, osava parlare. Finalmente, John ruppe il silenzio rimanendo ad occhi chiusi e parlando sempre a voce bassissima:

“Ricapitolando. Mycroft ha questo fratello gemello cattivo di nome James che ha deciso di studiare Sherlock privandolo di quello a cui tiene di più e, per farlo, ha fatto saltare in aria casa mia. – si fermò un attimo, poi aprì gli occhi azzurri e li fissò su Sherlock – Perché sono ancora vivo? Se davvero ti vuole privare di quello a cui tieni e tu tieni a me, perché non mi ha ucciso con Mary e la bambina? Perché mi ha chiamato alla sua auto?”

“Forse pensa che vederti morto mi farebbe meno male che vederti soffrire.”

John chiuse nuovamente gli occhi. “La sua damigella in pericolo. Cosa farebbe Sherlock per proteggermi? Cosa significa per lui il giuramento che ha fatto al matrimonio?”

“Quindi – riprese – ho perso Mary e la bambina per colpa tua.”

“John, è stato James. Vedrai che lo prenderemo e gli faremo pagare tutto.”

Watson aprì gli occhi e fissò Sherlock furiosamente:

“Oh, così VOI gli fareste pagare la morte di mia moglie e di mia figlia? – la voce era tagliente – Dimmi, Sherlock, sbaglio o hai ucciso Magnussen a sangue freddo e sei qui a piede libero come se nulla fosse?”

Sherlock era confuso dalla reazione di John:

“L’ho ucciso per proteggere te e Mary …”

“Non è vero. Lo hai ucciso per impedirgli di arrivare a Mycroft. In realtà voi fratelli Holmes vi ritenete talmente superiori al resto dell’umanità che ci usate come se fossimo pedine di una vostra scacchiera personale. Non vi interessate di nessuno se non di voi stessi.”

“John …”

“Zitto! – Watson scattò in piedi – Zitto, non dire una parola! Io ho perso tutto perché TUO fratello deve fare un esperimento con TE! Sono morte MIA moglie e MIA figlia, non solo il tuo stupido cane! –riprese a respirare affannosamente chiudendo gli occhi, poi ricominciò a parlare con voce sempre più bassa e tesa – Dal maledetto giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto la mia vita è stata un inferno. TU mi hai fatto passare di tutto ed hai anche avuto il coraggio di dirmi che è colpa mia, che sono IO a cercarmi questo tipo di vita perché non sono in grado di viverne una normale. Cosa sai TU di una vita normale? TU che non sei MAI stato normale, che pensi che l’umanità sia solo un insieme di noiosi insetti che attirano la tua attenzione per pochi secondi! – John poteva vedere il dolore salire negli occhi dell’amico “Dammi la forza di arrivare fino in fondo, non posso permettere che anche lui muoia per colpa mia.” – Ed è solo una finzione il fatto che tu mi considereresti diverso dagli altri. Se così fosse, non mi avresti fatto credere di essere morto per due anni. Hai inscenato la tua morte davanti a ME! Oh, non lo hai fatto per proteggermi da qualche pericolo nascosto. Oh, no. Mi hai USATO per convincere i tuoi nemici che fossi veramente morto ed avere carta bianca per agire. Ti sei totalmente disinteressato dei MIEI sentimenti e di quello che avrei passato dopo il tuo suicidio solo per raggiungere un TUO scopo personale. Poi, sei tornato a Londra e ti aspettavi che ti accogliessi a braccia aperte come se NULLA fosse accaduto.4”

“John …” la voce era quasi una supplica

Il cuore di John mancò un colpo, ma continuò inesorabile:

“Ed ora … ora sono ancora IO a pagare per te. – inspirò – Ora però basta. Vai al diavolo Sherlock Holmes. Tu ed i tuoi fratelli avete finito di giocare con la MIA vita. Non ti voglio più vedere. Stai lontano da me. Per me sei MORTO!”

Sherlock appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di John che si liberò della presa e lo colpì in piena faccia con un pugno. Colto di sorpresa, Sherlock cadde a terra. John incombeva su di lui con uno sguardo furioso a pugni chiusi. Lestrade si precipitò a fermarlo, mentre Mycroft soccorreva il fratello. Seguì un momento di silenzio, poi John voltò le spalle a Sherlock, incurante di qualsiasi cosa:

“Greg, potresti accompagnarmi al funerale di mia moglie?”

Lestrade guardò di sfuggita Sherlock e gli vide passare negli occhi uno sguardo ferito:

“John, ascolta …”

“Greg, non cercare di convincermi a perdonare Sherlock Holmes, non posso: mia moglie e mia figlia sono state uccise per colpa sua. Ti chiedo solo di accompagnarmi al funerale, altrimenti vado da solo. Non voglio più quell’uomo vicino a me.”

Lestrade sospirò:

“Non ti lascerò solo.”

“Grazie.”

John uscì dalla porta, senza aggiungere altro né voltarsi indietro.

Sherlock si alzò e cercò di rincorrerlo, ma Myscoft lo afferrò per un braccio e lo bloccò:

“Non seguirlo, non ora. È sconvolto per la morte della moglie e non sa quello che dice. Dagli tempo e vedrai che sarà lui a cercarti per chiederti scusa.”

“Devo andare al funerale, stargli vicino.”

“Non puoi. Vuoi che abbia un altro scatto come quello di ora al funerale della moglie?”

“Ha bisogno di me!” esclamò Sherlock con rabbia

“Non in questo momento. Ora ha bisogno di indirizzare la sua rabbia verso qualcuno e quel qualcuno sei tu. Mi dispiace, Sherlock, so quanto sia importante John per te, ma devi lasciargli un po’ di spazio.”

“Non posso lasciarlo solo.” insistette caparbio il più giovane dei fratelli Holmes.

Mycroft sospirò:

“Va bene. Andremo al funerale, ma staremo lontani da lui, d’accordo?”

Senza ribattere, Sherlock prese il cappotto ed uscì da Baker Street.

 

Il funerale era finito. I partecipanti avevano salutato John uno ad uno. Non che lui ricordasse qualcuno in particolare. Solo un susseguirsi di visi tristi e parole di circostanza. Ora era solo davanti alla bara di Mary. Si era perfettamente reso conto della presenza di Sherlock, ma lo aveva deliberatamente ignorato, guardando ostinatamente da ogni parte fuorché dalla sua. Lo aveva fatto in modo così evidente che persino una persona non dotata delle qualità di osservazione di Holmes si sarebbe accorta che lo stava facendo apposta. Lo faceva stare male ferire Sherlock, ma aveva già perso troppe persone ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggere una delle poche che gli rimanevano. Lestrade si era offerto di ospitarlo, ma John aveva declinato l’offerta facendogli capire che avrebbe preferito trascorrere la notte in un hotel, solo. Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi alla solitudine: non poteva permettere che qualcuno finisse in situazioni pericolose per colpa sua. Era solo nel cimitero e la sera stava calando lentamente portando un vento che soffiava leggero. La schiena gli faceva male perché l’aveva tenuta in una posizione innaturalmente rigida per tutto il tempo del funerale. Quella postura era la sua difesa contro il dolore che gli stava opprimendo il cuore. Per Mary. Per la bambina. Per Sherlock. Accarezzò la bara per un’ultima volta, poi si avviò verso l’uscita del cimitero. Quando si accorse dei due uomini che sbucarono da dietro le lapidi era troppo tardi per una reazione. Uno lo immobilizzò prendendolo per il collo, mentre l’altro lo colpiva con una scarica di teaser. Tentò di divincolarsi dalla stretta, ma l’uomo era troppo forte e presto la scarica elettrica fece il suo effetto: John Watson scivolò inesorabilmente in un tunnel buio.

 

 

 

 

Note

1 Nell’episodio 3x02 “The Sign of Three” Sherlock è costantemente attaccato a John per tutto il matrimonio, salvo poi allontanarsi da solo quando iniziano i balli, subito dopo aver promesso di esserci sempre per loro tre.

2 Nell’episodio 3x03 “His Last Vow” Magnussen mostra a Sherlock e John il filmato in cui Holmes salva Watson dal falò nella 3x01 “The Empty Hearse” e definisce il dottore la “damigella in pericolo” del detective.

3 John si riferisce a quanto successo negli episodi 1x03 “The Great Game” dove Moriarty gli fa indossare un giubbotto esplosivo per l’incontro con Sherlock in piscina e 3x01 “The Empty Hearse” dove viene rapito e messo dentro ad un falò, anche se si scopre da chi solo nella 3x03 “His Last Vow”.


	3. Nel buio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Holmes si presenta a John Watson e gli promette l'inferno, mentre tutti pensano che abbia lasciato Londra.

Il suono lancinante riempiva il buio. Non riusciva a capire dove fosse e come fosse arrivato in quel luogo freddo e senza confini. Era emerso dall’incoscienza con quel lugubre lamento senza fine nelle orecchie e non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso. John Watson stava raggomitolato a terra e tentava inutilmente di allontanare il suono coprendosi le orecchie.

 

Sherlock e Mycroft Holmes erano rientrati a Baker Street subito dopo il funerale. Il fratello maggiore aveva fatto fatica a convincere il minore a lasciare solo l’amico, ma l’ostinata indifferenza di John aveva costretto Sherlock ad accettare i suggerimenti di Mycroft. Erano seduti nel salotto, Sherlock nella sua poltrona con le gambe raccolte sotto il mento e Mycroft in quella di John.

“Avremmo dovuto riportarlo qui.”

“Sherlock non essere petulante, John ti ha ignorato per tutto il tempo e ti ha detto chiaramente cosa pensa di te. Anzi, direi di tutta la famiglia.”

Sherlock saltò giù dalla poltrona mettendosi in piedi con uno scatto fluido:

“Mycroft sei più intelligente di così. Anche tu lo conosci e sai che stava mentendo, quando ha detto che non mi vuole più vedere.”

“Non puoi esserne sicuro. – ribatté Mycroft lentamente – E non puoi dargli torto se non vuole più avere nulla a che spartire con noi. E non mi riferisco solo a quello che ha passato per colpa tua. L’ho tenuto d’occhio, mentre tu giravi l’Europa per smantellare l’organizzazione di Moriarty. Ha passato due anni veramente difficili. Mary lo ha aiutato molto ed ora ha perso anche lei.”

“Mary. Già. – il tono era accusatorio – Come hai potuto permettere che entrasse nella vita di John?”

Mycroft guardò il fratello fra l’offeso ed il sorpreso:

“Stai scherzando, vero? Tu eri morto per lui! Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Andare da John e dirgli che non poteva rifarsi una vita perché non sarebbe stato giusto per il tuo ricordo se lui avesse trovato qualcuno che alleviasse la sua solitudine?”

“Oh, certo! Tu hai trovato normale che una ex spia entrasse nella vita di John! Una coincidenza, giusto?”

Mycroft fissò lo sguardo verso la finestra, irritato.

 

Greg Lestrade entrò nel suo ufficio a Scotland Yard tenendo in mano il bicchiere del caffè. Donovan gli stava gironzolando intorno e gli spiegava che non avevano fatto passi avanti nelle indagini sull’esplosione che aveva ucciso Mary Watson.

“Capo, pensi che Sherlock si intrometterà nelle indagini?”

Lestrade le lanciò un’occhiata esasperata:

“In che modo pensi che potremmo tenerlo fuori? Hanno ucciso la moglie del suo migliore amico!”

Donovan esitava:

“Bhè … dopo la lite con Watson … il dottore non lo vuole più fra i piedi … e, se posso dire la mia … “

Lestrade la interruppe bruscamente:

“No! Non puoi dire la tua! So cosa pensi e non mi interessa! – appoggiò così violentemente il bicchiere sulla scrivania che il coperchio saltò via e spruzzi di caffè si sparsero sulle carte – Maledizione!! Donovan vai a fare tutto quello che ti pare, ma sparisci dalla mia vista!”

Iniziò ad allontanare le carte dal caffè versato, mentre la sua mente tornava allo scontro fra Watson ed Holmes. Non aveva mai visto Sherlock così in difficoltà. L’amicizia di John era importante per Sherlock. In un qualche strano modo che non riusciva a capire, sembrava che Watson fosse l’anima che Holmes non riusciva ad esprimere. I due uomini si integravano, come le due metà di un unico essere intelligente e compassionevole. Cosa sarebbe successo se John avesse davvero escluso Sherlock dalla sua vita? Non riuscì a formulare alcuna ipotesi. Si trovò la busta fra le mani in modo inaspettato. Non l’aveva notata e riconobbe subito la grafia. Se la rigirò fra le mani senza sapere cosa aspettarsi e la aprì con un certo disagio. Scorse velocemente le poche righe. Si sedette e rilesse la lettera con più calma, cercando di capire se potessero esserci dei significati nascosti. Si passò la mano libera sulla testa e sul viso, poi, con un sospiro, si alzò ficcandosi la lettera in tasca ed uscì senza dire una parola.

 

“Sto ancora aspettando una risposta. – disse Sherlock tornando a sedere e congiungendo la mani davanti al viso – Sappiamo entrambi che le coincidenze non esistono. Da quanto tempo sai che James è la mente dietro a tutto e perché non me lo hai detto?”

“Ho cercato di risolvere la faccenda senza coinvolgerti per proteggerti. Se ti avessi raccontato di lui non ti saresti dato pace fino a quando non lo avessi trovato, ma lui non è come gli altri criminali con cui hai avuto a che fare. James non ha alcun tipo di scrupolo, non gli importa nulla del resto dell’umanità e non farebbe alcuna eccezione per te, solo perché sei suo fratello. Inoltre è estremamente intelligente e sempre dieci passi avanti a chiunque: è molto pericoloso e TU – sottolineò puntandogli contro il dito – devi stargli lontano, per il tuo bene e per quello delle persone a cui tieni, a cominciare da John. – si interruppe un attimo – Comunque, sì, ho trovato strano che una donna come Mary incontrasse “casualmente” John, ma non si è mai dimostrata un pericolo per lui o avrei sistemato la cosa.”

“Darò la caccia a James. Insieme a John.”

“No. Tu non lo farai!”

“È da quando sono un bambino che penso a cosa sarebbe se tu fossi un genio del male ed ora che questa eventualità si è rivelata reale, voglio trovare James e fargli pagare quello che ha fatto a John.”

“Watson non tornerà. Te lo ha detto chiaramente.”

“Sappiamo entrambi che John stava mentendo.”

Mycroft emise una specie di risata:

“Ah! Ti stai illudendo! John non tornerà mai a lavorare con te.”

 

Il suono continuava a lacerare il buio. Non era una musica, ma un lungo lamento senza fine. Il tempo non aveva senso. Non poteva pensare. Aveva provato a spostarsi per vedere se in qualche angolo di quel luogo oscuro il suono potesse essere più fievole o trovare un interruttore per fermarlo, ma ad ogni suo tentativo sembrava rispondere un aumento del volume che faceva vibrare ogni parte del suo essere fino a penetrare la sua anima. Non sapeva che parte di quel lamento era la sua stessa voce, che urlava disperata per fermare quella tortura. Non sentiva neppure le lacrime scivolare silenziose sulle guance.

 

Lestrade arrivò al 221/b di Baker Street troppo velocemente. Sperava quasi che non fosse in casa, invece non solo Sherlock c’era, ma era con Mycroft. I due fratelli Holmes insieme. Fantastico.

“Cosa ha in tasca?” chiese Sherlock

Lestrade lo fissò seccato e decise che non fosse il caso di girare troppo intorno alla cosa:

“Ho una lettera di John.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte:

“Perché John le dovrebbe scrivere?”

Lestrade sospirò, si massaggiò la nuca e cercò di scegliere accuratamente le parole:

“Dopo quello che è successo, John ha deciso di lasciare Londra per un po’. - spostò il peso del corpo da una gamba all’altra, visibilmente a disagio – Vuole che ti dica di non cercarlo.”

 

“John?”

La voce sembrava arrivare da molto lontano. Ovattata. Dolce. Sherlock. Lo aveva trovato. Salvato. Ancora.

“John?”

Nessuna emozione. Solo il suo nome. Da quanto tempo aveva perso conoscenza? Ricordava di essersi svegliato, avvolto dal buio e dal lamento assordante, ma non di essere svenuto. Aprì gli occhi, ma la luce lo accecò. Li richiuse immediatamente, coprendoseli con una mano.

 

“John vuole lasciare Londra? – chiese Sherlock un po’ sorpreso – Pensavo che volesse trovare il colpevole della morte di Mary e della bambina.”

“Infatti. – rispose Lestrade – Nella lettera scrive che si terrà in contatto come me per essere aggiornato sulle indagini, ma vuole che tu ne sia escluso … e che non lo cerchi.”

“Sciocchezze. – Sherlock agitò la mano come se volesse allontanare una mosca molesta – John sa che sono l’unico che possa risolvere questo caso e farlo velocemente. Non mi escluderebbe mai né dalle indagini né dalla sua vita. Lui ha bisogno di me. Io troverò il colpevole, John tornerà a vivere a Baker Street e riprenderemo ad indagare come facevamo prima che sposasse Mary.”

Lestrade sospirò e lanciò un’occhiata a Mycroft, sperando in un aiuto.

 

“John?”

Socchiuse gli occhi mentre si puntellava con le mani e si metteva a sedere appoggiando la schiena al muro freddo che si trovava alle sue spalle. La vista era offuscata, ma riuscì ad individuare davanti a sé un letto attaccato per un lato alla parete, un lavandino e un water alla destra, mentre a sinistra c’era un vetro che sostituiva completamente quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la quarta parete della stanza. Dall’altra parte della lastra trasparente era seduto un uomo.

“Bentornato fra noi, John. Penso che ti debba sentire abbastanza frastornato, però sono molto soddisfatto di te. Non avrei mai pensato che avresti resistito così tanto, prima di svenire per il suono. Tanti uomini sono crollati molto prima di quanto abbia fatto tu. Bravo. Del resto, avrei dovuto immaginarlo che fossi di una tempra forte. Il mio fratellino non avrebbe mai scelto uno smidollato come animale di compagnia.”

 

Mycroft era concentrato sul suo bastone da passeggio. Stava osservandone il manico come se non lo avesse mai visto prima. Lestrade imprecò mentalmente, poi riportò lo sguardo su Sherlock:

“Non penso proprio che John abbia intenzione di tornare a vivere con te. Nella lettera è stato molto esplicito: lascerà la città e vuole che tu stia fuori dalla sua vita in modo definitivo.”

“Me la dia.”

“Cosa?”

“Non faccia finta di non capire! – ribattè secco Sherlock – La lettera!”

Con riluttanza, Lestrade infilò la mano in tasca e ne estrasse la busta. Fece un passo in avanti per consegnare la lettera a Sherlock, ma Mycroft fu più lesto e la strappò dalle mani dell’ispettore, estrasse il foglio dalla busta e scorse velocemente quello che c’era scritto. Finito di leggere, rimise il foglio nella busta e disse, con voce neutra:

“Lestrade ha detto la verità: John lascerà la città per sempre e vuole che tu stia fuori dalle indagini. Tutto conferma quello che ti ha detto prima del funerale. Stavolta hai interpretato male i segni, fratellino.”

 

Finalmente la vista tornò a fuoco e John riuscì a mettere a fuoco il volto dell’uomo dall’altra parte del vetro: Mycroft! ... no … questo non era Mycroft … questo era James!

“TU! JAMES HOLMES! MALEDETTO!” urlò cercando di scagliarsi contro la vetrata, ma le gambe non lo sorressero e cadde pesantemente sulle ginocchia. Il dolore fu lancinante, ma lo scosse dal torpore che ancora sentiva dopo essersi svegliato e la mente tornò ad essere completamente lucida.

“PERCHÉ! – inspirò ed espirò rumorosamente cercando di mantenere una parvenza di controllo – Perché?”

James Holmes sorrise quasi incredulo:

“Perché? John, caro, vuoi davvero sapere perché ho ucciso Mary?”

“SÌ! – urlò Watson – SÌ VOGLIO SAPERE PERCHÉ HAI UCCISO MIA MOGLIE E MIA FIGLIA! – inspirò ed espirò dal naso alcune volte chiudendo gli occhi con il cuore che batteva così forte che sembrava volesse uscire dal petto – Perché me le hai portate via … “ finì con un sussurro.

Holmes allargò le braccia con un gesto teatrale:

“Ma caro John è così lampante! Come fai a non arrivarci? Io te lo ho tolte perché IO te le avevo date!”

 

Sherlock allungò la mano verso il fratello:

“Dammela.”

Non c’era rabbia nella voce. Non era un ordine. Né una supplica. Sembrava più una constatazione. I due fratelli si guardarono ed un lampo di preoccupazione attraversò gli occhi di Mycroft. Non era sicuro di cosa sarebbe successo una volta che Sherlock avesse letto la lettera di John. Lui personalmente non aveva nulla contro quello strano soldato-dottore. Anzi! Era decisamente la cosa migliore che fosse mai capitata nella vita del fratellino. Forse John aveva reso Sherlock troppo sensibile agli inutili sentimenti che affliggevano l’umanità e vulnerabile agli attacchi dei nemici, ma, allo stesso tempo, ne aveva stabilizzato l’anima inquieta che lo portava sull’orlo dell’autodistruzione. D’altra parte, non aveva senso non fargli leggere quello che John aveva scritto. Forse lo avrebbe convinto a non cercare James. Con un gesto quasi annoiato, allungò il foglio a Sherlock che lo prese e lo analizzò: la scrittura ordinata e chiara era inclinata in quello strano modo tipico dei mancini. Sherlock scorse il contenuto della lettera:

“Caro Greg, dopo quello che è successo a Mary ed alla bambina, non posso più vivere a Londra, dove ogni angolo mi ricorderebbe la loro perdita. Mi terrò in contatto con te per tenermi aggiornato sulle indagini, ma voglio che tu non faccia partecipare Sherlock. Sono anche costretto a chiederti di dirgli di non cercarmi. Non posso più considerare mio amico il responsabile della morte delle due persone più importanti della mia vita. So che ti sto chiedendo molto perché lui non capirà. Sherlock Holmes è un sociopatico narcisista che non capisce che il mondo non gira intorno a lui. Sono convinto che penserà che la mia reazione sia esagerata e che dovrei tornare a vivere a Baker Street con lui riprendendo a risolvere i casi, seguendolo come il cagnolino che pensa che io sia, come se nulla fosse successo. Non so che parole tu possa usare per convincerlo, ma ti chiedo di farlo. Non so come reagirei se me lo trovassi ancora davanti. Potrei fargli qualsiasi cosa e non voglio distruggere ulteriormente la mia vita per lui, non ne vale la pena. Grazie per il tuo aiuto e la tua umana amicizia. Addio John Watson”

 

John si sedette ed appoggiò la schiena alla parete. Guardò James con incredulità e dolore:

“Cosa … - inspirò, incapace di formulare la domanda – Come … - chiuse gli occhi in preda ad una profonda angoscia – Perché dici che tu …” si prese la testa fra le mani.

James inclinò la testa ed un ghigno crudele si dipinse sulle sue labbra:

“Su, John, prova a finire la domanda. Chiedimi perché te le abbia date io.”

Silenzio. John non riusciva a formulare la domanda: era concentrato sulla respirazione perché gli sembrava che non arrivasse aria ai polmoni. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare la risposta alla domanda.

“CHIEDILO!” urlò James.

John raddrizzò la schiena e fissò gli occhi azzurri in quelli castani di James. Nel formulare la domanda, riuscì a controllare la voce, che uscì come un sussurro sicuro:

“Perché dici di avermele date tu?”

James gongolò trionfante:

“Perché è grazie a me che tu e Mary vi siete conosciuti. Vedi, John caro, solo tu potevi essere così stupido da pensare che Sherlock si fosse ucciso. Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Per proteggere te? O la Hudson? O addirittura Lestrade? La telefonata, poi. Cosa ti ha detto che fosse? Ah, sì, il suo biglietto di addio1. – si coprì la bocca con una mano e rise divertito – Che stupidaggine! Sapevo che il mio caro fratellino era vivo e che Mycroft lo aveva aiutato ad ideare tutto per cercare di capire chi ci fosse dietro a James Moriarty. Così ho messo Mary accanto a te, dicendole di farti innamorare perché sapevo che, una volta portato a termine quello che aveva in mente, Sherlock sarebbe tornato a prendere il suo nuovo Readbeard ed io avrei avuto informazioni di prima mano su tutto quello che avrebbe fatto.”

Watson sussultò ed il cuore mancò un colpo, mentre Holmes sospirò infastidito e continuò:

“L’unica cosa che non avevo preso in considerazione era che Mary fosse così stupida da innamorarsi di te, mandando a monte un piano geniale e perfettamente congeniato.”

“I sentimenti sono un fastidio inutile che possono solo rendere debole una persona, giusto?” ribatté con sarcasmo Watson fissando la parete davanti a sé. 

James unì i polpastrelli delle mani davanti al viso e guardò severamente John:

“Il tuo è inutile sarcasmo, caro John: i tuoi tanto esaltati sentimenti rendono solo deboli le persone. Se Mary non si fosse innamorata di te, tradendomi, ora sarebbe ancora viva.”

Watson inspirò e chiuse gli occhi, con un sospiro chiese:

“Che cosa vuoi da me, ancora?”

 

Sherlock restituì il foglio a Lestrade:

“Non è di John.”

Sia Mycroft che Lestrade lo guardarono contrariati e Sherlock continuò:

“Non ci vuole un esperto calligrafo per vedere che la t e l hanno un’inclinazione sbagliata di almeno un grado rispetto a quelle che fa John, mentre la m e la n sono più aperte del 5%. Un buon falso, ma pur sempre un falso. – con una mano bloccò l’obiezione che stava per fare Lestrade – Ho già tenuto in considerazione che lo stato emotivo alterato di John potrebbe averne modificato la scrittura, ma, anche in questo caso, le variazioni nella grafia di queste lettere non sarebbero giustificate. Inoltre, consideriamo il contenuto: nessun riferimento a quanto avvenuto qui prima del funerale.”

“Però conferma quello che ti ha detto durante la lite.” ribatté Lestrade

“Non è vero. – controbatté Sherlock – John ha detto di non volermi più nella sua vita solo perché voleva proteggermi. Pensa di essere un pericolo per me e teme di essere usato per farmi commettere un errore che potrebbe costarmi la vita. E mi conosce bene: sa che nulla di quello che lei potrebbe dire mi terrebbe lontano da questa indagine. Controlli le telecamere di Scotland Yard e vedrà che non ci saranno riprese di John che porta la lettera. Non aveva motivo di scrivergliela, dato che lei gli è stato vicino per tutto il funerale ed avrebbe potuto dirle tranquillamente le stesse cose a voce. Inoltre, lui non aveva motivo di non farsi riprendere né di incaricare un estraneo di mettere la lettera sulla sua scrivania. So che l’ha trovata sulla scrivania perché, altrimenti, mi avrebbe già detto chi gliela avrebbe portata. L’unica conclusione logica è che quella lettera non sia stata scritta da John, ma da qualcuno che non vuole che lo cerchiamo. John è in pericolo, probabilmente nelle mani di James.”

Mycroft emise un grugnito di disapprovazione. Quella situazione gli stava piacendo sempre meno.

 

James si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò al vetro:

“Potremmo quasi definirlo un esperimento. Voglio vedere quanto tempo impiegherà Sherlock a capire che tu sei in pericolo ed a venirti a cercare. Quando arriverà, io sarò pronto ad accoglierlo e lo trasformerò, lo plasmerò e lo farò diventare come me, così il mio gemello perderà l’unica persona che ritenga quasi degna del suo interesse e questo lo distruggerà. Finalmente capirà che il migliore sono io. Avrò vinto. Nessuno potrà impedirmi di insegnare a Sherlock che i sentimenti sono orpelli inutili. Non hai idea di quali torture abbia in mente per te e per lui. Una volta visto fino a dove sia pronto ad arrivare e cosa sia disposto a fare per proteggerti, farò in modo che capisca che i sentimenti che prova per te lo rendono debole e vulnerabile. Gli insegnerò a vederti per la nullità che sei. A quel punto lui ti sopprimerà, con pietà o crudeltà, come meglio crederà. Io spero tanto nel secondo modo, perché vorrebbe dire che ha pienamente imparato la lezione. Ed io avrò battuto Mycroft. Volevo fare di Sherlock una mia copia fin da quando era bambino, ma Mycroft me lo ha impedito e lo devo ringraziare. Infatti, sarebbe stato facile e noioso trasformare la piccola ed infantile mente di Sherlock. Ora, invece, sarà una bella sfida fargli capire quello che io so da sempre: noi siamo superiori agli altri e possiamo fare di loro quello che vogliamo.”

John continuò a fissare la parete. Senza una parola. James si girò andando verso la porta che aprì spegnendo la luce. Prima di uscire, fermo nella lama di luce della porta, aggiunse:

“Posso immaginare che tu mi ritenga un mostro senza cuore. Non te ne faccio una colpa, John, perché la gente comune come te pensa questo di uomini come me. Però, quello che voglio fare è insegnare a Sherlock che i sentimenti sono una debolezza da estirpare e che essere soli ti rende il più forte di tutti. Tu puoi pensare che sia crudeltà, ma io ti dico che pure questo è amore.”

La porta si chiuse. La stanza piombò nella totale oscurità. Nel silenzio. E John Watson iniziò a pregare che Sherlock Holmes non arrivasse mai.

 

Note

1 James si riferisce alla telefonata che Sherlock fa a John dal cornicione del Bart nella 2x03 “The Reichenbach Fall”.


	4. Perdersi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John è prigioniero di James, ma anche Sherlock lo è. E non è più lui.

Il tempo era un’incognita. Nella stanza si alternavano momenti di buio a periodi di luce artificiale, ma era quasi sicuro che non corrispondessero alle ore del giorno. Ogni tanto si svegliava ed era comparso qualcosa da mangiare. Ogni tanto il lamento riprendeva a martellargli le orecchie. Ogni tanto il silenzio era devastante. James non si era più fatto vedere. Nessuno si era fatto vedere. Aveva pregato che Sherlock non arrivasse: lo aveva ascoltato, come quando lo aveva pregato di non essere morto.

 

“Stanno cercando di farti impazzire.”

Aprì gli occhi. Stranamente non si trovava nella sua prigione, ma nella stanza da letto della casa in cui viveva da sposato, sdraiato di fianco a Mary. Lei gli stava sorridendo:

“Tu non gli permetterai di averla vinta. – era un’affermazione, non una domanda – Sai che ti amo, vero?”

Si svegliò di soprassalto. Silenzio e buio. Il cuore batteva all’impazzata. Mary. Quanto gli mancava, Mary! Non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse innamorarsi così tanto. Sarebbero stati felici. Lei lo sapeva che lui la amava così tanto? Si rese improvvisamente conto di sentire un sibilo. Cominciò a guardarsi intorno allarmato, ma il buio era ancora troppo profondo e non vedeva nulla. Fu l’odore pungente arrivato alle narici a fargli capire che stavano immettendo nella prigione qualche tipo di gas. Tentò inutilmente di coprirsi la bocca, ma ben presto iniziò a tossire, poi svenne.

 

“John?”

Riconobbe subito la voce di James.

“John?”

Aveva uno strano sapore in bocca. E sentiva le braccia tirare.

“Su, John, non era poi tanto il gas immesso nella stanza. Dovresti essere sveglio.”

C’era una sorta di sadico divertimento nella voce di James Holmes. Era fisicamente identico a Mycroft Holmes, ma sembrava circondato da una luce maligna. Oppure era un effetto della droga che gli avevano somministrato. Prendendo sempre più coscienza di sé, John capì di essere legato per i polsi a delle corde che pendevano dall’alto. Gli avevano tolto la camicia ed era messo in modo da poter vedere James, seduto in una sedia dall’altra parte del vetro.

“Oh, finalmente ho tutta la tua attenzione. – disse con soddisfazione – Possiamo iniziare.”

Da una porta di cui John non aveva mai notato l’esistenza entrò l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto e sperava di vedere: Sherlock! Watson non sapeva che sentimenti provare per la comparsa dell’amico. Da una parte era felice perché ora erano insieme ed avrebbero sconfitto James. Dall’altra parte ricordava perfettamente che James voleva distruggere Sherlock. Infine vide che cosa avesse in mano il suo amico.

“Sherlock. – supplicò con voce strozzata – No, ti prego! Sono io … sono John! Non so cosa ti abbia fatto tuo fratello, ma devi combatterlo. Tu sei molto più forte di lui e puoi superare qualsiasi cosa. Tu sei la persona migliore che io conosca. So che puoi sconfiggerlo … Sherlock … ti prego … torna in te ... sono io, John!”

Gli occhi azzurri che lo guardarono erano ghiaccio puro. John si rese conto di urlare solo quando tentò di identificare cosa fosse il suono che arrivava alle sue orecchie e capì che era la sua voce.

 

Il suono del violino proveniva dalla sua destra. Aprì gli occhi e vide Sherlock, in piedi davanti alla finestra del salotto di Baker Street. Stava suonando e John era seduto sulla sua poltrona. L’unico suono era quello del violino. Una melodia dolce e struggente, che metteva tanta tristezza. Sherlock si girò verso John.

“Così questo è uno dei tuoi mind palace?” chiese John.

“No, non è uno dei miei: è il tuo.” disse Sherlock sorridendo e sedendosi sulla sua poltrona.

“Già, non può certo essere il tuo.” Ribatté John, visibilmente a disagio.

“Cosa hai? – chiese Holmes – Sei abbastanza intelligente da sapere che tutto ciò non è sinonimo di pazzia.”

“Sì, lo so. – rispose John tentennando – È solo che non so cosa fare. Come funziona?”

Sherlock rise ed appoggiò il violino sul tavolino che si trovava in mezzo a loro:

“Questa è la tua mente, non la mia. Devi essere tu a capire come funziona. Perché siamo qui?”

Watson distolse lo sguardo, facendolo vagare per la stanza, troppo in ordine per essere reale.

“Avanti, John. – lo sollecitò l’amico – Qui non puoi nasconderti: ci sei solo tu e niente può farti male.”

John non voleva dire ad alta voce cosa stesse accadendo nel mondo reale. Si sentiva straziato e devastato dalla consapevolezza che il suo migliore amico fosse stato spinto a seviziarlo. Sherlock, però, era anche lì, davanti a lui, che gli sorrideva rassicurante. John finì quasi per balbettare:

“Tu … tu … – deglutì – tu mi stai … mi stai … torturando.”

“Sì, è quello che sta accadendo. Sei spaventato perché non sai cosa James possa spingermi a farti.”

“E cosa ti abbia fatto per costringerti a farlo.”

“Giusto. Potrebbe avermi drogato o torturato.”

“Quando ti ho parlato, non mi hai risposto! – l’angoscia si sentiva in ogni parola – Era come se tu non sapessi chi io fossi.”

“Ti ho spaventato a morte.”

“Sì. Dalla prima volta che ho visto Donovan, mi ha detto che ti saresti trasformato in uno psicopatico e che nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarti.”

Sherlock rise di gusto:

“John, non vorrai dare retta a Donovan, vero? Lei non sa nulla della nostra amicizia!”

John esitò a lungo, facendo vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, lontano dagli occhi rassicuranti di Sherlock:

“Allora perché mi stai facendo questo?” sussurrò con un filo di voce.

“Perché sono costretto. – Sherlock si avvicinò a John, gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo guardò dritto negli occhi – Tu sai che non farei mai nulla per farti del male, salvo che non fossi costretto da qualcosa o che non avessi più il pieno controllo delle mie facoltà mentali. Hai sempre avuto fiducia in me. Non ti sei lasciato ingannare, quando Moriarty ha tentato di convincerti che fosse un attore assunto da me per interpretare la parte del nemico pubblico numero uno. Non hai creduto nemmeno a me, quando ti ho detto che ero un imbroglione1. Tu lo sai: ti farei soffrire solo se non avessi altre soluzioni per tenerti al sicuro.”

L’eco delle parole lo riportò alla realtà: lo avevano buttato sul lettino. Sentiva dolore ovunque e sapeva che il liquido viscido che percepiva sulla pelle era il suo stesso sangue. La stanza era vuota, buia e silenziosa. Di Sherlock non c’era più nessuna traccia.

 

Si era addormentato, di un sonno agitato e febbricitante. Fu una luce forte a riportalo allo stato di veglia. Si rese conto che James era seduto sulla solita sedia, dall’altra parte del vetro, mentre Sherlock era appoggiato alla parete dalla parte opposta, con lo sguardo freddo e distante.

“Sherlock. – sussurrò John – Non so cosa ti abbiano fatto, però tu sei più forte di così. Noi siamo amici, ricordi? Mi hai fatto da testimone di nozze …”

“Cosa che ha odiato ogni minuto. – intervenne James – Cosa ti è venuto in mente di rendere così ridicolo il mio caro fratellino? Fargli fare quel discorso davanti a tutta quella gente. Davvero, John, sei stato crudele.”

“Non dargli retta, Sherlock … per favore … cerca di ricordare … Baker Street: noi abbiamo diviso un appartamento e ricevevamo i clienti, ricordi?”

Sherlock iniziò ad avanzare verso John che strisciò verso l’altra estremità del lettino per cercare di allontanarsi, mentre continuava a parlare con l’amico sperando di farlo tornare in sé:

“La signora Hudson è la nostra padrona di casa … hai l’abitudine di mettere nel frigorifero dei pezzi di corpi per i tuoi esperimenti … non fai mai la spesa …”

John era arrivato alla parete: era senza via di fuga. Sherlock lo aveva raggiunto, muovendosi lentamente ed incombeva su di lui con un ghigno crudele dipinto sulle labbra. John sentiva le lacrime salirgli negli occhi, la vista si offuscò e dalla bocca gli uscì una supplica piena di disperazione:

“Sherlock … ti prego … no … sono io … ti prego … non farlo … torna in te …”

“Ma lui È in sé.” Disse James.

 

“Oh guarda che novità! L’ennesima persona nella tua vita che ti tradisce!”

John cercò di prendere fiato e di mettere a fuoco il luogo in cui si trovava: era la casa dei suoi genitori, quindi non fu sorpreso che la voce che lo aveva portato lì fosse quella di sua sorella Harry.

“Stavolta non potrai certo dire che non te lo aspettassi. Non è nemmeno la prima volta che ti inganna.”

“Zitta, Harry! Smettila!” sibilò John.

“E perché mai dovrei tacere? Perché me lo dici tu? – la voce era piena di derisione – Quando mai ho fatto quello che mi chiedevi? Dimmelo, fratellino.”

Harry era fasciata in un abito nero così aderente che non lasciava nulla all’immaginazione. I tacchi delle scarpe, anch’esse nere, le permettevano di superare in altezza il fratello di qualche centimetro. I capelli biondi erano raccolti dietro la nuca. In una mano tremante stringeva un bicchiere colmo fino all’orlo di una bevanda dal colore ambrato.

“Sei sempre stato attratto dalle persone che ti illudevano e ferivano. Mary … – sorseggiò il liquido dal bicchiere – Sherlock … – bevve ancora – e, prima fra tutti, me …” alzò il bicchiere come se stesse facendo un brindisi, poi buttò giù tutto d’un fiato il resto del liquore.

“Non è vero.” Sussurrò John.

“Davvero? – il bicchiere era di nuovo pieno, anche se lui non aveva visto che Harry lo riempisse – Cosa non sarebbe vero? Che non sei attratto da chi ti ferisce? E, scusa fratellino, ma chi di noi non ti ha mai tradito? Chi non ha fatto a pezzi il tuo povero, piccolo e miserevole cuore? Io ti ho persino portato via la fidanzata! Ma non parliamo di noi: questa è storia vecchia, giusto?”

La risata sarcastica riempì la stanza ed echeggiò nelle orecchie di John come un grido di dolore:

“Visto che non hai nulla da rinfacciarmi, di recente, parliamo dell’uomo che ti ha somministrato dello zucchero pensando che potesse provocarti delle allucinazioni e che poi ha studiato le tue reazioni come se fossi una cavia.2 O, se preferisci, di quando, sempre il tuo carissimo amico, ha inscenato il proprio suicidio davanti a te, ha trascorso due anni in giro per il mondo lasciandoti credere che fosse morto ed a struggerti nel dolore per lui, poi è tornato a comandarti come se nulla fosse.3 Sì, sì. Decisamente adoro questo episodio. Davvero geniale. Nemmeno io avrei saputo escogitare qualcosa di meglio per distruggerti.”

“Abbiamo chiarito tutto. Ho perdonato Sherlock.” Ribatté John a denti stretti.

“Davvero? E perché siamo qui a discuterne ancora? Perché ogni volta che pensi al finto suicidio di Sherlock ed ai due anni in cui lo hai creduto perso per sempre, ti senti morire dentro? – Harry si scolò anche tutto il secondo bicchiere – Comunque, cambiamo discorso e parliamo della tua cara mogliettina.”

John si girò verso la sorella furioso:

“Mary è morta! Lasciala stare!”

“Mary?! – chiese falsamente sorpresa Harry – Ma caro, tu non sai nemmeno come si chiamasse davvero la donna che hai sposato! Oh, no, giusto, sai che era una assassina prezzolata e che ha sparato al tuo carissimo amico di cui dicevamo prima. – aggiunse lentamente – Sherlock, invece, ha sempre saputo, fin dalla prima volta in cui l’ha incontrata, che ti stava ingannando e che era una bugiarda. – iniziò a cantilenare sorridendo maliziosa – E non te lo ha detto. Il tuo caro amico ti ha mentito. – smise si sorridere e con voce tagliente scandì – Ancora. Non gli importa nulla di te e te lo sta dimostrando, proprio ora.”

“Smettila! Se mi sta … se sta facendo questa cosa, è perché James gli ha fatto qualcosa. Non è responsabile. Non mi farebbe mai del male, non volontariamente.”

Harry si strozzò con una risata:

“Fratellino stai scherzando, vero? Nessuno ti ha ferito più di lui. A parte Mary … forse. – strinse gli occhi buttando giù l’ennesimo bicchiere – Eppure tu lo perdoni e continui a giustificare quello che ti fa. Non ti ha umiliato abbastanza? Non è ora di smettere di essere il suo fedele e devoto cagnolino scodinzolante?”

“BASTA! SMETTILA!”

Aveva urlato così forte che si era svegliato. La stanza era di nuovo buia, silenziosa e fredda. John si trovava sul pavimento. Non c’era millimetro del suo corpo che non gli facesse male. Sentiva di avere altre ferite da cui usciva del sangue, ne sentiva il gusto in bocca. Sapeva che Sherlock sarebbe tornato. Avrebbe tentato ancora di comunicare con lui. Ci sarebbe riuscito. Poi, Sherlock Holmes e John Watson avrebbero messo fine alla carriera criminale di James Holmes. Sì. Sarebbe stato così. Avrebbe dimostrato ad Harry che si sbagliava, che Sherlock non era come lei, che non lo avrebbe mai ferito deliberatamente. Lo sperava con tutto se stesso.

 

Continuava ad entrare ed uscire dall’incoscienza inconsapevole di quello che gli succedeva intorno. Quando era cosciente, non c’era movimento che non gli procurasse dolore. La luce violenta invase, di nuovo, la stanza, all’improvviso. John era ancora riverso sul pavimento. Sherlock incombeva su di lui. Erano entrambi completamente nudi.

“John, caro, spero che apprezzerai la lezione di oggi. – disse James con un sorriso malizioso dipinto sulle labbra – Sappi che l’idea è stata completamente sua. Vedi, ho scoperto che al mio fratellino piace sperimentare cose nuove. Oppure non c’è nulla di nuovo in quello che sta per accadere? In fin dei conti, per quanti anni avete convissuto? E vuoi dirmi che non sia mai successo nulla?”

John venne travolto dall’orrore e dal panico:

“No, questo no. Ti prego Sherlock, torna in te … qualsiasi sia il tuo piano, non puoi assecondare James fino a questo punto … ti prego … Sherlock … per favore … non farlo … sono io … John … ti prego …”

L’ultima supplica si perse in un singhiozzo.

 

Era raggomitolato su se stesso. Stava sprofondando in un pozzo nero sempre più profondo. Una mano gentile iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli:

“John. – lo chiamò dolcemente Mary – John ti prego, calmati e guardami.”

“Non posso. – la voce era un sussurro appena percepibile – Stavolta non posso farcela.”

“Invece puoi farcela. Questa cosa sta facendo a pezzi il tuo cuore, John, ma tu sei forte e puoi affrontarla.”

“Come potremo mai superare una cosa del genere? Quando Sherlock si riprenderà e capirà cosa mi abbia fatto … come farò a guardarlo ancora negli occhi, senza ricordare tutto questo?”

“Avete superato il suo finto suicidio, potrete superare anche questo.”

“Non credo di averne la forza. Non potremmo mai parlarne. E questo alzerà un muro insormontabile che distruggerà la nostra amicizia … e James avrà vinto.”

“Vuoi davvero che James vinca?”

“No. Darei qualsiasi cosa per fargli pagare quello che ci ha fatto. Come posso riuscire a raggiungere Sherlock per riportarlo da me?”

“Pensi di non riuscire a farlo?”

“Non lo so! – c’era una profonda disperazione nella voce di John – Non vedo nessuna via d’uscita!”

Mary continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli:

“La vostra amicizia è importante per entrambi. – disse – La fiducia che provi in lui è sempre stata ripagata. Certo, spesso vorresti prendere Sherlock a pugni e, detto fra noi, uno ogni tanto se lo meriterebbe anche. Però, quando ti ha ferito, lo ha sempre fatto perché non ha la stessa percezione dei sentimenti che hanno le persone normali. E tu lo ami proprio perché non è come tutti gli altri. Tu ci hai amati tutti perché siamo persone che gli altri non approvano. Harry, Sherlock e me. Non cerchi di cambiarci, ma ci accetti per quello che siamo, con i nostri pregi, ma, soprattutto, con i nostri difetti. Non arrenderti ora, John. Non rinunciare alla tua fede. Solo credendo in noi potrai salvarti.”

Finalmente John alzò la testa e guardò Mary dritto negli occhi:

“Ti ho mai detto quanto mi manchi?”

Mary gli sorrise dolcemente:

“Lo sai che ti amo, vero?”

Mary iniziò a baciarlo delicatamente partendo dalla fronte, poi scendendo sul naso, sulla bocca e sul collo. Avvicinò sempre più il proprio corpo a quello di John, stringendolo in un tenero abbraccio. Questo era uno dei molti motivi per cui si era tanto innamorato di lei: Mary riusciva sempre a capire di cosa avesse bisogno senza che lui dicesse una parola. John si lasciò completamente andare alla tenerezza del momento, lasciò che il suo corpo rispondesse alle carezze ed ai baci della moglie, fondendosi con lei in un unico essere e si chiese, mentre una lacrima gli scendeva lungo la guancia, se lui fosse mai stato all’altezza di quella donna meravigliosa.

 

Aveva ripreso piena coscienza si sé proprio mentre Sherlock si alzava ansante.

“Ti prego, Sherlock … basta … uccidimi … ti prego.”

Lo sparo esplose nella stanza, mettendo fine a tutta la sofferenza.

 

 

Nota

Intanto, grazie per essere arrivato fino alla fine. Mi auguro che tu sia curioso di vedere come continui la storia. Questo capitolo è stato piuttosto complicato da scrivere. J

In primo luogo John viene torturato, ma tutta questa parte è lasciata all’immaginazione di chi legge.

In secondo luogo, so che Watson non ha mind palace negli episodi, ma qui li crea per attaccarsi alla speranza di una salvezza. Ogni personaggio, naturalmente, rappresenta uno stato emotivo: Sherlock è la parte razionale che fa appello alla fiducia di John; Harry è il dubbio che si insinua nella mente; Mary è il cuore e la fede, l’ultima ad arrendersi all’evidenza dei fatti.

Se tutto ciò si è capito anche senza questa mia spiegazione, vuol dire che sono riuscita a rendere quello che avevo in mente.

Grazie ancora per avere letto il capitolo. Doppiamente grazie, a chiunque voglia lasciare un commento. ;-)

 

Note

1 2x03 “The Reichenbach Fall”

2 2x02 “The Hounds of Baskerville”

3 Naturalmente Harry si riferisce alla 2x03 “The Reichenbach Fall” ed alla 3x01 “The Empy Hearse”, per cui Sherlock non chiederà mai abbastanza perdono al povero John!!


	5. Cercarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock capisce che James ha rapito John ed inizia una caccia contro il tempo per salvarlo.

“Dove ha detto che avrebbe trascorso la notte?” chiese Sherlock.

Lestrade lo stava fissando con un vago sospetto negli occhi: se Holmes diceva che John era in pericolo, doveva essere vero, ma poteva anche essere una scusa per farsi rivelare dove fosse il dottore.

“Lestrade, non mi faccia perdere tempo!” la voce di Sherlock era decisamente minacciosa.

“John mi ha solo detto che sarebbe andato in un hotel, ma non in quale. – rispose infine l’ispettore – Forse temeva che mi avresti costretto a dirtelo e non voleva mettermi in una situazione difficile.”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi:

“Dobbiamo trovarlo. Forse non è tardi. – ordinò – Lestrade, lo faccia cercare in tutti gli hotel della città e dei dintorni. Mycroft, usa i tuoi uomini. Io metterò sulle sue tracce i miei senzatetto.”

E senza aspettare altro, volò giù dalle scale.

 

James Holmes era seduto nella poltrona davanti al camino e stava sorseggiando un liquore ambrato. Da un monitor non lontano osservava l’uomo rinchiuso nella prigione. In quel momento John Watson era raggomitolato in terra e tentava di coprirsi le orecchie per proteggersi dal suono assordante. Naturalmente, James aveva tolto il sonoro, per non sentire quel rumore fastidioso. Il cellulare squillò. Holmes lo prese dal tavolino, su cui era appoggiato, e sorrise vedendo il nome sul display:

“Non pensavo che avresti chiamato così presto.”

“Ha già iniziato a farlo cercare.” Disse la voce dall’altra parte.

“Sono impressionato. – ribatté Holmes – Non pensavo che ci sarebbe arrivato così presto. Tu sai cosa fare.”

Appoggiò il cellulare sul tavolino. Un maggiordomo si materializzò silenziosamente al suo fianco:

“Digli che si inizia.”

“Sì, signore.” E sparì.

 

Gli sembrava di girare a vuoto. Ovunque andasse, a chiunque chiedesse, nessuno aveva visto John. Sherlock non si era mai sentito così impotente. Continuava a tirare fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, nella vana speranza che qualcuno gli dicesse dove fosse Watson. Inoltre, continuava a tempestare il cellulare dell’amico di telefonate e messaggi. Il telefono suonava fino all’inserimento della segreteria telefonica. I messaggi cambiavano di tono a seconda della rabbia e della frustrazione che provava nel momento in cui li scriveva:

“Sono io. Rispondimi. SH”

“John torna a casa. SH”

“John sei in pericolo. Chiamami. SH”

“John sono in pericolo. Ho bisogno di te. SH”

“John, so che sei arrabbiato con me, ma sei in pericolo. Torna a casa. SH”

“John, non fare lo stupido e rispondimi! SH” … “Per favore. SH”

“Devi tornare subito a Baker Street. La signora Hudson si è sentita male ed ha bisogno di te. SH”

“Se non vuoi parlare con me, chiama Graham. SH”

“John, per favore, chiama qualcuno. Chiunque. Però fatti sentire. SH”

“John, tu mi hai chiesto un miracolo, un giorno: mi hai chiesto di non essere morto. Io ti ho esaudito e sono qui. Ora sono io che chiedo un miracolo a te: non essere nelle mani di James. Ti prego. Non farti uccidere. Non per colpa mia. SH”

 

James sorrise nel leggere l’ultimo messaggio di Sherlock. Davvero patetico. Sembrava che suo fratello fosse profondamente angosciato per la sorte del caro dottore. Scosse la testa, quasi incredulo per come le cose stessero andando esattamente come le aveva programmate:

“Per oggi può bastare. – disse alzando lo sguardo dal telefono – Non vogliamo certo che il dottor Watson ci lasci alla prima seduta.”

L’uomo dall’altra parte del vetro, coperto del sangue di John, fece cenno di sì con la testa. Staccò il dottore dalle corde, che lo tenevano appeso per i polsi, e lo buttò sul lettino. Poi uscì dalla porta. James rimase a contemplare ancora un po’ il corpo di John ed i segni delle torture. Fece un sorriso soddisfatto al ricordo dell’espressione di Watson quando aveva visto entrare Sherlock nella stanza, pronto a torturarlo. Spense il cellulare del dottore, tolse la batteria, lo buttò in terra e lo colpì con un piede fino a distruggerlo:

“E questo è solo l’inizio.” Disse con un mezzo sorriso.

 

Era trascorso un intero giorno e di John non c’era traccia. I tre uomini erano seduti nel salotto di Baker Street per cercare di fare il punto della situazione.

“Deve essere stato rapito. – esordì Sherlock – John non è così bravo a sparire.”

“I miei uomini stanno controllando gli ultimi hotel nelle località vicine a Londra. – disse Lestrade – Stanno cercando un po’ lontano, nel caso in cui John abbia guidato per parte della notte. Però, non nutro molte speranze che lo abbia fatto davvero. Dopo il funerale era provato e non credo che fosse in grado di guidare così a lungo.”

“E lei lo ha lasciato da solo.” Gli rinfacciò Sherlock in tono duro.

“Nessuno poteva prevedere che potesse succedere una cosa del genere. – intervenne Mycroft a difesa di Lestrade – James aveva avuto l’occasione di rapire John quando ha ucciso Mary e non lo ha fatto.”

“Sei tu che conosci il tuo gemello. – lo rimbeccò acido Sherlock – TU dovevi capire che non avesse finito e che John sarebbe stato in pericolo.”

“Adesso basta. – si intromise Lestrade – Non mi sembra il caso di litigare fra di noi! Quello che è successo è successo. Rinfacciarsi cosa si potesse o non potesse fare per evitarlo, non ci farà trovare John. Ora dobbiamo dare per scontato che James Holmes lo abbia rapito e scoprire dove possa averlo portato.”

Nella stanza calò il silenzio. L’unico rumore che si sentiva era la signora Hudson che saliva le scale. La padrona di casa entrò con un vassoio con sopra tre tazze, una teiera, un bricco per il latte, la zuccheriera ed un piattino con delle fettine di limone. Lo appoggiò sul tavolino fra le due poltrone, poi stropicciò il grembiule nervosamente:

“Ci sono notizie di John?”

“Ancora no. – rispose Lestrade gentilmente – Quando ne avremo, la informeremo subito.”

“Va bene, grazie.” Non sapendo che altro fare o dire, la signora Hudson tornò nel suo appartamento.

 

James Holmes sbuffò infastidito:

“Fermati! È svenuto e non c’è più gusto. Riprenderemo domani.”

L’uomo dall’altra parte del vetro si asciugò la fronte dal sudore e dal sangue dell’uomo riverso sul pavimento. Non era molto soddisfatto: il dottore si stava rivelando debole e indifeso, assolutamente incapace di opporre un qualsiasi tipo di resistenza. Non capiva perché il suo capo lo ritenesse così importante da assistere personalmente ad ogni seduta. Uscì dalla stanza, abbandonando la sua vittima sul pavimento. Il maggiordomo si avvicinò a James e gli mostrò un dvd:

“È tutto pronto, signore.”

“Perfetto. – rispose Holmes – Faglielo avere.”

“Come ordina, signore.”

James lanciò un’ultima occhiata a John, poi si alzò dalla sedia e lasciò la stanza spegnendo tutte le luci.

 

Aveva trascorso la notte a girare per le strade per incontrare i suoi informatori. Non era riuscito a stare a casa ad aspettare. Al suo rientro, trovò Mycroft ad attenderlo.

“Notizie?” chiese senza molte speranze

“No. – Mycroft esitò – Mi dispiace, Sherlock.”

“Tu sai che qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo a John è colpa nostra, vero?”

Mycroft sospirò:

“Non nostra. – sottolineò – Mia. Avrei dovuto controllare meglio James. Avrei dovuto prevedere il fatto che fosse troppo intelligente per rimanere in prigione per sempre.”

“Questo dimostra che non sei onnipotente come hai sempre pensato. – ribatté aspramente Sherlock – Ora, la cosa più importante è trovare John ed in fretta, affinché non sia lui a pagare per i tuoi errori.”

La signora Hudson entrò nel salotto:

“Buongiorno ad entrambi. – disse – Stanotte sono stata svegliata da un ragazzo che ha portato questo per te, Sherlock.” E porse un dvd al più giovane dei fratelli Holmes.

“Un ragazzo?”

“Sì. Un ragazzo sui vent’anni. Sembrava un senzatetto, poverino. Gli ho offerto da mangiare, ma non ha voluto fermarsi.”

“Grazie” Sherlock rigirò il dvd tra le dita.

Scambiò uno sguardo con il fratello, poi lo infilò nel lettore. Dopo qualche secondo, sullo schermo apparve il volto di Mycroft, che sorrise affabile:

“Ciao, Sherlock, finalmente ci conosciamo! Come ti avrà, sicuramente, raccontato Mycroft, io sono l’altro tuo fratello maggiore, James. Che nome ordinario che ho, non trovi? James. Decisamente più anonimo di Mycroft o Sherlock. Non ho mai capito perché i nostri genitori siano stati così fantasiosi con i vostri nomi e così mediocri con il mio. Forse hanno sempre saputo che sarei stato il più intelligente ed hanno cercato di ridimensionarmi con un nome banale. – si fermò come perso in altri pensieri – Comunque, questo non ha importanza. Questo dvd è per fare conoscenza. O meglio, io ti conosco benissimo, fratellino: sono anni che ti seguo! Devo dire che sono stato contento che non mi abbiano permesso di lavorare su di te quando eri un bambino, perché ora sarà più divertente capire se assomigli più a me od a quel tenerone di Mycroft. Tenuto conto di quello che hai fatto a Magnussen, direi quasi che tu sia più simile a me. Mycroft non si sarebbe mai sporcato le mani in prima persona. Bravo! Quindi, ora, che vuoi che ti dica? Saprai già che non mi importa molto delle persone: per me sono solo un mezzo per raggiungere un fine. Immagino che sarai preoccupato per il dottor John Watson. Bhè, fratellino, posso dirti che lui è davvero in buona compagnia.”

Sullo schermo scomparve il volto di James Holmes ed apparve una stanza: John Watson era legato, appeso per i polsi, a torso nudo. Un uomo lo stava torturando. Quando l’uomo si girò verso la telecamera, Sherlock rimase senza fiato: quell’uomo aveva il suo volto! Riapparve il volto trionfante di James:

“Sorpresa! Sherlock ti è piaciuto il colpo di scena? Immagino che avrai già capito cosa stia succedendo in quella stanza: il tuo caro amico John Watson è convinto che sia TU a torturarlo! Non è fantastico tutto ciò? Ho fatto molta fatica a trovare un uomo che avesse la tua stessa corporatura e che potesse diventare identico a te con solo qualche piccolo ritocco di chirurgia plastica, ma ogni minuto perso a cercarlo è valso la pena, perché ora quell’uomo sta seviziando il tuo caro amico e sembra proprio te. – si fermò un attimo fissando lo schermo con un lampo crudele negli occhi – Vuoi sapere perché io stia facendo questo al caro, dolce e compassionevole dottor John Watson? O è così ovvio che lo hai già capito? – rimase in attesa, come se potesse sentire la risposta di Sherlock – No? Tutto ciò sta accadendo perché quell’uomo ha una pessima influenza su di te! Ti ha fatto diventare più … più … umano. – James lo disse come se fosse stata una parolaccia – Ha cercato di renderti più simile a lui, indulgente e comprensivo! Non che ci sia riuscito tanto, ma la sua vicinanza ti stava rammollendo. Così ho pensato che fosse giusto liberarti da lui. Dimmi Sherlock, cosa ci trovi di così singolare in John? – James sembrava davvero sorpreso – È così ordinario e stupido! È veramente convinto che io ti abbia fatto qualcosa per costringerti a torturarlo e ha tentato pateticamente di indurti a ribellarti! Comunque, oggi è solo la prima lezione, la prima volta in cui lui ha provato a salvarti. Vedremo se continuerà anche nei prossimi giorni. Ti terrò aggiornato. Intanto, goditi lo spettacolo.”

Le immagini tornarono alla stanza in cui John veniva torturato. Mycroft guardò Sherlock di sottecchi: la mascella era serrata e stringeva i pugni così forte che le nocche erano bianche.

“Non sei obbligato a guardare.” Disse con un filo di voce.

“Sì, lo sono.” Rispose Sherlock con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

I due fratelli rimasero a guardare lo schermo. L’unico suono che si sentiva nella stanza erano le urla di John.

 

Lestrade era seduto alla sua scrivania e stava vagliando una serie di rapporti. Buttò il foglio che aveva in mano su una pila di altri fogli, altrettanto inutili ai fini delle indagini.

“Giornata no?” chiese una voce familiare.

Lestrade alzò gli occhi e si trovò davanti Mycroft Holmes.

“Dovremmo stabilire una parola d’ordine per essere certi che lei sia lei e non il suo gemello cattivo. – disse senza umorismo – Ha qualche buona notizia?”

“Solo pessime. – rispose Mycroft accomodandosi su una sedia – James ha mandato a mio fratello un dvd in cui ha registrato le torture che un sosia di Sherlock sta infliggendo a John.”

“Sicuro che sia un sosia e non un altro gemello Holmes cattivo?”

Mycroft gli lanciò uno sguardo gelido:

“Decisamente stamattina è in vena di battute spiritose.”

Lestrade agitò una mano in segno di pace:

“Scusi, ha ragione. – si passò la mano sul volto – Sono stanco e frustrato: non c’è un solo indizio che ci possa portare a John!”

“Lo troveremo. – disse sicuro Mycroft – Ho bisogno del suo aiuto.”

Lestrade lo fissò sorpreso:

“LEI ha bisogno di ME?”

“Quando li troveremo, dovrà aiutarmi con Sherlock.”

Lestrade fece cenno di sì con il capo:

“Ha paura che perda la testa per quello che sta succedendo a John.”

“Lei no?”

 

Sherlock era a Baker Street, a corto di idee e di speranze. La cosa che lo faceva stare peggio, era sapere che John pensava che lui lo stesse torturando. Non sopportava l’idea che James fosse riuscito a manipolarlo in quel modo. Camminava nervosamente nel salotto, percorrendolo a grandi passi. Non riusciva a pensare. Sentiva una sorta di assurdo peso allo stomaco ed aveva la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare bene. Si bloccò in mezzo alla stanza. Doveva assolutamente riprendere il controllo di se stesso per trovare John. Chiuse gli occhi. Nella sua mente focalizzò il salotto. John era seduto sulla sua poltrona e leggeva il giornale.

“Tutti questi suicidi sono davvero inspiegabili.” Disse senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’articolo.

“Scusa, ma non mi sei utile, ora, John. – ribatté Sherlock – James sta giocando con me. Sono sicuro che nel suo dvd ci sia qualcosa che mi sfugge.”

“Certo che c’è qualcosa che ti sfugge. – Mycroft comparve all’improvviso – Io non faccio mai nulla per caso. Anche mandare un dvd. Non mi serve solo per farti partecipe della tortura.”

“Sì, lo so. – rispose stizzito Sherlock – Tu vuoi che ti troviamo. Vuoi che io ammiri la tua opera, che assista al tuo trionfo. Quindi, mi hai dato sicuramente un indizio. – si interruppe – Quale? Cosa hai dettofattovederesuggeritosottinteso che avrei dovuto capire?”

“Tutti questi suicidi sono davvero inspiegabili.” Sussurrò John in un orecchio a Sherlock.

Il consulente investigativo spalancò gli occhi: sapeva dove doveva andare. Ci sarebbe andato immediatamente. Si precipitò in strada e fermò un taxi. Diede all’autista un indirizzo, ma, dopo qualche secondo, gli fece cambiare destinazione.

 

Lestrade sospirò:

“Come dargli torto?” chiese quasi a se stesso.

“Però non possiamo permetterlo. – ribatté Mycroft – Ha ucciso Magnussen a sangue freddo e può essere perdonato perché ha reso un servizio a diverse persone di potere, che chiuderanno volentieri un occhio sull’intera faccenda. Se dovesse uccidere James o qualche suo tirapiedi, però, nulla potrà salvarlo dalla prigione o dall’esilio. Tutto questo sarebbe visto solo come un regolamento di conti all’interno della famiglia Holmes.”

“Ha ragione, ma come possiamo proteggerlo da se stesso?”

La risposta rimase sospesa nell’aria. Sherlock entrò come un ciclone:

“Andiamo! So dove James sta tenendo prigioniero John!”

Mycroft e Lestrade lo guardarono sbalorditi:

“Dove?” chiesero all’unisono.

“Istituto para universitario Roland-Kerr.” E tornò a voltarsi per uscire.

I due uomini si precipitarono dietro di lui mentre Lestrade lanciava ordini ai suoi uomini affinché li seguissero.

 

James Holmes stava osservando la nuova seduta di torture inflitta a Watson. Aveva lasciato carta bianca al suo uomo ed era rimasto decisamente sorpreso, quando il torturatore gli aveva anticipato a cosa avrebbe assistito. Si stava chiedendo che cosa ci fosse di vero nelle voci che giravano su una relazione sentimentale fra Sherlock e John. Che fosse attraverso i rapporti sessuali che il buon dottore teneva legato a sé Sherlock? Che John avesse sostituito la dipendenza dagli stupefacenti con quella dal sesso? Questo avrebbe spiegato come fosse possibile che il biondo dottore controllasse Sherlock. Forse Watson non era poi così stupido, come lui pensava, se aveva trasformato se stesso nella nuova droga del più giovane degli Holmes. Chissà che giochi gli proponeva per mantenerlo così interessato. Dovevano essere davvero eccitanti, per far accettare a Sherlock di dividere John con tutte quelle donne che avevano attraversato la vita del dottore. Chissà se avrebbero funzionato anche con lui. Forse avrebbe dovuto intervenire direttamente, interagire fisicamente con John, per cercare di capire se fosse un amante così bravo da diventare l’ossessione di qualcuno fino al punto da usare tale potere per manipolarlo per i propri scopi. Il cellulare si mise a squillare, interrompendo le riflessioni di Holmes. James guardò chi fosse a chiamarlo e strinse gli occhi:

“Dimmi.”

“Sherlock ha capito. Stanno arrivando.” Rispose la voce all’altro capo del telefono.

James sorrise:

“Avrai la tua ricompensa.” E chiuse la comunicazione.

Il maggiordomo si materializzò al suo fianco:

“Fai preparare l’auto. Andiamo alla villa.”

“Subito, signore.”

Per un attimo, James rifletté se avvertire il suo uomo e portarlo via con sé. Si chiese anche se fosse il caso di trasferire John alla villa per continuare i suoi studi nella direzione in cui lo avevano portato i suoi pensieri: avrebbe potuto essere un esperimento interessante, ma decise che Sherlock meritava una ricompensa. Si alzò e uscì dal passaggio segreto che lo avrebbe portato lontano da lì prima che i suoi fratelli arrivassero.

 

Mentre erano in auto, Sherlock spiegò a Mycroft e Lestrade come avesse capito dove si trovava John:

“James mi sta mettendo alla prova e mi ha lasciato degli indizi affinché io lo trovassi. Nel dvd ha detto che per John era la prima lezione, la prima volta che tentava di salvarmi. James mi ha fatto sorvegliare, quindi sa benissimo che il primo caso di cui mi sono occupato con John è stato quello del taxista-serial killer.1”

Sherlock si fermò esitante. Lestrade sorrise:

“Guarda che so benissimo chi abbia ucciso il taxista, salvandoti la vita. Non ci vogliono le tue straordinarie capacità deduttive per arrivarci.2”

“Davvero?” chiese Sherlock stupito.

“Lui ti ha impedito di fare una cosa stupida, giusto?” chiese Lestrade.

“In effetti, mi ha detto che mi sono comportato da idiota.3” rispose secco Sherlock.

“Mai dare torto al dottore.” Commentò Lestrade.

“Per concludere, James ha rinchiuso John nel posto in cui è stato ucciso il taxista.” Tagliò corto Mycroft.

“Sì, lo ho portato nel luogo in cui la nostra amicizia ha avuto inizio.”

 

James salì sull’auto e si sistemò nel sedile posteriore. Alle sue spalle arrivò il suono di molte sirene.

“Lasciali pure passare.” Disse tranquillamente all’autista.

“Va bene, signore.”

Le auto sfrecciarono loro di fianco. In mezzo a queste, passò anche l’auto di Mycroft. James avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per assistere all’atto finale, ma questo era stato solo un piccolo assaggio: il vero e proprio duello sarebbe arrivato in seguito. La resa dei conti era solo rimandata.

 

L’uomo ansante si sollevò, liberando dal proprio peso il corpo dell’altro uomo, che rimase a terra, privato di ogni volontà di ribellarsi. John si sentiva distrutto, incapace di credere che fosse veramente accaduto quello che era appena successo. Come avrebbe reagito Sherlock una volta che si fosse reso di cosa avesse fatto? Il torturatore era compiaciuto di sé e pensava di avere ampiamente soddisfatto le aspettative del suo capo. Si girò verso la vetrata, alla ricerca dell’approvazione dell’uomo che lo aveva creato, ma si rese conto che, dall’altra parte, non c’era più nessuno. Stupito, l’uomo prese in mano il coltello che aveva lasciato sul lettino e fece alcuni passi per vedere se il prigioniero fosse cosciente. John sussurrò:

“Ti prego, Sherlock … basta … uccidimi … ti prego.”

L’uomo ghignò e si chiese se dovesse continuare o fermarsi, quando la porta esplose e nella stanza fecero irruzione una dozzina di persone armate. Lucine rosse si materializzarono magicamente sul petto del torturatore, sul cui viso si dipinse un’espressione feroce.

“Getta quell’arma!” intimò Lestrade.

Il criminale, con un urlo, si scagliò contro John ed una selva di spari si abbatté su di lui. Colpito da diversi proiettili, il torturatore si accasciò al suolo. Mentre alcuni agenti si precipitarono sull’uomo abbattuto per accertarsi che non fosse più un pericolo, Sherlock corse verso John, ma questi si raggomitolò, proteggendosi la testa, e supplicò:

“Ti prego, Sherlock … basta … uccidimi … ti prego.”

Holmes si gelò sul posto, incapace di muoversi, come se fosse stato investito da acqua ghiacciata. I suoni divennero lontani e lenti, i movimenti rallentati e confusi. Gli sembrava che Lestrade stesse urlando per chiamare i soccorsi. Un paio di paramedici si avvicinarono a John e gli parlarono dolcemente, mentre lui cercava di allontanarsi da loro. Mani gentili e delicate toccarono quel corpo martoriato, mentre Sherlock sentiva una furia gelida, mai provata prima, divampare dall’interno della propria anima e giurò a se stesso che, fratello o non fratello, James Holmes si sarebbe pentito di quello che aveva fatto a John Watson, avesse dovuto impiegarci tutto il resto della sua vita.

 

 

Note

 

1 1x01 “The Study in Pink”.

2 Sempre nella 1x01 Watson salva Holmes sparando al taxista.

3 Verso la fine dell’episodio, John dice a Sherlock che, prendendo la pillola, si stava comportando da idiota.


	6. Ritrovarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John è salvo, ma a quale prezzo?

“Ti prego, Sherlock … basta … uccidimi … ti prego.”

La frase sussurrata da John si ripeteva nella testa di Sherlock come un disco rotto. Per quanto cercasse di focalizzarsi su qualcos’altro, la mente continuava a tornare a quell’istante ed al gelo che aveva provato nel sentire quelle parole. Mycroft si materializzò al suo fianco senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse.

“Lo hai visto?”

“No. C’è dentro Lestrade. Ha detto che sarebbe stato meglio se gli avesse parlato per primo. Lo hai preso?” Mycroft esitò a rispondere e studiò il fratello: indossava gli stessi abiti che portava quando avevano trovato John e sembrava proprio che vi avesse passato ogni istante degli ultimi due giorni:

“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che sei passato da casa e ti sei lavato, hai mangiato e dormito?”

Sherlock si girò a fissare Mycroft negli occhi. Lo sguardo denunciava tutta la stanchezza fisica che il minore dei fratelli Holmes doveva sentire, ma era così duro e freddo da far provare un brivido al maggiore.

“Lo hai fatto scappare apposta.”

“Certo che no! – ribatté offeso Mycroft – Nessuno vuole catturare James più di me!”

“Ti sbagli. Nessuno lo vuole catturare più di ME. Però io non lo consegnerò alle autorità. Non certo prima di avergli fatto assaggiare la stessa medicina che ha somministrato a John.”

“Sherlock! – sibilò Mycroft – Giurami che non darai la caccia a James!”

 

Era sdraiato su un letto morbido. I suoni ovattati che giungevano da lontano erano quelli tipici di un ospedale. Avrebbe riconosciuto quei suoni in qualunque parte del mondo si fosse trovato. Aprì gli occhi: la stanza era nella penombra, le tende tirate a nascondere il sole che sembrava illuminare la giornata. Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla persona che si trovava nella sedia accanto al letto:

“Bentornato fra noi, John.” Gli sorrise Lestrade.

“Greg! – la voce uscì molto roca – Mi hai trovato.”

“Sherlock ti ha trovato.” Lo corresse Lestrade.

Sentendo quel nome, John rabbrividì. Lestrade era convinto che Sherlock lo avesse trovato e salvato, invece era stato lui a torturarlo e a … sentiva un gusto acido salirgli dallo stomaco. Avrebbe voluto vomitare, ma si sentiva legato al letto dai sondini che gli avevano attaccato al corpo per monitorarne le condizioni e somministrare i medicinali. Iniziò a respirare a fatica. Non poteva dire a Lestrade come stessero davvero le cose! Non gli avrebbe creduto! Avrebbe fatto entrare Sherlock e lui avrebbe ricominciato … non ci sarebbe mai stata una fine! Il panico e la disperazione lo stavano soffocando. Lestrade lo soccorse, aiutandolo a sollevarsi leggermente dal cuscino. Con la tipica gentilezza di chi ha a che fare quotidianamente con il dolore, Lestrade disse:

“John, ascolta, credo di sapere a cosa tu stia pensando, ma calmati: non farò entrare Sherlock.”

Watson riprese a respirare in modo quasi normale. Lestrade sapeva! O, almeno, sospettava qualcosa.

“John, so che per te la situazione è molto difficile, dopo tutto quello che hai passato, ma voglio che mi ascolti attentamente e che cerchi di capire bene quello che ti dirò. – il tono era gentile e parlava lentamente – L’uomo che ti ha torturato non era Sherlock.”

 

“Tu cosa farai per catturare James?” chiese Sherlock con voce tagliente.

“Qualsiasi cosa. – rispose prontamente Mycroft – Tranne che mettere in pericolo te.”

I due fratelli si studiarono per qualche secondo.

“Come ha fatto a scappare?”

“Ti ho detto che James è sempre dieci passi avanti a tutti. – rispose Mycroft senza abbassare lo sguardo – Deve aver capito che lo avevamo trovato ed ha usato un passaggio segreto. Deve averlo fatto costruire lui stesso, perché non risulta in nessuna planimetria dell’edificio.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, scettico. Mycroft era esasperato:

“Cielo, Sherlock! Secondo te, per quale motivo dovrei lasciare che uno psicopatico, con la mia stessa faccia, vada in giro a fare quello che vuole! Cosa ne ricaverei?”

“Solo perché io non so cosa ne ricaveresti, non vuol dire che non potresti trarne un vantaggio.”

Mycroft sospirò:

“So che sei furioso per quello che è successo a John. Credimi quando ti dico che non lo avrei mai voluto e che, se solo avessi potuto, non lo avrei permesso. SAI che John mi piace. Ha un’ottima influenza su di te.”

Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi:

“Stai invecchiando, Mycroft. – disse con voce bassa – Stai diventando sentimentale.”

“Adesso non insultarmi.” Ribatté secco Mycroft.

“Voglio crederti, per ora. – abbassò ancora la voce che assunse un tono minaccioso – Però, sappi che io troverò James, un giorno. E se tu farai qualcosa per impedirmelo, per ostacolarmi o per proteggerlo …”

La frase rimase sospesa nell’aria. Tornò a fissare la porta della stanza di John.

 

“Capisco la tua confusione, John, ma ti chiedo di credermi. Quando ti sarai rimesso in forze, ti porterò all’obitorio e ti farò vedere il corpo del tuo aguzzino, un sosia perfetto di Sherlock.”

“Un sosia.” Sussurrò John incredulo.

“Quell’uomo si è sottoposto ad una plastica facciale per assomigliare così tanto a Sherlock. Pensiamo che sia stato lui a rapire i figli dell’ambasciatore americano.1 Ricordi le urla della bambina quando vide Sherlock?2 Moriarty sapeva che Sherlock avrebbe voluto vedere i bambini, ma come poteva costringere la ragazzina ad essere così terrorizzata alla vista di Holmes? Deve avere usato il sosia, che ha fatto il colpo senza usare maschere o camuffamenti, tanto non sarebbe mai stato incolpato lui del reato. Il fatto che questa copia di Sherlock lavorasse sia per Moriarty che per James è una prova del fatto che loro due facessero parte della stessa organizzazione, anche se non possiamo dimostrare se alla pari o meno.”

“Per questo non parlava mai. – aggiunse pensieroso John – Poteva modificare il proprio aspetto, ma non la voce o il modo di parlare. Nessuno potrebbe imitare Sherlock.”

“Ora permettimi di far entrare Sherlock: sono due giorni che vive nel corridoio davanti alla tua porta in attesa di vederti e fa il terzo grado ad ogni persona che si trovi a passare, per essere sicuro che non sia qualcuno che ti voglia fare del male. Capisci anche tu che il personale dell’ospedale sia al limite della sopportazione e che abbia accettato di non sporgere denuncia contro di lui solo perché sanno quanto siate amici. Però, se non accetti di vederlo, penso che dovrò arrestarlo e trascinarlo via da qui.”

 

Finalmente la porta si aprì ed un sorridente Lestrade fece cenno a Sherlock di entrare. Con una certa apprensione, Holmes entrò nella stanza e si avvicinò al letto dell’amico. Il detective studiò attentamente l’aspetto di Watson: il colore dei lividi, che ne indicava la formazione in giorni diversi; l’occhio tumefatto che si apriva appena; il taglio sulla fronte, che era stato cucito con diversi punti; le fasciature che coprivano ferite non identificabili. Sherlock si stava imprimendo nella memoria ogni ferita presente sul corpo dell’amico con l’intento di ripeterla esattamente sul corpo di James Holmes, una volta che lo avesse preso.

“È meglio di quello che sembra.” Disse John.

La voce gentile del dottore distolse il consulente dai suoi pensieri. Sherlock si sedette vicino a lui ed allungò una mano per toccargli un braccio, ma la ritrasse subito quando percepì che il corpo di John si irrigidiva.

“Scusa. – sussurrò Watson – È stata una reazione istintiva. Greg mi ha spiegato tutto, ma, dopo tanti giorni passati con quell’uomo, mi è difficile controllare le mie reazioni.”

“Cinque giorni.”

“Cosa?” John era un po’ confuso.

“Sei stato nelle mani di James per cinque giorni.”

“Solo cinque giorni. – disse incredulo Watson – Sono sembrati molti di più.”

“Naturalmente, a causa delle particolari circostanze in cui ti trovavi, il tempo ha assunto una dimensione dilatata che ti ha fatto sembrare che ne sia trascorso di più di quello reale, ma sono stati solo cinque giorni. Probabilmente James ha usato anche qualche espediente per disorientarti e per farti credere che non ti stessimo cercando e scoraggiarti …”

“So di cosa stai parlando, Sherlock. – lo interruppe John – Sono stato un soldato, ricordi?”

“Non hai mai torturato nessuno.”

“No. – sorrise Watson – Non ho mai torturato nessuno, ma non significa che non abbia visto i risultati della tortura sulle vittime.”

“Tornerà tutto a posto molto presto. Quando starai meglio, torneremo a Baker Street e tutto tornerà ad essere come era prima di questo.”

John voltò il viso verso la finestra, con le lacrime agli occhi. Sherlock non avrebbe potuto capire. Fortunatamente intervenne Lestrade:

“Sherlock, ora che lo hai visto, puoi tornare a casa a fare una doccia, dormire e mangiare. Lascerò qui due dei miei uomini migliori affinché non permettano a nessuno di entrare in questa stanza.”

“Io resto qui. I suoi uomini non sono né efficienti né affidabili.”

“Sherlock. – intervenne John prima che la cosa potesse degenerare – Vai a casa a fare una doccia. Puzzi. Ed io sto già abbastanza male così.”

Sherlock strinse le labbra.

“Per favore.” Aggiunse Watson.

“Tra tre ore al massimo sarò di ritorno. – si girò verso Lestrade – Faccia in modo che i suoi uomini non combinino pasticci.” Ed uscì.

 

Erano trascorse due ore e mezza quando Sherlock si ripresentò in ospedale, ma non vide nessun agente. Spalancò la porta con tanta violenza che andò a sbattere contro il muro. Il letto era vuoto. Nella stanza c’erano Mycroft e Lestrade.

“Dov’è?”

“Al sicuro.” Rispose Mycroft.

“DOVE!”

“Sherlock …” si intromise Lestrade.

“Sto parlando con mio fratello. – lo bloccò il detective – Perché lo hai fatto portare via!”

Mycroft era molto calmo: si era preparato alla sfuriata e a non accettare provocazioni:

“John ha chiesto di essere trasferito a tua insaputa e noi lo abbiamo aiutato perché ci sembrava il minimo che potessimo fare per lui, dopo quello che ha passato.”

“Voglio sapere dove si trova.”

“John non vuole. – intervenne Lestrade – Ti ha lasciato un messaggio.” Gli allungò un dvd.

Sherlock fissò entrambi gli uomini nella stanza con rabbia, ma non poteva fare nulla per cambiare la situazione. Strappò il dvd dalla mano di Lestrade e se ne andò.

 

L’ambulanza aveva terminato la sua corsa silenziosa in mezzo al nulla. Per raggiungere la casa erano stati costretti a passare attraverso quattro diversi posti di controllo. Finalmente il portellone posteriore venne aperto. L’uomo, alto e rigido, si posizionò in modo da permettere che la barella fosse scaricata senza troppi scossoni. Quando venne messa a terra, si avvicinò al lettino:

“Benvenuto, Capitano Watson.”

John sorrise all’uomo:

“Grazie per avere accettato di ospitarmi, signore. Cercherò di disturbare il meno possibile.”

Il Maggiore Sholto accennò un sorriso:

“Può rimanere tutto il tempo che vuole, John. La casa è grande. Qui sarà al sicuro.”

John fece cenno di sì con la testa. Si chiese quando sarebbe stato in grado di tornare a Londra.

“Se mai ci tornerò.”

 

Sherlock entrò nel salotto al 221/B di Baker Street come una furia, poi si rivolse alla poltrona di John camminando nella stanza a grandi passi:

“Perché te ne sei andato!? Come hai potuto! Io ti avrei aiutato a dimenticare tutto. Avremmo superato quanto è accaduto insieme. Da chi sei andato? Non certo da Harry, né da nessuno di quei tuoi stupidi amici che non saprebbero capire cosa ti sia successo.”

Si rigirò il dvd tra le mani. Un altro dvd. Iniziava ad odiarli. Per un attimo pensò di distruggerlo, poi valutò il fatto che quello fosse un messaggio di John e che doveva vederlo: sicuramente avrebbe potuto trovare degli indizi che lo avrebbero condotto al luogo in cui Watson si era rifugiato. Infilò il dvd nel lettore e si sedette sul bordo della propria poltrona con le mani giunte davanti alle labbra. Sullo schermo apparve l’immagine di John, sdraiato sul letto dell’ospedale:

“Posso cominciare a parlare?” chiese alla telecamera, guardando verso qualcuno che Sherlock non vedeva. La voce fuori campo di Lestrade rispose alla domanda:

“La telecamera è accesa e sta filmando. Parla pure.”

Lo sguardo di John si concentrò sulla telecamera:

“Ciao Sherlock. So che sei arrabbiato, ma sono stato io a voler essere trasferito in una località che preferirei tu non sapessi. Non dare il tormento a Greg e a Mycroft: ho chiesto loro di non dirti dove io sia e mi hanno promesso di mantenere il segreto. Non prendertela con loro, stanno solo rispettando un mio desiderio. Conoscendoti, sono sicuro che non impiegheresti molto tempo a capire chi abbia accettato di ospitarmi e dove. – prese fiato un attimo – Ti chiedo di non venire. Mi è difficile spiegarti, ma non posso tornare a Baker Street come se nulla fosse accaduto, perché, in realtà, qualcosa È successo. Se la mia parte razionale sa benissimo che non sei responsabile di quello che mi hanno fatto, la mia parte emotiva ha bisogno di un colpevole e tu saresti il capro espiatorio migliore che io conosca. – si interruppe ancora con uno sguardo addolorato negli occhi – Non voglio che sia così. Non sarebbe giusto per la nostra amicizia. Non sarebbe giusto verso di te. Ho bisogno di tempo per far guarire sia le mie ferite fisiche che quelle emotive. Ho bisogno di tempo per imparare a convivere con la morte di Mary e della bambina. Ho bisogno di tempo per accettare il fatto di essere ancora vivo. Ho bisogno di tempo per superare le torture che ho subito. Un giorno tornerò a Baker Street, ma dovrò farlo con i miei tempi e con i miei modi. Ti chiedo di rispettarli, per una volta. – sorrise malizioso – Almeno io non fingerò di essere morto. – tornò serio – Mentre io non ci sarò, cerca di essere gentile con le persone e di non metterti in situazioni pericolose. – fissò lo schermo intensamente – Non cercare James. Promettimi che rimarrai vivo.”

Fece un cenno e la ripresa finì. Sherlock rimase a fissare lo schermo vuoto. Appoggiò la schiena alla poltrona e fissò lo sguardo su quella davanti a lui, di solito occupata da John. Chiuse gli occhi. Era sempre nel salotto di Baker Street, ma la poltrona davanti a lui era occupata da John che lo fissava con uno di quei suoi sguardi ammirati e sorridenti che gli riservava quando aveva avuto una brillante deduzione. Quindi molto spesso.

“Lestrade mi ha detto che c’è stata una serie di rapine molto affascinanti. Sembra che si tratti di una banda che entra ed esce senza lasciare tracce. Un caso interessante, non trovi? Quando lo avremo risolto, potresti metterlo sul tuo blog.”

“Uno scontro di intelligenze. – rispose John – Direi proprio che sia un caso promettente. Vogliamo andare?”

Sherlock aprì gli occhi, si alzò, prese il cappotto ed uscì dal salotto, tenendo la porta aperta come se dovesse passare qualcun’altro. Poi scese le scale.

 

***************************************************************************************

 

Il taxi si fermò davanti al 221/B di Baker Street. Il passeggero pagò l’autista, poi scese dalla macchina. Mentre l’auto riprendeva la sua corsa nel caotico traffico londinese, l’uomo rimase a fissare la porta della casa per qualche minuto. Inspirò profondamente, come se volesse riprendere contatto con gli odori della città. Sorrise. Era come se la ricordava. Non sembrava che fosse trascorso un anno. John Watson cercò in tasca la chiave della porta e la infilò nella serratura: girava perfettamente. Con una certa trepidazione, entrò in casa. La signora Hudson fece capolino dalla porta del suo appartamento e lo fissò sorpresa.

“John! – urlò allungando le braccia – È tornato! – gli mise le braccia al collo e lo strinse come se volesse essere sicura che fosse in carne ed ossa – Finalmente.”

Lo allontanò leggermente, tenendolo saldamente per le braccia, come se avesse paura che potesse svanire.

“La trovo in forma. Forse è solo leggermente dimagrito, ma a questo porrò rimedio io. Abbiamo sentito tanto la sua mancanza. – aveva le lacrime agli occhi e la voce le tremava leggermente – Lui è di sopra.”

John le fece un caldo sorriso:

“Grazie, signora Hudson. Anche io la trovo in perfetta forma. Spero che Sherlock non la abbia fatta impazzire. Ora salgo.”

Iniziò a salire lentamente le scale che portavano nel salotto di Sherlock. Sentiva che stava suonando a caso delle note pizzicando il violino con le dita, come faceva quando rifletteva per risolvere un caso. Aprì la porta facendo meno rumore possibile. Sherlock era appollaiato sulla sua solita poltrona con gli occhi chiusi e stringeva al petto il violino. John lo osservò per qualche minuto: sembrava più magro, decisamente aveva bisogno di una doccia, di farsi la barba e di cambiarsi i vestiti. La stanza era nel caos più completo con carte sparse ovunque, libri in equilibrio precario su ogni piano disponibile e fotografie buttate dove capitava.

“Ti ho chiesto di farmi un the.” affermò Sherlock puntando i vivaci occhi azzurri su John.

“Davvero? – chiese Watson sorpreso – E quando me lo avresti chiesto?”

“Come sarebbe a dire quando te lo chiesto? – rispose stizzito Holmes – Cinque minuti fa, naturalmente!”

Il dottore scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa.

“Cosa c’è di così divertente nel fatto che ti abbia chiesto di farmi un the?”

John smise di ridere ed appoggiò la valigia sul pavimento:

“Hai ragione, non c’è assolutamente nulla di strano, nel fatto che tu mi abbia chiesto di fare il the.”

Si diresse verso la cucina e cominciò a cercare qualcosa in cui bollire l’acqua.

“La signora Chamberlein non ci ha detto tutto sulla scomparsa del marito. – riprese Sherlock – Lei pensa di essere più intelligente di me e mi vuole usare per allontanare i sospetti da sé, ma è stata lei a far sparire il marito. Sono convinto che lo abbia avvelenato e seppellito nel giardino di casa.”

“Sherlock, dimmi una cosa. – lo interruppe John con un’espressione incredula sul volto – Hai continuato a parlare con me per tutto il tempo che sono stato via come se io fossi stato qui?”

“Perché, dove sei stato?” chiese sorpreso Holmes.

“Sono stato via un anno, Sherlock.”

Rispose Watson incrociando le braccia sul petto e fissando l’amico sbigottito.

“Non essere ridicolo, John. – sbuffò Holmes – Pensi che non mi sarei accorto del fatto che tu non fossi qui? Tu non hai mai lasciato Baker Street, sei sempre stato con me, seduto a quella poltrona – con l’indice indicò la poltrona di Watson – e qui dentro.” Si puntò l’indice alla tempia.

John scosse la testa incredulo e sorrise: “Pure questo è amore.” Mormorò fra sé.

“Devo convincere Graham a scavare nel giardino della signora Chamberlein.”

“Graham?” chiese John mentre toglieva il bollitore dal fuoco.

“Ma sì, Lestrade! – esclamò infastidito Sherlock – Cerco di seguire il tuo consiglio e di fare sentire a loro agio gli agenti provando ad avere un rapporto più confidenziale. – si alzò dalla poltrona – Però, davvero John, non credi che tutto questo sentimentalismo sia stupido?”

Watson lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Rimasero a fissarsi per diverso tempo, senza dire una parola, con tutto quello che era successo che passava loro davanti: il dolore della perdita, l’ansia del cercarsi e la gioia del ritrovarsi.

“Si chiama Greg.” Disse infine John.

“Chi?” chiese sconcertato Sherlock.

“Il nome di Lestrade è Greg, non Graham.” John stava trattenendosi dal ridere. Era quasi certo che Sherlock sbagliasse il nome dell’ispettore di proposito, anche se si rifiutava di indagare sul perché.

“Ah, va bene. Greg … Graham … Lestrade … andiamo da lui e risolviamo il caso!”

Afferrò il cappotto e se lo infilò mentre scendeva le scale. John lo seguì senza esitare: era tornato a casa.

 

 

Note

 

1 2x03 “The Reichenbach Fall”.

2 Lestrade si riferisce sempre a quello che succede nella 2x03 quando trovano i bambini rapiti e la ragazzina urla alla vista di Sherlock.


	7. Il ritorno di James Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Holmes vuole pareggiare i conti con il fratellino, ma per farlo, vuole colpirlo al cuore: John Watson.

John Watson era rientrato dal lavoro con le mani cariche di borse della spesa. Appena messo piede al 221B di Baker Street aveva iniziato a chiamare Sherlock a gran voce, affinché lo aiutasse a portare la spesa fino alla cucina. Non ottenendo risposta, gli mandò un sms:

[18.45] Potresti scendere? Avrei bisogno di una mano con la spesa. J

Aspettò. Sentiva dei rumori provenire dall’interno della casa. Non poteva essere la signora Hudson, in quanto era andata da una cugina, che era caduta a causa del ghiaccio, e si sarebbe fermata da lei per almeno due settimane. Salvo che non ci fossero dei ladri in casa, quindi, Sherlock doveva essere nel loro appartamento. Non vedendolo né sentendolo arrivare, riprovò con un altro sms:

[18.53] Sherlock, sarebbe carino, da parte tua, se mi aiutassi a portare le pesanti borse della spesa su in cucina. Capisco che non tu veda l’utilità di andare al supermercato per riempire gli armadietti vuoti, ma, dato che poi mangi, anche se troppo poco, sarebbe gentile che non facessi fare proprio tutto a me. J

Non che si aspettasse realmente una risposta, ma la speranza era l’ultima a morire. Trattandosi di Sherlock, comunque, la speranza morì molto in fretta.

Sbuffando, John prese le sporte e salì i gradini che portavano al loro appartamento. Depositò le borse, poco delicatamente, sul tavolo della cucina, inspirando ed espirando pesantemente a causa dello sforzo. Di Sherlock ancora nessuna traccia. Cominciò a riporre quello che aveva comprato in armadietti e frigorifero, sbattendo rumorosamente gli sportelli.

La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso, fu la presenza di reperti umani, che John si rifiutò di identificare, in uno dei ripiani del frigorifero destinati al cibo.

Furioso con Sherlock, il dottore si precipitò in camera sua e ne spalancò la porta.

Da quando era tornato, circa otto mesi prima, Watson non aveva mai messo piede nella stanza dell’amico.

Non che lo avesse fatto spesso anche negli anni precedenti. Da buon inglese, perfettamente educato e consapevole che Sherlock avesse bisogno di un posto tutto suo da non condividere con nessuno, John era entrato davvero molto di rado nella stanza del consulente.

Naturalmente Sherlock non condivideva questo suo rispetto di stupide regole borghesi da gente comune e non si era mai fatto scrupoli di fare irruzione nella stanza di John quando avesse ritenuto di averne bisogno.

La stanza del consulente investigativo era in perfetto ordine, a differenza del caos totale che regnava in ogni altro luogo in cui Sherlock mettesse piede. Quello che sconvolse John, però, fu la presenza di un tabellone che ricostruiva ciò che era accaduto con James Holmes quasi due anni prima.

 

 

John si avvicinò al tabellone. C’erano tante fotografie e dei ritagli di giornali uniti da linee di colori diversi. Watson allungò le dita tremanti a sfiorare la fotografia di Mary, rimanendo a fissare il volto della moglie morta, insieme alla loro bambina mai nata, per qualche minuto. Lo sguardo scivolò via dalla foto per passare alle immagini che ritraevano la loro casa esplosa ed il corpo inerme di Mary, con a fianco un rapporto dettagliato delle ferite che ne avevano causato la morte ed appunti sui suoi rapporti con James. Una linea rossa congiungeva l’immagine di Mary a quella che era una fotografia di Mycroft con una scritta, nella grafia sconclusionata di Sherlock, che identificava il soggetto raffigurato come ‘James Holmes’, il gemello del maggiore degli Holmes.

Un’altra linea, sempre rossa, portava ad un’immagine di Sherlock con scritto ‘Sconosciuto’, per indicare il sosia del consulente che aveva torturato e violentato John e che era stato ucciso dalla polizia quando avevano trovato e salvato il dottore.

Da questa partiva una linea verde, l’unica, che portava ad una serie di foto di John che testimoniavano ogni ferita che avesse subito a causa delle sevizie patite. Accanto, faceva bella mostra di sé la cartella clinica di John, con sottolineato in rosso la posizione ed il tipo di ogni ferita che avesse riportato.

Altre linee rosse partivano dalla fotografia centrale di James per arrivare ad immagini di James Moriarty, Charles Augustus Magnussen ed ad un punto interrogativo. Tutte avevano vicino delle note dettagliate dei legami che il terzo dei fratelli Holmes aveva con questi personaggi.

Altre linee ancora, stavolta gialle, portavano a fotografie di Mycroft e Sherlock, che avevano accanto ipotesi di cosa potesse volere James dai fratelli.

Vedere la storia raccontata sul tabellone fu un colpo al cuore di John che era uscito molto provato da tutta l’esperienza e si era rifugiato dal Maggiore Sholto, in un luogo isolato e sicuro, per ricomporre i pezzi della sua vita. Dopo un anno di isolamento, era tornato al 221B di Baker Street, dove Sherlock lo aveva aspettato ed accolto, come se non fosse mai andato via.

 

 

Watson era talmente concentrato sullo studio del tabellone che non aveva sentito Holmes arrivare.

“John …” Sherlock sussurrò il nome dell’amico con infinita dolcezza e tristezza.

Il dottore si girò di scatto: il respiro era affannato, le pupille dilatate e le mani, sudate, si aprivano e chiudevano spasmodicamente. Sherlock era in piedi sulla porta della stanza: indossava l’accappatoio ed aveva i capelli bagnati. Evidentemente aveva appena finito di fare una doccia.

I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi per alcuni minuti, poi John chiese:

“Cosa vuole dire questo tabellone?”

“Non dovresti essere qui dentro.” Rispose Sherlock.

“Cosa. Vuole. Dire. Questo. Tabellone.” Sillabò John.

Sherlock sospirò. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto informare Watson che stava cercando James, ma sperava che fosse il più tardi possibile per evitare di riaprire una ferita che, vista la reazione dell’amico, era ancora molto dolorosa.

“Sto cercando James.” Ribatté semplicemente, in attesa dell’esplosione del dottore.

John inspirò ed espirò, continuando ad aprire e chiudere i pugni:

“Non avevamo stabilito che non lo avremmo cercato?”

Sherlock fissò i suoi occhi di ghiaccio in quelli azzurri di John:

“In realtà lo hai deciso tu, ma io non ti ho mai detto che non lo avrei cercato.”

Watson spalancò ancora di più gli occhi, incredulo:

“Tu non hai … – si interruppe, portandosi una mano agli occhi – … tu non hai … sì, è vero, ma non mi hai mai nemmeno detto che avresti continuato!”

Sherlock mantenne un tono calmo e ragionevole:

“Non posso lasciare James a piede libero. – disse – Non dopo quello che ti ha fatto.”

“Quello che mi ha … – iniziò a ripetere John – Stai cercando tuo fratello per quello che mi ha fatto?”

“Certo! – ribatté Holmes con un tono di voce freddo – Per quale altro motivo dovrei dargli la caccia? Non posso permettere che la passi liscia dopo che ti ha fatto torturare e violentare. Lui si merita di ricevere lo stesso trattamento.”

John rabbrividì:

“Non starai pensando di torturare tuo fratello?!”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si fecero duri:

“Perché no? Dopo lo consegnerei a Mycroft affinché gli faccia scontare la pena che si merita.”

Watson scosse la testa e disse a voce bassa:

“Non puoi dire sul serio.”

“Non sono mai stato tanto serio in vita mia.”

“Mycroft lo sa?”

“Certo che lo sa. Mi sta aiutando.”

John non sapeva se essere arrabbiato con Sherlock o terrorizzato da lui. Sapeva cosa potesse arrivare a fare e non voleva che si mettesse nei guai per un distorto senso di giustizia.

“Non lo farai. – disse in tono risoluto – Tu non toccherai tuo fratello! Anzi! Smetterai di cercarlo. Ora!”

“Io lo troverò e gliela farò pagare. – ribadì Sherlock in tono altrettanto fermo – Fino a quando lui sarà a piede libero, tu non sarai al sicuro. E farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere affinché non ti succeda nulla di male.”

John lo fissò stupito:

“Stai facendo tutto questo per me? Per vendicarmi e tenermi al sicuro?”

Sherlock sbuffò e lo fissò infastidito, come faceva sempre quando John affermava l’ovvio:

“Certo che lo faccio per te. Non c’è nulla di più importante per me che tenerti al sicuro.”

Watson capì che con quella discussione non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte. Superò Sherlock e scese le scale, lasciando Baker Street per andare a cercare l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto fermare Holmes.

 

 

John impiegò quasi mezz’ora per arrivare al Club Diogene e trovò Mycroft che lo stava già aspettando.

“Buona sera, John. – lo salutò il maggiore degli Holmes – Un whiskey?”

“No, grazie. – rispose il dottore – Perché ho l’impressione che mi stesse aspettando?”

Mycroft gli fece un sorriso indulgente:

“Perché è abbastanza intelligente da capire che Sherlock mi ha già telefonato e so perché sia qui.”

“Allora non devo fare dei riassunti. – disse John – Davvero ha intenzione di lasciare che Sherlock torturi James? È vostro fratello. Inoltre, potrebbero mandarlo in esilio e non farlo più tornare.”

Holmes si sedette in una poltrona con il bicchiere in mano e fece un cenno a Watson affinché si accomodasse su una poltrona anche lui:

“Cosa la preoccupa di più, dottore? – chiese curioso – Che Sherlock torturi James o che sia mandato in esilio?”

John non si sedette e sbuffò infastidito dalla domanda:

“Io non voglio che succeda nulla di male a Sherlock! – rispose seccato – Non può seviziare suo fratello, sarebbe mostruoso.”

Mycroft stava facendo ruotare il liquore ambrato nel bicchiere, fissando il liquido affascinato:

“È indulgente verso un uomo che l’ha fatta torturare e violentare.”

John inspirò rumorosamente, stringendo con tanta forza lo schienale della poltrona che le nocche delle mani diventarono bianche:

“Non sono indulgente! – sibilò furioso – Voglio che James sia condannato per ogni reato che abbia commesso, ma non voglio che Sherlock paghi un prezzo troppo alto: voglio giustizia, non vendetta. Preferisco sapere James libero, piuttosto che vedere Sherlock soffrire!”

Finalmente Mycroft alzò gli occhi in quelli azzurri di John:

“Io concordo con lei, – disse con tono rassegnato – ma non so come fermarlo.”

Watson rimase sbigottito dalla confessione di Holmes. Non sapendo cosa dire, si girò e tornò a Baker Street.

 

 

James Holmes era seduto davanti al camino. Stava sorseggiando un bicchiere di scotch, quando il cellulare iniziò a vibrare. Guardò chi fosse a chiamarlo:

“Dimmi.”

“Il dottore ha scoperto che Sherlock la sta cercando.”

James fece un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Era ora! Il gioco può ricominciare.”

 

 

Il giorno dopo John lasciò l’appartamento per andare al lavoro molto presto.

Sherlock aveva tentato di parlare con lui, ma John si era chiuso in camera a chiave, per essere sicuro che Holmes non entrasse ugualmente, ed aveva spento il cellulare, per non ricevere i suoi messaggi.

Sherlock aveva desistito ed aveva trascorso la notte a suonare il violino.

Quando era sceso, John lo aveva trovato addormentato sul divano. Lo aveva coperto, poi era uscito.

Era circa metà mattina, quando ricevette una visita inaspettata:

“Mycroft! Cosa ci fa qui? Pensavo che non le piacesse mescolarsi alla gente comune.”

“Mycroft forse non lo ama, ma io sì.” Rispose l’uomo con un sorriso freddo.

John sbarrò gli occhi:

“James?”

“Sì, John caro. – rispose Holmes con tono soddisfatto – Sono contento che tu non ti sia dimenticato di me.”

Alzò il bastone e lo appoggiò sulla mano di John che stava cercando di sollevare la cornetta del telefono:

“Pessima mossa, caro dottore. – disse con tono duro – È meglio che nessuno sappia che sono qui.”

“Cosa vuoi?” chiese John seccamente.

James gli fece un sorriso cordiale:

“Nessuna paura e dritto al punto. Mi piaci. Ero sicuro che Sherlock ti avesse scelto come compagno per degli ottimi motivi. Per essere un rappresentante della gente comune, sei superiore alla media.”

“Non sono il compagno di Sherlock.” Ribadì stizzito Watson.

“Davvero? – lo canzonò Holmes – Vedendovi insieme si direbbe il contrario.”

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò di nuovo il dottore.

“Oh, nulla di complicato, mio caro John, anche se puoi darmelo solo tu.”

James lo fissava con una strana espressione negli occhi freddi.

John non fece trapelare la propria agitazione:

“Cosa vuoi.” Ripeté.

“Te.” Rispose semplicemente James.

La risposta lasciò John completamente sbigottito:

“Cosa vorrebbe dire?”

“È veramente molto semplice, caro John: voglio che tu, di tua spontanea volontà, diventi il mio amante e soddisfi ogni mio desiderio sessuale, di qualsiasi tipo sia.”

Watson guardò James come se fosse pazzo:

“Io non sono gay!” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire.

James sorrise sommessamente:

“Nemmeno io. – ribatté – Però voglio sapere cosa provi Sherlock quando fa l’amore con te.”

John si alzò in piedi, le pupille dilatate, il cuore che batteva sempre più velocemente:

“Ti ho già detto che Sherlock ed io siamo amici non amanti!”

“Non ti credo. – tagliò corto James – E, comunque, non mi importa. Voglio fare degli esperimenti ed ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti.”

“Perché? – chiese con voce strozzata il dottore – Non ha senso.”

“Se tu lo farai, caro John, se diventerai il mio giocattolo sessuale, io non farò uccidere Sherlock.”

Il telefono cominciò a squillare insistentemente. John non riusciva a muoversi:

“Rispondi pure, John. – lo sollecitò James – Credo che Sherlock abbia appena avuto un incidente. Nulla di grave … almeno per stavolta … questo è il numero che dovrai chiamare quando accetterai la mia proposta.”

Detto questo, mise sulla scrivania un biglietto da visita, gli sorrise e se ne andò.

Il telefono che continuava a suonare riscosse finalmente John:

“Dottor Watson? – chiese una voce femminile – Sono Sharon dal pronto soccorso. Abbiamo appena ricoverato il suo amico Sherlock Holmes. Ha avuto un piccolo incidente.”

John riattaccò e si precipitò in pronto soccorso.

 

 

La corsa e l’agitazione lo avevano lasciato senza fiato. Entrò nella stanza in cui era stato ricoverato Sherlock spalancando la porta e facendola sbattere contro il muro. Sherlock alzò gli occhi e lo guardò sorridendo:

“Calmati, John, non sto morendo. Non mi sono fatto neanche tanto male.”

Watson non rispose. Rosso in volto, si diresse al letto e prese la cartella clinica, studiandola attentamente e per un tempo più lungo del necessario, per riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni.

Quando si sentì abbastanza sicuro, chiese:

“Cosa hai combinato?”

“Io, nulla! – rispose indispettito Sherlock – Stavo attraversando la strada, con il semaforo verde, quando un’auto mi ha quasi investito. Se non fosse stato per un uomo che mi ha afferrato per un braccio e trascinato a terra, a quest’ora sarei ferito più seriamente. Invece, l’auto mi ha preso di striscio e nella caduta ho battuto la testa. Se i tuoi colleghi fossero meno petulanti, potrei anche uscire subito.”

John si avvicinò al consulente e gli sollevò il camice da ospedale, iniziando a passare i polpastrelli sul torace dell’amico per controllare le ossa e gli organi interni. Le mani calde di John si muovevano leggere, sicure e delicate sulla pelle di Sherlock, che sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena al tocco del dottore. Lo guardò di sfuggita per controllare che non si fosse accorto della sua reazione, ma John passò a tastare la testa, dove aveva preso la botta. Sherlock non sapeva se essere sollevato od offeso dal fatto che John non si fosse accorto della reazione che aveva avuto al suo tocco. Finita la visita, John si concesse un sorriso tirato:

“Sembra che non ci sia nulla di rotto.”

Sherlock fece per scendere dal letto:

“Grazie, dottore, andiamo a casa.”

John lo afferrò per un braccio:

“Dove vorresti andare?” chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.

“A casa.” Rispose Sherlock, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia al mondo.

“Invece resterai qui, in osservazione. – disse John – Hai battuto la testa e, per quanto tu sia una testa dura, potresti pur sempre avere problemi. Una notte tranquilla in ospedale non ti farà male.”

Sherlock lo guardò in modo supplice:

“Ti prego, John, andiamo a casa. Farò tutto quello che mi dirai. Che differenza c’è tra là e qua, quando ci sei tu?”

John sospirò per nascondere un sorriso divertito:

“La differenza è che, se tu stai male, qui c’è un soccorso immediato, mentre dovremmo chiamare l’ambulanza e perdere tempo prezioso, se succedesse qualcosa a casa.”

“Ma io sto bene!” ribadì il consulente imbronciato.

John sorrise apertamente:

“Se fai a modo e stanotte resti qui, domani chiederò a Molly di procurarti qualche bel cadavere per i tuoi esperimenti, va bene?”

Sherlock borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile come risposta, poi si rinvigorì:

“Tu resti qui con me.” Affermò deciso.

Il volto di John si adombrò per un attimo:

“No, non posso, ho un appuntamento.”

Sherlock se ne uscì con un tono lamentoso degno di un bambino:

“Il tuo appuntamento è più importante di me?”

Senza rendersene conto, John accarezzò i ricci del consulente e rispose senza guardarlo:

“Sì, è molto importante. Buona notte Sherlock.”

Ed uscì, senza aggiungere altro.

 

 

Tornato nel suo studio, John prese il biglietto che gli aveva lasciato James e compose il numero del cellulare. La voce canzonatoria di James gli rispose al secondo squillo:

“John caro, come sta Sherlock?”

Il tono di Watson era freddo:

“Sta bene, ma hai fatto in modo che fosse così, giusto?”

“Lo dicevo che sei un uomo comune superiore alla media. Accetti?”

John non esitò un solo momento:

“Accetto.”

La soddisfazione di James si poteva percepire anche tramite il telefono:

“Bene. C’è un’auto che ti aspetta fuori dall’ospedale. Non vedo che l’ora che arrivi.”

John riattaccò, si levò il camice, si infilò il giaccone ed uscì dall’ospedale. Un’auto nera lo stava aspettando nel parcheggio. L’autista gli aprì la portiera, salì e l’auto partì.

 

 

Il tragitto fra l’ospedale e la villa di James non fu molto lungo, ma John non riusciva a vedere fuori dato che i finestrini erano oscurati. Arrivati a destinazione, l’autista scese e gli aprì la portiera. John scese e si presentò alla porta della villa, già aperta: un maggiordomo lo guidò in uno studio elegantemente arredato, con le tende tirate ed il cui unico punto di luce era il camino in cui bruciavano dei ceppi. James era seduto in una poltrona davanti al camino:

“Benvenuto, John, sono contento che tu abbia accettato il mio invito.”

Il tono di Watson era duro:

“Hai quasi ucciso tuo fratello.”

“Quasi. – sottolineò Holmes – Non l’ho fatto uccidere.”

“Cosa vuoi da me?”

James si alzò, rimanendo nell’ombra, con le fiamme del camino dietro le spalle:

“Te lo ho già spiegato: voglio fare degli esperimenti e tu sarai la mia cavia. Se farai a modo, fino a quando non avrò finito, a Sherlock non accadrà nulla.”

“Non capisco il perché di tutto questo.”

“Ti porrò delle condizioni, caro John, che dovrai rispettare od il nostro patto sarà sciolto e Sherlock morirà. In primo luogo, mio fratello non dovrà sapere nulla di tutto questo, ma penso che non sia una condizione difficile da rispettare, perché sono sicuro che tu non voglia che lui sappia nulla. In secondo luogo, ti darò un cellulare non rintracciabile. Dovrai tenerlo sempre con te: ogni volta che ti chiamerò tu dovrai correre qui e metterti a mia disposizione. Per ogni istante che ritarderai, Sherlock avrà qualche ferita da curare. Terza ed ultima condizione: farai tutto quello che ti chiederò, senza protestare minimamente, o Sherlock ne subirà le conseguenze. Sono stato chiaro?”

“Sì. – sussurrò John – Vorrei solo capire cosa ci guadagni tu.”

James si avvicinò a Watson in modo che potesse vederlo in viso: gli occhi erano freddi ed il sorriso sadico:

“Voglio vedere fino a che punto sei pronto a spingerti per proteggere Sherlock. Lui ha inscenato il proprio suicidio ed ha girato il mondo per due lunghi anni per distruggere l’organizzazione di Moriarty. Per te. Tu riuscirai a rispettare il nostro patto per salvare lui? Sei disposto a subire tutto quello che ho in mente di farti per proteggere Sherlock.”

La voce e lo sguardo di John erano fermi e sicuri:

“Quando vuoi cominciare?”

Holmes rise soddisfatto, allargando le braccia:

“Subito, naturalmente!”

Appoggiò il bicchiere ad un tavolino, poi si diresse verso un’anta del rivestimento della parete che si aprì:

“Entra John.” Lo invitò.

Watson, senza esitare, si diresse verso la porta e superò la soglia. Si ritrovò in una stanza molto ampia. Al suo centro c’era un grande letto con la testata di raggi di ferro. Appesi alle pareti della camera c’erano diversi strumenti da tortura, mentre dal soffitto pendevano delle corde.

James si avvicinò alle spalle di John, gli avvicinò la bocca ad un orecchio e gli sussurrò:

“Ho preparato questa stanza pensando a te. Sei pronto ad iniziare?”

Il cuore di John aveva accelerato i battiti, mentre il respiro si era fatto più affannato. Chiuse gli occhi ed alzò le mani per afferrare la cerniera del giaccone ed abbassarla. James gli sfilò il giaccone e lo buttò su una sedia poco distante. Appoggiò il naso nell’incavo del collo e lo annusò, mentre afferrava l’orlo del maglione e glielo sfilava. John alzò le braccia per permettere alla maglia di uscire. Il maglione finì sopra al giaccone.

James gli sfilò la canottiera dai pantaloni ed infilò le mani sotto, sfiorando la pelle del torace di John, mentre gli baciava il collo partendo dalla base fino ad arrivare all’orecchio. Sotto il suo tocco, sentì i muscoli del corpo di John irrigidirsi. Arrivato all’orecchio, gli mordicchiò il lobo e gli sussurrò con voce rauca:

“Non preoccuparti, John, per stasera ci saranno solo dei preliminari, non ti farò nulla di strano: voglio solo sapere cosa si provi ad essere dentro di te. Quindi, rilassati e divertiti, il vero esperimento comincerà la prossima volta. Sei pronto e disponibile?”

John aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi. James gli afferrò i capelli e li tirò verso di sé costringendo il dottore a inarcare la schiena:

“Sei pronto e disponibile?” ripeté James in un sibilo rabbioso e minaccioso.

“Sì” rispose John.

Con un sorriso soddisfatto, James chiuse la porta.


	8. Ossessione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vendetta può portarti dove non avresti mai pensato.  
> Soprattutto se ti chiami James Holmes e pensi che i sentimenti siano solo un orpello inutile.

John rientrò a Baker Street a notte inoltrata. La casa era vuota. La signora Hudson era dalla cugina infortunata. Sherlock era in ospedale.

Watson era contento che non ci fosse nessuno che potesse vederlo.

Si sentiva sporco, usato e umiliato. Gli sembrava che non fossero trascorsi due anni da quando il sosia di Sherlock lo aveva seviziato.

Stavolta, però, era stato lui a decidere di sottomettersi ai capricci di James. Doveva salvare e proteggere Sherlock. Avrebbe accettato di subire qualsiasi cosa. Ci sarebbe riuscito. Doveva riuscirci.

Salì le scale a fatica, entrò in bagno e si levò i vestiti, buttandoli sul pavimento. Entrò nella doccia e aprì l’acqua al massimo del getto e del calore. Sentiva l’acqua bollente scorrergli sulla pelle. Prese la spugna e cominciò a sfregare il più forte possibile, per levarsi di dosso la sensazione delle mani e l’odore di James. Improvvisamente gli mancarono le forze. Si appoggiò con le mani al muro. L’acqua continuava a scorrere sul suo corpo, tentando di trascinare via la disperazione che lo aveva travolto.

 

 

Erano quasi le tre del mattino, quando John arrivò in ospedale. Si diresse alla stanza di Sherlock ed entrò al buio, cercando di non fare rumore.

“John?”

La voce di Sherlock esplose come un colpo di pistola nel silenzio della stanza, facendo sobbalzare il dottore, che gli rispose irritato:

“Dovresti dormire.”

“E tu dovresti essere a casa a riposare. – ribatté il consulente investigativo – Il tuo appuntamento è andato male.”

Sembrava che nell’affermazione di Holmes ci fosse una nota di soddisfazione. Watson era contento che la luce fosse spenta e che l’amico non potesse vedere la sua espressione ferita:

“È andato tutto bene.” Disse cercando di essere il più naturale e convincente possibile.

“Allora perché sei qui? – chiese Sherlock stizzito – Perché non hai trascorso la notte dalla tua amica?”

“Perché ti conosco. – rispose John – Mi hanno raccontato che li hai fatti impazzire. Non volevo che qualche collega, esasperato, decidesse di mettere in atto qualche azione estrema nei tuoi confronti.”

Holmes non rispose subito. John poteva immaginare il suo sorriso sornione anche nel buio della stanza.

Infine Sherlock chiese:

“Stai cercando di proteggere me o il tuo ipotetico collega?”

John si sistemò, per dormire, sulla sedia accanto al letto, sospirando:

“Entrambi.”

Holmes si distese sul lettino, ma si irrigidì immediatamente:

“Sei passato da casa. – affermò – Hai fatto la doccia e ti sei cambiato, prima di venire qui.”

Il dottore sorrise: quell’uomo straordinario era in grado di dedurre cosa avesse fatto persino senza vederlo.

“John, stai bene?” domandò Sherlock con una strana dolcezza nella voce.

Watson sperò che il buio fosse sufficiente a celare la sua menzogna:

“Sì, sto bene, non ti preoccupare. Dormi.”

Detto questo, chiuse gli occhi. Passarono alcuni minuti, durante i quali John avrebbe giurato di poter sentire il cervello di Sherlock elaborare le informazioni ricevute, cercando di arrivare a qualche conclusione. Watson ringraziò il cielo che nulla avrebbe mai potuto condurre Holmes alla giusta soluzione.

Improvvisamente, si sentì sfiorare una mano dalle dita lunghe ed affusolate di Sherlock:

“Buona notte, John.” Sussurrò.

“Buona notte, Sherlock” rispose, intenerito.

 

 

**********

 

 

Erano trascorsi tre mesi dal primo appuntamento di John con James Holmes.

Watson aveva ricevuto diverse telefonate, a intervalli irregolari.

Spesso arrivavano di sera, alcune volte James aveva chiamato di giorno.

John aveva lasciato credere a Sherlock di avere una relazione complicata con una donna misteriosa e di non volere presentargliela perché non la facesse scappare, come era accaduto a tutte le ragazze con cui era uscito il dottore prima che si innamorasse di Mary.

James aveva dimostrato di avere una fantasia perversa. Studiava a tavolino quello che avrebbe provato su Watson, poi, una volta deciso e stabilito tutto, gli telefonava ingiungendogli di raggiungerlo immediatamente. L’unica cosa a cui stava attento era di non ferire John in viso o sulle braccia, per non insospettire Sherlock.

Stando all’accordo fra James e John, Sherlock non doveva sapere nulla di quello che stava accadendo.

James, però, voleva che il fratello lo scoprisse, ma voleva anche che fosse John a tradirsi, per avere una scusa per attaccare direttamente Sherlock.

Watson, invece, sopportava ogni cosa e riusciva a celare tutto all’amico, anche se, per lui, la situazione stava diventando sempre più difficile da sostenere perché doveva mentire al miglior consulente investigativo del mondo, doveva riuscire ad ingannare l’uomo che aveva saputo leggerlo come un libro aperto fin dal primo istante in cui erano stati presentati.

 

 

Mentre nei primi tempi James si era limitato a convocare John sporadicamente, nell’ultimo periodo aveva cominciato a chiamarlo quasi quotidianamente.

La cosa che aveva colpito di più John, però, era che il suo rapporto con James stava cambiando.

Il gemello di Mycroft aveva scoperto che parlare con Watson lo affascinava.

Aveva finalmente capito cosa ci trovasse il fratello minore in quell’uomo dall’aspetto ordinario e comune: John aveva capacità intellettive superiori alla media della gente normale. Non sarebbe mai stato al livello degli Holmes, perché loro erano speciali e notevolmente superiori al resto dell’umanità, ma James aveva iniziato a trovare piacevole e stimolante la compagnia di John.

Nella loro stanza alla villa, aveva fatto portare un tavolo che sempre più spesso faceva trovare apparecchiato per trascorrere la serata a mangiare e parlare insieme.

Questo cambiamento, però, aveva portato con sé un lato negativo di cui John non si era ancora reso conto: James era geloso di lui, in maniera ossessiva.

Aveva iniziato a seguirlo ed ogni volta che lo vedeva in compagnia di Sherlock, ridere e scherzare od anche solo parlare, una rabbia furiosa si impadroniva di James.

In questi casi, telefonava immediatamente a John e riversava su di lui tutta la sua ira.

Watson non capiva a cosa fossero dovuti questi sbalzi d’umore di James, ma fino a quando ciò che faceva a lui teneva al sicuro Sherlock, il dottore avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi cosa.

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

Era un giorno di primavera. Lestrade aveva proposto un caso a Sherlock che lo aveva trovato stimolante ed interessante come pochi, negli ultimi tempi. John aveva trascorso la giornata con Sherlock aiutandolo nell’indagine. Erano a Scotland Yard, quando il cellulare di Watson squillò. Rispose con riluttanza.

“Pronto.”

La voce di James era tagliente e furiosa:

“L’auto è lì davanti. Scendi immediatamente.”

John capì che non lo avrebbe aspettato una semplice cena con chiacchierata. Abbassò gli occhi:

“Arrivo subito.” E riattaccò.

Il dottore sentiva lo sguardo scrutatore dell’amico su di sé. 

“C’è qualcosa che non va?” chiese Holmes.

John ripose il cellulare nella tasca della giacca e, facendo vagare lo sguardo nella stanza, rispose:

“C’è un’emergenza al lavoro. Devo andare.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, infastidito:

“Un’unghia incarnita è più importante del mio caso?” domandò stizzito.

John si voltò verso di lui sostenendone lo sguardo:

“Il mio lavoro non è meno importante del tuo.”

Si fissarono negli occhi per qualche minuto.

“Hai ragione. – disse infine Sherlock – Anche il tuo lavoro è importante.”

“Sherlock Holmes che mi dà ragione. – ribatté John a bassa voce – Chissà cos’altro mi devo aspettare.”

 

 

Salutò tutti ed uscì. Il solito autista con la solita auto nera lo stava aspettando davanti a Scotland Yard.

Arrivato alla villa, fu accompagnato nella solita stanza dal maggiordomo.

Stavolta, però, James non era solo.

Stavolta James era in compagnia di altri due uomini.

John spalancò impercettibilmente gli occhi, aprendo e chiudendo i pugni. Il cuore aveva iniziato a martellargli così forte nel petto che temeva che James potesse sentirlo.

“Che cosa significa?” chiese con voce calma.

James sorrise mellifluo:

“Oggi ho voglia di guardare.” Rispose maligno.

A Watson si seccò la gola, sentì lacrime di rabbia impotente salire agli occhi, ma riuscì a ricacciarle indietro:

“James … – riuscì a dire con un filo di voce – ti prego … no … questo no.”

Holmes si avvicinò talmente tanto a John da sfiorargli la guancia con la punta del naso.

Avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio del dottore e sibilò:

“No cosa, John? Non vuoi farlo? Ti rifiuti di farmi divertire? – fece una pausa spostandosi abbastanza affinché John potesse vederlo negli occhi, freddi e duri – Stai venendo meno al nostro patto? Chiamo subito l’uomo che sta seguendo Sherlock.”

Fece un gesto per prendere il cellulare dalla tasca.

John gli bloccò il polso con una mano:

“No, scusa. Farò tutto quello che vorrai.” Disse velocemente.

Sulle labbra di James affiorò un ghigno soddisfatto.

 

 

James si accomodò in poltrona per gustarsi lo spettacolo che aveva concordato con i due uomini a cui John si consegnò.

Holmes li osservò soddisfatto di quello a cui stava assistendo, fino a quando sentì salire dentro di sé uno strano malessere, un misto di gelosia, disgusto, rimorso e pena.

Non riuscì a guardare ancora ed intervenne infastidito:

“Basta. Andatevene. Mark vi pagherà.”

I due uomini lasciarono la stanza. John rimase riverso sul letto, in attesa che Holmes gli dicesse cosa fare.

James lo studiò per diverso tempo, furioso con se stesso per aver permesso a quei due uomini di sfiorare una sua proprietà. Si avvicinò al letto e si sedette di fianco a Watson, accarezzandogli i capelli:

“Guarda cosa mi hai fatto fare. – disse con voce dolce – Non devi farmi arrabbiare, John.”

Il dottore ribatté, con voce calma:

“Devi dirmi cosa io abbia fatto per farti arrabbiare, in modo da non ripetere l’errore.”

James continuò ad accarezzarlo, spostando la mano dalla testa al corpo e tornando alla testa, ma non rispose. Non poteva ammettere nemmeno a se stesso che stesse diventando così dipendente da quell’uomo che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per averlo tutto per sé.

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^

 

 

Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni da quella notte. Lestrade aveva chiesto a Sherlock di raggiungerlo sul luogo del ritrovamento di due cadaveri. Con molta riluttanza, John aveva seguito l’amico. Giunti sul luogo del delitto, videro che gli agenti erano tutti a disagio e scossi. Chiedendosi cosa potesse averli impressionati così, i due uomini si avvicinarono all’ispettore:

“Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere. – disse Lestrade dopo averli salutati – Sono stati torturati e mutilati in un modo davvero … dire bestiale sarebbe offendere le bestie.”

Rimase scostato dai cadaveri, mentre Sherlock ne scopriva uno e John l’altro.

Appena li vide, John fu travolto dall’orrore: erano i due uomini che James aveva pagato quattro notti prima per stare con lui. Non poteva essere una coincidenza.

Sherlock gli aveva chiesto qualcosa, ma John non lo aveva nemmeno sentito.

Si allontanò dai cadaveri, da Sherlock, dal luogo del delitto, camminando sempre più velocemente.

Improvvisamente si sentì prendere ad un braccio e fu costretto a girarsi.

Si trovò davanti Sherlock che lo guardava preoccupatissimo:

“John cosa sta succedendo? La scena è orripilante, posso capirlo, ma tu sei stato in guerra. Cosa ti ha sconvolto tanto? Li conoscevi?”

Il cellulare di Watson iniziò a squillare:

“Non rispondere! – gli intimò irritato Sherlock – Parla con me!”

Quasi senza fiato, John riuscì solo a dire:

“Devo …”

Cercò di prendere il telefono, ma Holmes gli bloccò il polso.

“Chi è che ti chiama? Perché devi sempre andare via quando ti telefonano? Dove vai? Cosa fai?”

John diede uno strettone, liberando il polso dalla presa e riuscendo a rispondere al telefono prima che smettesse di squillare:

“Sono qui.”

Vi fu un lungo silenzio dall’altra parte. Quasi nel panico, John temette di non avere risposto in tempo.

Finalmente, con voce tagliente, James disse:

“Ci hai messo troppo per rispondere.”

Abbassando gli occhi per non incontrare lo sguardo di Sherlock, John mormorò:

“Mi dispiace. Non sono solo.”

Sherlock tentò di togliere il cellulare dalle mani di John, ma lui riuscì ad impedirglielo e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia:

“L’auto è dietro l’angolo. – disse James – Liberati di Sherlock e raggiungimi in fretta. Sai quale sarebbe il prezzo da pagare se non lo facessi, vero? Hai visto quei due … o mi sbaglio?”

“Arrivo.” E riagganciò.

John e Sherlock si fronteggiarono ognuno furioso con l’altro.

“Devo andare.” Disse Watson.

“Dove.”

“Non hai il diritto di farmi domande!” ribatté sibilando John.

“Sono preoccupato per TE! – controbatté altrettanto arrabbiato Sherlock – Parlami! Dimmi cosa ti sta succedendo!”

John inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte per riprendere il controllo di se stesso:

“Devo andare.” Ribadì.

Lestrade era riuscito a raggiungerli:

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese.

Sherlock si girò per un attimo, furibondo:

“Lasciaci in pace, Lestrade!”

E John riuscì ad andarsene silenziosamente.

 

 

Arrivato alla villa, John entrò nello studio con passo veloce. Era veramente arrabbiato:

“Sei stato tu! – inveì contro James – Li hai fatti a pezzi. PERCHÉ!”

James non si scompose per nulla. Guardò freddamente diritto negli occhi azzurri di John e rispose:

“Ti hanno violentato. E posso farlo solo io.”

John era allibito ed incredulo:

“Mi hanno … sei stato TU a pagarli affinché lo facessero!”

James, con assoluta noncuranza, alzò le spalle:

“Erano due nullità. Nessuno sentirà la loro mancanza.”

John era completamente fuori di sé. Urlò:

“NON ERANO NULLITÀ! ERANO DUE ESSERI UMANI E NON MERITAVANO QUELLO CHE GLI HAI FATTO!”

James strinse gli occhi e la voce si fece pericolosamente minacciosa:

“Attento, John. Stai superando il limite. Ricordati che a Sherlock potrebbe sempre capitare un increscioso incidente e farsi male. Molto male.”

John respirava a fatica:

“Lui ora non c’entra. – disse – Hai torturato ed ucciso due essere umani solo perché hanno fatto qualcosa per cui tu li avevi pagati.”

“E lo farò anche con Sherlock se continuerai a lavorare, vivere, parlare, scherzare e ridere con lui.” Sibilò furioso James.

“Il nostro patto …”

James lo interruppe, mentre si versava un bicchiere di scotch:

“Rettifico il nostro patto.” 

“Non puoi. – ribatté John con voce strozzata – Ho fatto tutto quello che mi hai chiesto.”

“Sì, ma ora ho deciso che voglio di più. Voglio che lasci Sherlock e Baker Street e che ti trasferisca qui.”

Watson lo ascoltava incredulo:

“James, cosa vuoi da me?”

Holmes lanciò il bicchiere che aveva in mano contro il muro ed afferrò il collo della giacca di John tirandolo a sé. La voce di James era tagliente come una lama affilata:

“Voglio che tu sia a mia completa disposizione ventiquattro ore al giorno, sette giorni su sette, obbedendo ad ogni mio ordine e soddisfacendo ogni mio capriccio, fino a quando non mi sarò stancato di te e ti getterò via come la spazzatura che sei. Se non lo farai, ti garantisco che quello che ho fatto a quei due esseri insignificanti sarà nulla in confronto a ciò che farò a Sherlock. E lo farò davanti a te, così lui saprà che la colpa di quello che gli sta accadendo è solo tua.”

Si fermò con il fiato corto. Avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di John, annusandone l’odore:

“Cosa mi rispondi, dottore?” chiese a voce bassissima.

Trattenne John ancora un attimo, quindi lo spinse contro una parete:

“Domattina ti mando l’auto. Non venire e Sherlock vivrà i suoi ultimi giorni desiderando di essere morto il giorno in cui si è lanciato dal tetto del Bart’s. – lo fissò con occhi gelidi – Non venire e Sherlock desidererà strapparti il cuore con le sue stesse mani.”

 

 

John era tornato a Baker Street. Sapeva che non aveva scelta: per proteggere Sherlock doveva accettare il nuovo patto con James. Per quanto la polizia, Mycroft e Sherlock stessero indagando sul terzo fratello Holmes, in realtà non c’era modo di collegarlo a nessun crimine. La stessa testimonianza di John su quello che era accaduto due anni prima, sarebbe stata inficiata da ciò che stava succedendo ora fra lui e James: la loro era una relazione consensuale. Violenta, malata, insana, ma pur sempre consensuale.

John si sedette al tavolo della cucina per lasciare un biglietto a Sherlock, quando si sentì chiedere in tono secco:

“Chi abita al 952 della Harlington Street?”

John si alzò di scatto e si trovò davanti gli occhi indagatori di Sherlock. Era stato così preso dai propri pensieri da non averlo sentito arrivare.

“Chi abita dove?” domandò stupito.

“Non sai nemmeno dove ti porti l’auto nera che ti viene a prendere per condurti dalla tua misteriosa amica?”

Finalmente John capì:

“Mi hai seguito?”

“Certo che ti ho seguito! – rispose Sherlock come se fosse stata una cosa naturale – James è a piede libero. Tu hai una strana relazione con questa donna per cui sparisci per ore. Sei praticamente fuggito dal luogo di un delitto orribile senza darmi alcuna spiegazione. Qualcosa ti sta turbando. Voglio sapere cosa stia succedendo. Io devo essere sicuro che tu non sia in pericolo. Perciò ti ho seguito, sì.”

“Non ne hai il diritto!” sbottò arrabbiato John.

Sherlock ribatté nello stesso tono:

“Invece ne ho tutto il diritto! Quella donna non ti rende felice e io devo proteggerti, anche da te stesso!”

John sbuffò irritato:

“Cosa ne sai tu di cosa o di chi mi renda felice!”

Per tutta risposta, Sherlock si avvicinò a John e gli diede un bacio impacciato e goffo sulla bocca.

Indietreggiò subito e fissò il dottore negli occhi azzurri sgranati:

“Cosa …”

“Scusa. – lo interruppe velocemente Sherlock – Non volevo. So che non sei gay.”

A John sfuggì una breve risata quasi isterica: con tutto quello che gli era accaduto da quando James aveva fatto irruzione nelle loro vite, l’affermazione “Io non sono gay” aveva perso ogni significato.

Alzò gli occhi su Sherlock che stava aspettando quasi spaventato la reazione del dottore al suo gesto.

John era stupito, ma anche intenerito da quella dimostrazione che a Sherlock, il consulente investigativo sposato con il suo lavoro e completamente anafettivo, doveva essere costata molto. Sorrise dolcemente:

“Sai, credo che il mantra ‘io non sono gay’ sia superato e senza significato. Quello che c’è tra noi, che non ho mai voluto vedere e ho sempre negato, va molto oltre la semplice etichetta ‘sono etero’ o ‘sono gay’: noi ci completiamo, siamo come le due parti della stessa anima. Abbiamo fatto cose assurde, l’uno per l’altro, fin dal primo momento in cui ci siamo conosciuti. Ci siamo affidati l’uno all’altro contro ogni logica e buon senso. Credo che questo possa essere chiamato amore, senza ulteriori etichette.”

John si fermò e Sherlock lo fissò, come se stesse valutando la situazione in ogni sua sfaccettatura.

Infine sorrise:

“Penso che tu abbia ragione.”

Si guardarono a lungo negli occhi.

Avere accettato il ricatto di James, con tutte le sue implicazioni, per salvare Sherlock, aveva fatto capire a John che il suo affetto per quell’uomo straordinario andava oltre l’amicizia. Ed ora che sapeva che anche l’altro provava gli stessi sentimenti per lui, John voleva avere una notte, anche una sola singola notte, per essere felice con Sherlock: per essere infelici avevano sempre tutto il resto della loro vita.

Quella notte sarebbe stata per loro, solo per loro.

Senza dire una parola, allungò una mano. Sherlock lo fissò ancora per un attimo, poi prese con decisione la mano che John gli offriva e si lasciò guidare nella stanza del dottore.

Non accesero le luci, ma lasciarono che fossero i lampioni della strada a creare le ombre ed a modellare i loro corpi. John si mise con le spalle al letto e Sherlock di fronte a sé.

“Sherlock, so che per te il sesso ed il contatto fisico non sono importanti. Se non vuoi, non c’è nulla di male a fermarci qui. Quello che proviamo l’uno per l’altro non cambierebbe.”

“Lo voglio.” Ribatté con sicurezza il consulente.

John sospirò:

“Dovremo essere nudi …”

Non riuscì a finire la frase: Sherlock si spogliò con poche mosse mostrandosi a lui nella sua statuaria bellezza. John rimase prima senza fiato nell’ammirare il corpo dell’altro, poi rise divertito:

"Esibizionista. - sussurrò - So che non hai problemi con questo - con un dito indicò il corpo di Sherlock dal mento ai piedi, senza toccarlo - Ti sei fatto trascinare a Buckingham Palace conciato così, quindi non credo proprio che tu abbia pudore a farti vedere nudo da me."

Sherlock constatò che gli aveva dato fastidio che il dito di John non lo avesse toccato. Sarebbe stato davvero eccitante, se lo avesse fatto. Invece non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato. Forse era un giochetto erotico. Forse John non era ancora sicuro di volerlo fare e stava prendendo tempo. Oppure voleva semplicemente torturarlo per vindicarsi del fatto che lo avesse seguito. Incrociò le braccia sul petto, non sapendo se essere eccitato od arrabbiato.

Con tono acido ribatté:  
"Sei un medico. Ed un ex-soldato. Chissà quanti uomini nudi hai visto e toccato!"

John non credeva alle proprie orecchie! Sembrava che nella voce di Sherlock vi fosse una punta di gelosia.

“Non credo che abbia troppa importanza quanti uomini nudi io abbia visto in vita mia. – sogghignò – Sto parlando di noi due ora e del fatto che saremo entrambi nudi.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, leggermente confuso:

“E dici che non era di questo che stavi parlando?”

“Sì …”

“Allora non capisco perché …”

Stavolta fu John a interrompere Sherlock baciandolo inaspettatamente sulla bocca. Sherlock mugugnò come se volesse continuare a parlare, ma smise di farlo appena la lingua di John incontrò la sua accarezzandola delicatamente. John tirò indietro la testa e Sherlock seguì il suo movimento. Sul volto del consulente si dipinse una buffa espressione di disappunto per quel distacco.

“Stavo cercando di dire che sarò nudo anche io e che tu vedrai delle cose. Voglio che tu mi prometta che non farai domande né deduzioni. Voglio che tu mi prometta che ti concentrerai solo su quello che vogliamo fare: non c’è un ieri o un prima, ma solo un ora.”

Non osò dirgli che non ci sarebbe stato un domani, perché voleva che, almeno per Sherlock, la felicità potesse essere totale.

Sherlock era perplesso, ma sapeva che non sarebbe successo nulla se non avesse promesso, mentre, in quel momento, il suo bisogno di John era molto superiore alla sua curiosità di sapere a cosa si riferisse il dottore.

“Prometto.” Disse a bassa voce.

John iniziò a spogliarsi, lentamente. Quando si tolse la canottiera, Holmes vide cicatrici e ferite molto recenti. Nel riflesso della luce dei lampioni, John osservò dipingersi negli occhi di Sherlock un misto di emozioni: sorpresa, dolore, angoscia, rabbia.

“Cosa …” cominciò a chiedere, ma John lo interruppe con un altro bacio e Sherlock assaporò la dolcezza di quell’incontro di labbra, senza riuscire a dire più una parola.

Ancora una volta, John si staccò da lui, provocandone un moto di insoddisfazione. Sorrise:

“Ho trovato un modo per farti tacere, finalmente! – sussurrò – A saperlo, lo avrei fatto molto tempo fa.”

Sherlock sbuffò e tentò di riprendere a parlare, ma John gli mise un dito sulle labbra:

“Hai promesso. Solo ora. Non ieri.”

Il dottore poté leggere la frustrazione negli occhi di Sherlock, ma il consulente non chiese altro, pensando di avere tempo di farlo il giorno dopo, considerando che John non avrebbe potuto scappargli o zittirlo con un bacio per sempre, anche se l’ultima prospettiva lo intrigava molto.

Avendo ormai promesso, Sherlock prese con entrambe le mani il dito che John teneva ancora appoggiato sulle sue labbra e ne baciò l’interno, per poi passare al palmo della mano ed all’interno del polso. Lasciò andare, delicatamente, il braccio ed afferrò John ai fianchi, costringendolo ad avvicinarsi a lui. Quindi cominciò a deporre lievi baci sul torace del dottore seguendo i segni delle ferite.

John rabbrividì a quel tocco leggero e Sherlock si fermò immediatamente preoccupato:

“Ti ho fatto male?”

John alzò una mano e gli accarezzò il volto:

“No. Va tutto bene.”

Sherlock riprese a baciarlo, ma si fermò di nuovo e fissò John preoccupato:

“Cosa c’è adesso?” chiese il dottore stupito.

“Ecco … io … il mio sosia …” balbettò il consulente.

John sorrise divertito: era veramente raro vedere Sherlock in difficoltà con le parole.

Per tutta risposta, John avvicinò il volto a quello di Sherlock e lo baciò.

Stavolta non era un bacio leggero e superficiale, come quelli che aveva usato per farlo tacere, ma era decisamente un bacio pieno di passione e desiderio.

Per sicurezza, Sherlock afferrò con una mano la nuca di John e con braccio gli strinse la vita affinché non potesse più allontanarsi senza il suo permesso.

Quando si staccarono perché non avevano più fiato, John prese Sherlock per mano e si sdraiarono sul letto. Sherlock passò la notte ad amare dolcemente e delicatamente il suo John, non sapendo che il giorno dopo lo avrebbe perso.

 

 

Stanco, ma felice Sherlock si accasciò con la testa sul petto di John, ascoltandone il ritmo regolare del battito del cuore, che da ora in poi sarebbe appartenuto solo a lui.

Cullato da quel suono, si addormentò placidamente.

John, invece, accarezzava i ricci di Sherlock, ne inspirava il profumo ed ascoltava il suo respiro leggero, nel sonno profondo, cercando di memorizzarne ogni particolare, per rinchiuderlo dove nemmeno James avrebbe mai potuto portarglielo via.


	9. Sacrificio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed alla fine, per amore si è disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa.

Sherlock sentiva il calore del sole sulla schiena. Si ricordò di essersi addormentato nel letto del dottore con la testa appoggiata sul cuore di John, ma non lo sentiva più battere. Ancora semi addormentato, allungò un braccio per cercare il corpo del suo blogger, ma trovò solo il letto vuoto e freddo.

Sbuffò, deluso dal fatto che John non lo avesse svegliato.

Un sorriso, però, gli si formò sulle labbra al pensiero che avrebbe avuto tutta la vita per svegliarsi con il caldo corpo di John accanto al suo.

Sentì dei rumori provenire dalla cucina ed immaginò che il dottore stesse preparando la colazione.

Decise che voleva un bacio.

Valutò se infilarsi qualcosa addosso o se presentarsi a John completamente nudo, ma optò per la prima ipotesi, considerando l’educazione da buon borghese inglese del dottore e non volendo metterlo in imbarazzo dopo la loro prima notte.

Si infilò i pantaloni e si precipitò in cucina.

Con suo grande disappunto, trovò la signora Hudson che stava sistemando la spesa.

“Buongiorno, caro. – gli disse con un gran sorriso – Finalmente ti sei svegliato. Hai avuto una notte impegnativa, vero?”

Sherlock sorvolò sulla malizia presente nella voce della donna, anche perché sapeva che era felice che, finalmente, i due uomini avessero ammesso cosa provassero l’uno per l’altro.

“Dov’è John?” chiese.

La signora Hudson gli sorrise:

“Ti ha lasciato un bigliettino. – allungò una mano toccandogli un braccio – Tranquillo, non lo ho letto.”

E se ne andò. Sherlock prese il biglietto lasciato da John e lo lesse:

 

Grazie per il prezioso dono che mi hai fatto questa notte.

Non può esserci un domani per noi.

Ti prego, non cercarmi.

Perdonarmi, se puoi.

John

 

Sherlock rilesse il brevissimo messaggio di John diverse volte, non riuscendo a dargli un significato.

Stava succedendo qualcosa che gli era sfuggito.

Gli tornarono alla mente le cicatrici e le ferite presenti sul corpo di John.

Con un gesto di stizza, buttò il biglietto sulla tavola e si chiese perché non avesse insistito per avere spiegazioni, perché avesse promesso di non fare domande.

Però sapeva dove trovare John. C’era un unico luogo in cui poteva essere andato.

E, stavolta, nessuno avrebbe potuto tenere Sherlock Holmes lontano da John Watson.

 

 

Arrivato al cancello esterno della villa, Sherlock suonò il campanello.

Dopo pochi istanti, si presentò un uomo, che era sicuramente un addetto alla sicurezza:

“Buongiorno, posso fare qualcosa per lei?”

“Voglio vedere il dottor John Watson.”

L’uomo lo squadrò e rispose:

“Mi dispiace. È stato male informato. Qui non vive nessun …”

L’uomo si interruppe, come se stesse ascoltando qualcuno. Guardò ancora Sherlock e si avvicinò al cancello, aprendolo:

“Si accomodi. Alla villa la stanno aspettando.”

Sherlock attraversò il vasto parco privato della villa percorrendone i sentieri ghiaiati, sempre scortato dalla guardia privata che lo aveva fatto entrare.

Giunto alla porta, la trovò aperta ed un maggiordomo lo accolse, facendogli cenno di entrare:

“Il signore la sta aspettando.”

Sherlock venne accompagnato in uno studio, con le tende chiuse ed il rivestimento in legno. L’unico punto luce era un camino in cui scoppiettavano dei ceppi.

Seduto in una poltrona davanti al camino c’era un uomo che si alzò. Con la luce del camino alle spalle dell’uomo, Sherlock non riusciva a distinguerne le fattezze del volto.

“Benvenuto, fratellino. – disse l’uomo – Finalmente ci conosciamo.”

Il padrone di casa si avvicinò, ma, oramai, Sherlock aveva capito perfettamente chi avesse davanti: James Holmes, il fratello gemello di Mycroft.

“Dov’è John?” chiese in tono freddo il consulente investigativo.

James rise divertito:

“Dritto al punto. Non sei curioso di sapere qualcosa di me? Solo dov’è John?”

“L’unico motivo per cui potrei essere interessato a te è per farti quello che hai fatto a John due anni fa.”

“Quanto sei baldanzoso, fratellino. Perché non provi ad attaccarmi, ora?”

Sherlock lo squadrò con disprezzo:

“Non ho bisogno di vederle per sapere che qui fuori ci sono un paio delle tue guardie del corpo pronte ad intervenire appena ti sfioro.”

James lo guardò colpito:

“Bravo. Allora vuoi solo John?”

“Sì. E voglio sapere cosa tu gli abbia fatto.”

James si diresse verso il ripiano del bar:

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

“No. Voglio John.”

“No. Voglio John. – gli fece il verso il fratello maggiore – E se John non volesse te, cosa faresti?”

Si era versato un goccio di scotch e girato verso Sherlock.

Il consulente investigativo non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione la possibilità che John non volesse tornare a Baker Street con lui.

“Cosa faresti se ti dicessi che John è venuto qui di sua spontanea volontà e che ha preferito me a te?”

“Non ti crederei.” Rispose Sherlock.

James si diresse verso un pannello del muro e lo aprì.

Sulla soglia apparve John che fissò lo sguardo negli occhi azzurro ghiaccio di Sherlock:

“Perché sei venuto qui? – chiese in tono duro – Ti ho detto di non dovevi tentare di trovarmi.”

Sherlock cercava negli occhi di John un qualsiasi segno dell’amore che vi aveva scorto la notte prima, ma sembrava che avesse davanti un altro uomo:

“Non puoi veramente pensare di restare con James. – rispose – Non dopo quello che ti ha fatto due anni fa.”

“Ci siamo chiariti. – ribatté John – Ho deciso che, per un po’, vivrò qui con lui. Io sto bene. Vattene.”

“Cosa ti ha fatto? – domandò Sherlock a voce bassa – Come ha fatto a costringerti a venire qui?”

Lo sguardo ed il tono di John non vacillarono:

“Non mi ha costretto. Sono venuto di mia spontanea volontà perché voglio stare con James.”

Si avvicinò a James e lo baciò sulla bocca.

James afferrò John per la nuca, stringendolo con l’altro braccio alla vita in maniera possessiva.

Proprio nello stesso modo in cui Sherlock aveva strinto a sé John solo poche ore prima.

Il dottore sentiva il sorriso di soddisfazione crescere sulle labbra di James, mentre vedeva l’espressione sul volto di Sherlock trasformarsi da rabbia ad incredulità a disgusto.

John chiuse gli occhi.

Sentì appena i passi di Sherlock che si allontanava e la porta chiudersi.

James lasciò andare Watson e si passò il pollice sulle labbra, felice di avere ferito il fratello.

 

 

John era ancora ad occhi chiusi, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, la schiena diritta e rigida.

Un leggero tremore del corpo tradiva lo sforzo che stava compiendo per non correre dietro a Sherlock.

L’espressione di soddisfazione si spense sul volto di James, che fissò John per qualche minuto.

Sentì qualcosa di inspiegabile, dentro di sé, un miscuglio strano di sentimenti che non riusciva ad identificare perché completamente nuovi.

Vedere John chiuso in quel dignitoso dolore, pronto a rinunciare a Sherlock, a subire e fare qualsiasi cosa per proteggere l’uomo che amava, gli fece provare una fitta dolorosa al petto.

Avrebbe voluto stringere John e promettergli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che poteva correre dietro a Sherlock, tornare dall’uomo che amava e vivere felici insieme, per sempre.

Questo pensiero, però, gli fece mancare un colpo al cuore.

No.

Non poteva rinunciare a John.

Non poteva lasciarlo andare via.

Nessuno doveva toccarlo, accarezzarlo, amarlo, nessuno tranne lui.

John avrebbe dimenticato in fretta Sherlock e si sarebbe innamorato di lui.

James ne era sicuro.

Sherlock non aveva nulla di più né di diverso da lui.

Prese John per mano e lo condusse nella loro stanza.

Chiusa la porta, James lo spogliò e lo fece distendere sul letto, passando il resto del giorno ad impossessarsi del corpo di John per dimostrargli che poteva essere felice anche senza Sherlock.

 

 

Quando Sherlock spalancò la porta dell’ufficio di Mycroft, il maggiore degli Holmes fu spaventato dall’espressione dipinta sul volto del fratellino:

“Sherlock cosa …” Mycroft si interruppe subito, notando l’occhiata furiosa che il fratello aveva lanciato alla sua assistente.

“Vada pure. – la congedò in fretta – Sono affari di famiglia.”

La donna uscì. Sherlock controllò che la porta fosse perfettamente chiusa:

“Finirai per farle capire che sospettiamo che lavori per James e non ci porterà mai a lui!”

Esclamò irritato Mycroft.

“Non abbiamo bisogno di lei per trovare James. – sbottò Sherlock – Vive al 952 della Harlington Street.”

Mycroft lo fissò incredulo:

“E tu come lo sai?”

Sherlock stava per urlare:

“L’ho appena visto! Insieme a John!”

Finalmente il maggiore degli Holmes capì che la furia di Sherlock era stata scatenata da qualcosa che era successo a John:

“James ha ferito John?” chiese preoccupato.

Il volto di Sherlock esprimeva un amalgama inconsueto di emozioni: rabbia, dolore, gelosia.

Mycroft non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato:

“Sherlock. – insisté – James ha fatto del male a John?”

“John ha deciso di andare a vivere con James. – rispose – Dice che vuole stare con lui.”

Mycroft aprì la bocca sorpreso, ma la richiuse subito cercando di capire cosa potesse dire.

“Deve averlo costretto in qualche modo.” Concluse infine.

Sherlock sbottò risentito:

“Certo che lo ha costretto! Pensi davvero che John voglia vivere con lui? Quando sono arrivato alla villa, ho capito subito che mi stavano aspettando. John doveva sapere che lo stupido biglietto che mi aveva lasciato non mi avrebbe impedito di cercarlo, così hanno preparato il bel teatrino degli amanti segreti. È stata una scena ripugnante. Dovevi vedere la soddisfazione di James! Avrei voluto farlo a pezzi sul posto, ma non sarei mai riuscito a fuggire con John. James ha diverse guardie private molto ben armate.”

Mycroft non ribatté: capiva che il fratello doveva essere molto frustrato dalla situazione.

Avevano cercato di proteggere John dalle rappresaglie di James fin da quando era tornato a vivere a Baker Street, ma avevano fallito.

Rifletté per un po’, poi guardò Sherlock dritto negli occhi:

“Ascoltami – disse – ora che sappiamo dove viva James, ci sarà più facile indagare sui suoi affari e trovare qualcosa con cui incastrarlo. Ti prometto, Sherlock, che riporteremo John a casa.”

Sherlock non rispose. Voleva solo riavere John. Ed uccidere James.

 

 

Erano trascorsi diversi giorni da quando John aveva lasciato Baker Street.

James era stato molto comprensivo con lui, si era accontentato di trascorre il tempo a parlare o ad avere rapporti sessuali abbastanza normali, ma aveva notato che la luce negli occhi di John era cambiata: sembrava vuoto e rassegnato.

Stavano pranzando, quando improvvisamente James chiese:

“John, potresti mai essere felice qui?”

Il dottore si irrigidì e guardò il volto di James:

“Cosa vorresti dire con felice?

“Ami ancora Sherlock, vero?”

John studiò a lungo gli occhi di James per cercare di comprenderne l’umore, ma sapeva quanto potesse essere volubile:

“James, se ti mentissi, tu lo capiresti subito, quindi sarò sincero. Non voglio, però, che questo si ripercuota su Sherlock. Non è colpa sua quello che provo e non posso cambiare i miei sentimenti a comando, da un giorno all’altro.”

Non ci fu bisogno che John aggiungesse altro: James aveva capito perfettamente.

Si alzò dal tavolo ed uscì dalla stanza, chiudendola a chiave prima che Watson potesse reagire in qualche modo.

 

 

Il pomeriggio, la sera, la notte e tutto il giorno seguente trascorsero lenti.

John era preoccupato perché James non si era più fatto vedere e non riusciva a farsi dire nulla nemmeno dal maggiordomo.

Solo verso il tardo pomeriggio, Mark gli portò un abito elegante dicendogli di farsi trovare pronto per le 19.

John rispettò le consegne alla lettera ed alle 19 in punto James si presentò, vestito elegantemente.

Era tranquillo e sorridente.

Fece uscire John dalla stanza e lo portò nel salone principale della villa dove la tavola era apparecchiata solo per loro due. Era la prima volta che James portava John in una parte della casa che non fosse la stanza che aveva fatto predisporre appositamente per lui.

La serata trascorse piacevole e serena, anche se John era teso, non sapendo cosa fosse accaduto in tutto quel tempo.

Sapeva, però, che, quando avesse voluto, James lo avrebbe informato, così non chiese nulla, per non provocarne la rabbia.

Finita la cena, James si alzò ed andò alle spalle di John:

“Questa sarà una notte speciale. – disse sfiorandogli la nuca con una mano – Voglio che non la dimentichi per tutto il resto della tua vita.”

John non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma si alzò e seguì James che lo portò al primo piano, nella stanza patronale, invece che nella solita stanza.

Arrivati qui, James spogliò John lentamente, alternando baci e carezze delicati. Infine, si spogliò lui stesso.

Sentiva la tensione del corpo di John sotto le sue mani:

“Rilassati, John. – gli sussurrò in un orecchio – Non ti farò del male. Né stanotte né un’altra. Mai più.”

Non fu una notte di violenza, vendetta, rabbia o dolore.

Fu una notte d’amore.

 

 

Quando John si svegliò, la mattina dopo, James era già perfettamente vestito e lo stava osservando, seduto sulla poltrona.

Watson si mise a sedere sul letto, completamente sveglio e teso:

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese preoccupato.

L’espressione di James era imperscrutabile:

“Alzati e vestiti. Dobbiamo andare fuori.” rispose a voce bassa.

John lo fissò un attimo, poi fece quello che gli aveva detto.

L’auto era già pronta davanti alla porta.

Durante tutto il tragitto, James rimase in silenzio e John non fece domande.

L’auto si fermò e l’autista venne ad aprire la portiera dalla parte di James.

Quando scese, John riconobbe immediatamente il posto: era il Diogene’s Club, il club riservatissimo frequentato da Mycroft.

Sorpreso e sempre più preoccupato, John seguì James nella saletta in cui di solito incontrava Mycroft:

“Cosa ci facciamo qui?” decise infine di chiedere.

James si sedette nella poltrona di solito occupata dal fratello e fece cenno a John di sedersi in quella di fronte a lui, che dava le spalle alla porta:

“Aspettiamo.” rispose.

L’autista si piazzò di fianco a James con una cartellina voluminosa in mano.

Trascorse circa mezz’ora prima che si sentissero dei passi: diverse persone erano entrate nella stanza.

Una voce familiare disse:

“Buongiorno James. Da quanto tempo non ci vediamo. Arrivi sempre in notevole anticipo agli appuntamenti. Non sei cambiato molto.”

John non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie ed allo stesso tempo non osava voltarsi per accertarsi di avere veramente sentito la voce di Mycroft. Continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso su James.

“Davvero Mycroft. Sono passati anni. Ed io precorro sempre i tempi. Mi aspettavo che ti presentassi con Sherlock a casa mia, quando è venuto. Sono rimasto molto deluso, quando è arrivato solo lui.”

“Sherlock ha la tendenza a fare le cose senza preavvisarmi, altrimenti sarei venuto volentieri a trovarti.”

La voce di Mycroft era tagliente. John non poteva vederne il volto, ma doveva essere arrabbiato. Più con Sherlock, probabilmente, che con James.

Nella discussione intervenne la voce di un uomo che John non conosceva:

“Signori, bando ai convenevoli. Perché ha fissato questo appuntamento, signor Holmes?”

James controllò il proprio orologio:

“Aspettiamo il mio avvocato. È in ritardo. – alzò gli occhi ed aggiunse irato – Me ne scuso.”

Dopo pochi istanti, si sentirono altri passi rapidi arrivare.

Qualcuno salutò frettolosamente.

Un uomo alto e vestito elegantemente si posizionò di fianco a James e gli allungò delle carte:

“Chiedo scusa, signor Holmes, ho fatto più in fretta che ho potuto. Qui c’è tutto quello che mi ha chiesto.”

John si rese conto che stava trattenendo il respiro, mentre James leggeva le carte che l’uomo appena arrivato, presumibilmente il suo avvocato, gli aveva passato.

James lesse attentamente tutto, assentì, prese una penna dalla tasca interna della giacca e firmò.

“È tutto come le avevo chiesto.” disse, riconsegnando i fogli all’avvocato, il quale sparì dalla vista di John.

Sentì, alle proprie spalle, come uno scambio di fogli.

Qualcuno stava leggendo le pagine appena firmate da James, che non toglieva gli occhi da John.

Con un sorriso, finalmente gli chiese:

“Vuoi sapere cosa stia succedendo?”

John fece un lento cenno di sì con il capo.

“Mi sto costituendo.” rispose James.

John lo fissò sbalordito:

“Cosa …?” riuscì a dire.

Lo sguardo di James si fece improvvisamente triste:

“Sei libero, John. – aggiunse – Libero di tornare da Sherlock.”

“Perché?” sussurrò.

James fece un bizzarro sorriso divertito:

“Che strana domanda, John. In realtà non esiste una risposta. Posso solo dirti che non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che sento per te. Non avrei mai creduto possibile che avrei finito per arrendermi solo per fare felice un’altra persona. – alzò lo sguardo verso qualcuno che si trovava alle spalle di John – Sì, Sherlock. Tutto quello che voglio è che John sia felice. Ho sperato che potesse ricambiarmi, ma lui pensa di poter essere felice solo con te. – tornò a fissare Watson negli occhi azzurri – Il motivo per cui mi sto consegnando, è molto semplice: sono profondamente geloso del sentimento che provi per mio fratello. Potevo scappare e lasciarti ugualmente tornare da lui, ma il mio primo impulso sarebbe stato sempre quello di tornare per averti ad ogni costo, anche ferendoti, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente. Non voglio più farti del male, John, ma finirei per fartene, se rimanessi in libertà. Così ho deciso di fare l’unica cosa possibile per metterti al sicuro da me stesso: andare in prigione. Ho contattato la Procura della Corona ed ho fissato questo appuntamento per costituirmi. Ho solo voluto avere una ultima vera notte con te, perché non mi ricordassi solo come il mostro che ti ha torturato e ricattato per costringerti ad avere rapporti sessuali con me. So che il mio modo di amarti è sbagliato, John, ma anche io ti amo. L’uomo che ti ha ferito non esiste più, ma è giusto che io paghi per quello che ti ho fatto.”

Si fermò un attimo, per permettere ad uno sempre più stralunato John di incamerare bene tutte le informazioni che gli aveva dato. Sherlock doveva essere alle spalle di John, di fianco a Mycroft. Non aveva ancora detto una parola, ma John poteva sentire il suo sguardo su di sé. Rimase ancora con gli occhi puntati su James:

“Il dottor Watson non è mai stato un mio complice. – disse rivolto a chi si trovava dietro a John – È sempre e solo stato una mia vittima. Volevo colpire i miei fratelli, vendicarmi di loro e ho usato il dottor Watson per arrivare a loro. Ho ricattato il dottor Watson, minacciando di far del male ed uccidere mio fratello Sherlock, se lui non si fosse consegnato a me e non si fosse sottomesso a qualsiasi cosa gli avessi chiesto.”

James fece un cenno all’autista che si spostò alle spalle di John. Quando tornò di fianco ad Holmes, non aveva più la cartellina.

“In quella cartellina – riprese James – ci sono le prove del mio coinvolgimento in diverse attività criminali, alcune delle quali in collaborazione con James Moriarty e Charles Augustus Magnussen. Inoltre, ci sono alcune registrazioni che dimostrano come io abbia ricattato il dottor Watson per costringerlo a frequentarmi.”

Gli occhi di John si dilatarono e le sue mani strinsero i braccioli della poltrona.

James si accorse della sua reazione.

Si allungò in avanti ed appoggiò delicatamente una mano su una di quelle di John:

“Non ci sono immagini di quello che è successo nella nostra stanza. – disse – Ho consegnato solo le riprese delle conversazioni in cui ti ricatto per ottenere quello che, altrimenti, non avrei mai avuto da te. Ho completamente distrutto tutto il resto. Una volta che ho deciso che non lo avrei usato contro Sherlock, quel materiale non aveva più motivo di esistere. – alzò uno sguardo minaccioso oltre le spalle di John – Del resto, signori, se anche un solo fotogramma delle registrazioni che vi ho consegnato dovesse diventare di pubblico dominio, ne sarei molto seccato. Mi state mandando in prigione, non sulla sedia elettrica. Potrei non essere cortese con chi divulgasse notizie che mettessero in imbarazzo il dottor Watson.”

Dalle spalle di John, la stessa voce sconosciuta che aveva parlato prima, rispose:

“Non c’è nessun motivo per cui questo materiale diventi di dominio pubblico. Stia tranquillo, signor Holmes: sarà classificato e reso non disponibile.”

“Sarà meglio per voi.” James non fece nulla per nascondere la minaccia insita nelle sue parole.

Intervenne anche Mycroft:

“Non ti preoccupare James. È nell’interesse di tutti noi proteggere John. Nulla che lo riguardi uscirà da questa stanza. Me ne occuperò personalmente.”

“Mi fido di te, per questa volta.” Ribatté James.

Si alzò dalla poltrona e si portò davanti a John, gli prese la nuca con una mano, facendo avvicinare i loro visi e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Il bacio fu dolce e prolungato, tanto che John poté cogliervi un senso di disperazione che non era certo tipico di James.

Mentre baciava John, James alzò gli occhi verso Sherlock che li stava guardando cercando di non mostrare le proprie emozioni, ma si vedeva chiaramente che aveva contratto la mascella, irrigidito le spalle e chiuso i pugni.

James si staccò da John.

Mise la propria fronte a contatto con quella del dottore, continuando a tenere la propria mano dietro la nuca dell’altro:

“Sii felice John. – bisbigliò – Ti chiedo scusa per quello che ti ho fatto.”

Watson deglutì, ancora incredulo:

“Grazie, James.” sussurrò.

Holmes rimase ancora qualche minuto in quella posizione, poi si staccò da John e si diresse verso le persone che stavano alle spalle del dottore.

Watson continuò a rimanere rivolto verso la poltrona lasciata vuota da James, le spalle contro lo schienale.

Lo sentì fare alcuni passi e fermarsi. La sua voce era gelida:

“Ti sto consegnando qualcosa di molto prezioso, Sherlock. Trattalo bene, non fargli del male, gliene ho già fatto abbastanza io e non se lo merita. Sappi, però, che ti terrò d’occhio. Se venissi a sapere qualcosa che non mi piacesse, potrei sempre cambiare idea, potrei tornare a riprendermelo. Come ho già detto, sto solo andando in prigione.”

La voce di Sherlock era un ringhio basso e feroce:

“Ringrazia che ci sia tutta questa gente o non usciresti intero da qui.”

John sentì James fare una risatina divertita, quindi alcuni passi per fermarsi davanti a qualcun altro:

“Mycroft, hai già capito che la tua cara assistente è sul mio libro paga da diverso tempo, vero?”

Watson poteva immaginare il sorriso sornione che si dipingeva sulle labbra di Mycroft:

“Sì, lo avevamo capito da diversi mesi. Per quanto tu sia intelligente e preveggente, eri sempre troppo bene informato per non avere qualcuno che agisse dall’interno. Pensa che abbiamo sospettato persino di Lestrade, ma lo abbiamo subito scartato: è troppo amico di John per permetterti di rapirlo e torturarlo. Invece, la mia assistente era troppo interessata ai miei affari di famiglia ed abbiamo finito per capire che la tua talpa doveva essere lei. Comunque, grazie per avermelo confermato. Così potrò farla arrestare senza altre esitazioni.”

“Dovresti scegliere meglio i tuoi collaboratori, fratellino. – aggiunse James – Non ho fatto molta fatica a convincerla a tradirti. Una volta non sarebbe successo. Forse stai invecchiando.”

“Anche tu James. – rispose Mycroft con una nota malinconica nella voce – Però devo confessare che sono orgoglioso di quello che hai fatto oggi. Grazie.”

John sentì un grugnito di disgusto provenire decisamente da Sherlock, ma il dottore stesso era profondamente riconoscente a James per averlo lasciato libero.

Ora poteva tornare da Sherlock, se lui lo avesse ancora voluto.

Se Sherlock lo avesse respinto …

John rabbrividì: cosa avrebbe fatto se Sherlock non lo avesse più voluto?

“Possiamo andare.” disse James.

Sembrò esitare un attimo, come se si fosse voltato indietro, ma non aggiunse altro.

Il silenzio fu seguito dal rumore di diversi passi che si allontanavano.

 

 

Un silenzio profondo cadde nella stanza.

L’autista era rimasto in piedi di fianco alla poltrona lasciata vuota da James.

John non capiva cosa stesse aspettando.

Non riusciva ancora a decidersi a voltarsi per vedere se Sherlock fosse ancora lì o se se ne fosse andato con gli altri.

Finalmente qualcosa si mosse alle sue spalle e davanti a lui apparve l’avvocato di James.

“Dottor Watson, – esordì l’uomo – il signor Holmes le ha lasciato la villa e tutto quello che contiene.”

Gli mise davanti agli occhi una cartellina. John la fissava come se fosse stata una cosa aliena:

“Mi ha lasciato cosa?” chiese perplesso.

“La villa. – ripeté l’avvocato – E tutto quello che contiene.”

“Ma io non la voglio!” ribatté Watson con voce scandalizzata.

L’avvocato gli fece un sorriso di circostanza, come se si fosse aspettato la sua reazione:

“Il signor Holmes si aspettava che non avrebbe voluto la villa. L’ha ugualmente intestata a lei. Può venderla, se vuole, e tenere i soldi della vendita. Prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione, ci rifletta. Io sono a sua completa disposizione.”

L’avvocato gli porse un biglietto da visita che John prese in automatico con la cartellina.

L’uomo se ne andò e nella stanza rimase solo l’autista.

John alzò lo sguardo su di lui:

“Vuole tornare alla villa, dottor Watson?” chiese l’autista.

John scosse la testa:

“No, grazie. – dopo un attimo di esitazione, aggiunse – Può andare.”

L’autista salutò con un cenno del capo e se ne andò.

 

 

John rimase ancora seduto, pensando di essere rimasto solo.

Quando finalmente si alzò, si trovò davanti Sherlock, che lo stava fissando con sguardo serio.

John rimase fermo sul posto.

In attesa.

Senza dire una parola.

Sherlock allungò lentamente una mano.

John la guardò:

“Non sarà facile. – disse finalmente – Dovrai avere molta pazienza. Sono molte le ferite che devo far rimarginare. Non so se riuscirò mai a farti capire cosa siano stati questi mesi per me.”

La voce di Sherlock era dolce, come il sorriso che si formò sulle sue labbra:

“Non sarò io a rinfacciarti di avermi tenuto all’oscuro di quello che stava accadendo. È vero che mi sono sentito tradito e perso, quando mi hai lasciato per andare a vivere alla villa con James, ma non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare cosa tu possa avere provato quando ho finto di essere morto. Sono stato un vero idiota a pensare che sarebbe stato tutto come prima presentandomi da te e dicendoti semplicemente ‘mi dispiace’”.

“Tu SEI un idiota. – lo interruppe, ridendo, John – In questo non c’è nulla di nuovo.”

Sherlock si unì alla risata di John:

“Giusto. Hai ragione. Però, un uomo molto saggio, una volta, mi ha detto che un amore come il nostro non ha etichette. Io aggiungo che un amore come il nostro non rispetta le regole, i tempi ed i modi degli amori comuni. Un amore come il nostro scrive le proprie leggi con il trascorrere del tempo, senza interessarsi di cosa pensi il resto del mondo. Non sono famoso per la mia pazienza, ma per te, John, sono disposto ad aspettare anche tutta la vita.”

John prese la mano che Sherlock gli aveva porto.

Uscirono così, mano nella mano, diretti al 221B di Baker Street.

Diretti verso il loro futuro.

Insieme.

Per sempre.


End file.
